Poke Wars
by auralucario44
Summary: As group of kids fight back against the evil Team Rocket, they get caught up in an adventure that is beyond their expectations, and decides the fate of the world. This is on temporary hiatus because I can't get the motivation needed to do something with it.
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning R

**Authors Notes:**This is actually a remake of my original chapter, there were some things I wanted to change, and there were things I wanted to add. Also since I have learned a lot more about writing, so I knew I could make it better, so I hope you enjoy the beginning of this hopefully long fanfic.

Also note, this is the only chapter as of May 5 that I have rewritten, and I am planning on rewriting the rest before I continue on, I noticed that they were too short, and were kinda terrible when I was reading through, hopefully I can change that. R&R

**The Intro**

Nothing was as it should be in the Pokemon World. The Criminal organizations around the world had teamed up together to conquer their respective regions. Terror and fear reigned in the World as more and more towns and regions fell to the evil they unleashed. Many lives were changed and families were destroyed as they killed all who attempted to stop them. When they attacked, the Orre Region was the first to fall to the hands of Cipher. One by one more Regions fell, Sinnoh, Hoeon, Jhoto, now Kanto was all that remained free. The people were struggling to hold the evil Team Rocket, and protect their towns evil Team Rocket marched across the world conquering the towns of their regions. None of the trainers were able to stop them as the Gym Leaders, professors, the Elite Four, and Champion were defeated and captured or killed. With the defeat of the Pokemon Leagues the Elite fours and Champions were forced to flee for the lives. Even the Pokemon Master Red had fled deep into the mountains to hide from them. Parents sent their kids to different towns, even different regions just to keep them safe. Families were separated by the conflict. Many had already lost all hope as more and more fell. No one was able to stop them for long; they kept on with their international conquest.

The small town of Pallet was one of the last left in Kanto Region, since most of the Kanto Region had fallen to Team Rocket and their diabolical leader Giovanni. Cities were destroyed in battle as the citizens bravely defended their homes and rebelled against the Rockets. Security was tight as Pallet feared an oncoming attack from the Rockets, and was surrounded on all sides by the evil organization. They were outnumbered and out skilled, and out flanked. They along with so much of the world were forced to wait in fear as the Rockets conquered more and more of the towns, waiting helplessly for the fateful day when they were attacked, and were unable to do anything to help. Things were looking grim with no hope in site.

**Chapter 1: The Beginning**

Joseph Ketchum was your average preteen boy, if you count living in a time of war in the world of Pokemon average. He lived in Pallet Town with his mom Delia, and his younger brother Ash. Joseph was headstrong and brave; he was very stubborn and never shied down from a challenge. His shaggy hair was an unnatural shade of bright red and his green eyes sparkled with mischeif and amusement. He was a decent build a lot more muscular than others his age. He wore black jeans and a navy shirt with a black jacket over it. His belt was around his waist but didn't have any Pokemon it.

He had dreamed constantly of the day he could leave that backwater town and see the marvelous world before him, the one thing in his path was that moronic Team Rocket, when they had attacked, his mom had freaked and refused to let him leave, it had been close to a year since he could have left when he turned ten. Now he was stuck in Pallet with nothing to do, as he awaited the defeat of the Rockets, and the day he could leave.

Leah Waterflower was your average teenage girl, who was a major tomboy, hated dressing up, or dolls and all that stuff. She would rather be out in a field wrestling a Tauros. She had bright red hair that rolled down her back. Her blue eyes shown with joy yet sorrow. She was peitie in size and her body was already going through puberty. Her clothes were the same style as Joseph but her jeans were bright blue, along with a red shirt and blue jacket.

Leah had lived in her hometown of Cerulean City, until the attack of the Rockets. Her parents who were the town's gym leaders bravely fought against the invading forces but they were highly outnumbered, and were quickly over run. The Rockets were heartless as they killed their parents, forcing them to watch, they barely escaped with their lives. After that, Leah and her four sisters, Misty, Violet, Daisy, and Lily fled to Pallet with the help of Professor Oak, Pallet Town's Pokémon Professor.

Leah and Misty were offered to stay in the Ketchum's residence while the war was going on, and Delia's kids were less than thrilled to share their rooms with their new guests. Though the older kids quickly bonded with each other as more and more refugees and hidden kids arrived in Pallet Town.

Among these kids was a young Dillon Harrison, a teen boy from Pewter City. He was the oldest of the three and had a brown bole cut with brown eyes. He was muscular from years of working with rock types. He had hiker pants and shirt and a camper jacket. His parents were the Gym Leaders and were fighting their invasion, with Pewter City overwhelmed, they sent their kids each away separately to some of the few safe havens left, and Dillon was sent to Professor Oaks. He quickly bonded with Joseph and Leah after moving into the Ketchum Residence.

With so much happening around them, there was often nothing to do for the kids in Pallet, as the adults went on with their daily routines of working to protect the town while keeping the small town running. Many kids were stuck inside watching T. V. or some other boring activity. This was not true of three kids, Joseph, Leah and Dillon, who spent their most of their time exploring the nearby woods, finding caves and unique hiding places, making a secret base and finding and mapping the fun places of woods. With not much to do, they had memorized the woods for miles, since they had been together for a few months.

On that fateful day, it was just Joseph and Leah exploring the woods. Dillon had chosen that day to sleep in and had not wanted to get out of bed, so the pair went on before the patrols started and they were forced inside the buildings like all the other kids. Running through the forest on the way to their secret hideout.

"I don't get … why we have to have so much security around here. It pretty much ruins all of our fun." Joseph complained. It had been ruff for some of them since the Invasions since the adults had contained the kids into the buildings during the summer, while they were shut up in school longer than they should. This irked him even more, since he would be out of school if it was not for Team Rocket. Now many of the things in his life had changed, and showed no sign of going back soon.

"To protect us from the Rockets" Leah answered confidently "Would like to be conquered instead?"

"No, but what is the point, were might as well be conquered, since we're looked up, and the adults never doing anything without making sure everything is secure." Joseph said as he dodged an overhead branch "We need to be able to have some fun, without it being it being a huge risk to us or whatever crap. With all the patrols, and rules, we can't find anything fun to do."

"It is better than being slaves" She pointed out. "Being forced to do backbreaking work. Suffering from thirst and starvation."

"True, but still I am stuck in this blasted town with no way out, we are being forced to follow a strict schedule like a slave, I can't live like that Leah, and I want to be free, not cooped up in a house."

_He's still bitter about that?_ She thought, Joseph was just about to leave on his Pokémon Journey when Team Rocket attacked, his mom then refused to let him go off on his own in fear of what they would to him if they caught him.

"I'm just saying that what the point of protection from the outside is." He said, "If those on the inside can't live their lives like they want, or do the things they want to do? What is the point? And I am sick of that blasted school."

_He does have a point_ she thought, but her pride would not let her give in. She would not just let him win. "We just need to live with it instead of complaining about it. Be glad you have not seen the worst of the war, you remember what happen to Cerulean"

"Yes I do remember it, I know it was tragic, but I CAN'T JUST DEAL WITH IT" He shot back "We can't have any fun unless we sneak out, they have a freakin strict curfew, schedule and all of that dumb crap, we are in school constantly, it seems that they send us there whenever they see Team Rocket within Ten freakin miles of this place, I'm am sick of it, this is summer, I should be in some town having the time of my life. How are we supposed to enjoy ourselves, I am not going to be one of those people who content to wasting their freakin lives just watch T. V. and not doing anything with their lives. I want to do something incredible, see the world, catch all the Pokemon, and become the Master"

"Big expectations don't you think?" Leah said

"Not really" He replied looking out into the forest, "With a lot of determination, and hard work, I can do anything"

_Got to admit, the kid aims high_ Leah thought as she looked at her friend. There was a fire in his eyes. She knew he was right, the adults were panicking too much, and she had seen the rocket offensive, and their defenses would not be anywhere close than enough, the patrols would not protect them from the rifles, and the Pokemon, the wall they built would be instantly destroyed when it is hit by a shell and rammed by a two ton tank. Also with their numbers, Pallets remaining forces would be wiped out. They had been attack multiple times already, Joseph had lost his dad and his best friend in an early battle. Half of the fighters were now gone now. She hated Team Rocket with a passion, but she could see no easy way of defeating them.

Her thoughts were interrupted as they came up upon the hideout. The secret door they had set to hide it was on the ground in front of it. The small alcove that was covered by a huge branch, a giant rock formation was on the back, with layers that made seats, and separated it into multiple parts. They walked into the alcove the place was a mess, Joseph's drawing and sketches were all over the floor, his sketch book was in tears on the ground, and his drawings were covered in mud and dirt. His pencils were in splinters on the ground. Leah's books, and writings were on the ground with Joseph's stuff. All the heads of Dillon's carvings were cut off, the crystal rock shattered on the ground while the bodies were still on the shelf.

"What happened here" Leah said as she took it in. No one but the three of them knew about this place. The huge limb now had the words Death to all carved into it. The rock walls were cracked and crumbled.

"I don't know" Joseph said as he walked around the outlet. Everything was completely destroyed. Everything they had been working on for the last few months gone. Who would do this. Joseph was able to open his mouth when a loud crack rung from outside. The pair quickly went for cover in the back of the small cave. The heard the sounds of movement outside of the alcove. Joseph signaled Leah to stay put and started to move. Leah quickly grabbed him and shook her head. Joseph wrenched free and ignored her. He slowly made his way in the shadows, using his small size to creep along the wall making his way to the entrance while staying out of sight. He used the small tunnel Dillon was carving out in the cave for another exit to the cave. He made a path to the front of the cave, which was pretty impressive for a few weeks of work, though he did have his Pokemon.

Joseph reached the cave entrance and crouched down at the door. He grabbed Dillon's sharp carving knife from on the ground, he had a special knife meant to cut stone that would more than take care of any Team Rocket member, if it came to that. Leah slowly got up and started to come to him.

"Get down" Joseph screeched as he hit the ground and crawled out of the cave. He made it into a bush in an instant. He quickly surveyed the area and then army crawled into the bushes Leah's faint form could be seen when she poked her hid from behind the incline.

"Ah" He shouted as he was suddenly lifted by his collar, his hat fell to the ground, he kicked his attacker full on in the face drawing blood from the corner of the mouth. He jabbed at him, slamming him in the chest. He looked at the man to see a black Rocket uniform. He had a large Red R on his chest, the man was middle aged, and looked like he had been out here for a while.

"Well, look what we have here. A little runt from Pallet. You will work as a hostage quite nicely."

"Let me go so I can kill you" Joseph growled as he swung at the grunts head. Hit him right in the eye.

"Well, looks like we have a feisty one, now calm down before you regret it."

"Let me go or you'll be the one regret it"

"Ha, and who is going to make me, you runt" He said as he slammed him into a tree. Joseph looked up to see Leah was a quietly grabbing the handle of the knife.

"Now where is your little friend" He asked turning to the kid in his grasp

"Like I'd tell you" Joseph shot back.

"You better." The man said as he slammed Joseph into the cliff wall. The stone dug into his back causing a sharp pain. He must have showed it. "If it hurts, just give her away and it will stop."

"Never" Joseph gasped; the pressure he was under pinned against the wall was cutting off his oxygen. He was struggling for breath. Behind the grunt, Leah was shakily holding the knife in her hands. She brought it up in a motion to stab him. By the look on her face he knew she could not do it. And he was right. She stopped right near his chest, and stabbed at the arm chocking him. He howled in pain as blood quickly covered his arm. He pulled it away before she could completely take out the knife. It created an even bigger gash covering half the width of his arm. He yelled out at Leah and ran after her. Joseph picked up the bloody knife and attacked the grunt. He turned around to block and he was hit in the arm once again. The pain was unbearable to him as blood gushed from his arm. Joseph lunged at his chest; he moved out of the way and was stabbed in the shoulder. The blades weird angle caused the blade to get stuck in his arm. He pulled away before Joseph could pull it out. He grabbed and pulled the blade out and lunged at the kid on the ground. Joseph did a quick roundhouse kick to his arm. The knife went shooting out of his arm as he again cried out. He clean uniform was now crimson as blood flowed from his arm. He slumped to the ground withering in pain.

"Run" He yelled as he sprinted off towards Pallet. Leah following after him at full speed.

"O no you two don't" They heard from behind "Everyone use hyper beam"

They both looked back to see the grunt release his Pokémon a Raticate, Fearow, Arbok, Weasing, Persian, and Golbat appeared and charged up the powerful attacks.

BOOM!

The whole forest shook as the first wave of attacks was unleashed at the path in front of them. Dust and dirt went flying into the air; the two were shot back at the force of the blow. They flew to the ground where the Pokemon surrounded them.

"I would not try that again." The grunt said angrily "Get them in the cave"

They were grabbed by the Pokemon and drug forcibly into the cave. They were tossed into the bottom of the cave. The grunt slammed a weird pair of handcuffs on their wrists and threw them in a pit at the back of the alcove.

"Now stay quiet" He growled as he walked out of the cave. Joseph slowly got up and tried to sneak forward. The grunt was on the phone and jabbing on and on. He slowly made his way to Dillon secret tunnel, hopefully he had made it far enough to the outside to be able to pound through. Joseph got to the tunnel as the grunt walked in, seeing him he sprinted to him. Joseph slid into the cave and down the hole.

"Oh no you don't" The grunt said as he pulled out a switch. As he pressed the button, the cuffs heavily shocked him, causing extreme pain. He was breathing heavily as the electricity stopped, leaving him weak. "Go get him," He yelled out a Pokemon, a Persian came crawling into the tunnel as Joseph got up. He slammed himself into the end and a small crack appeared. Looking back, the Persian was halfway there.

Come on He thought as he worked on the wall, the crack slowly started to get bigger, looking back again, the cat was almost at him. He slammed one last time, the wall gave in and the rubble fell out of the tunnel, Joseph was leaping into the cave when sharp teeth sunk into his leg. He was dragged away from the hole and down the tunnel. The white cat dragged him out of the cave, where the rocket grabbed his neck.

"I would not try that again if I were you" The grunt said angrily. He slammed Joseph against the wall still holding his neck. He pulled his feet off the ground. He slammed down on the button and the cuffs shocked the two again. Leah cried out in pain from behind the wall. Joseph's throat was so constricted that he could not make a sound. He was starting to feel lightheaded and dizzy. His lungs were gasping for air. He slowly turned his eyes to see the grunt amused and distracted by Leah who was on the ground in pain. He left the hand with the remote unguarded by his side.

_I have to do this_ He thought to himself as he attempted to kick the hand. The grunt just moved it as he turned to get a better look. Joseph made a gasp for air, lifted his leg, and slammed it as hard as he could into the grunts arm. The remote went flying into the wall shattering on impact. He cried out in pain and instantly dropped him. Joseph got up as quickly as he could as and grabbed the grunt. He had barely recovered as he used the string of the cuffs to warp around the neck. He pulled the man to the ground and left him gasping for air. He then jabbed him in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him.

Looking up, he saw Leah leaping down for the wall, she quickly ran over to him as he moved towards the door. She quickly followed him.

"Get back here you." The grunt yelled as he staggered out of the cave

"Run" Joseph yelled as he sprinted towards Pallet. Leah followed closely behind him.

"Oh, no you don't" The grunt yelled as he called out to his Pokemon, they came out of the bushes and cut off the teens escape. Joseph slid to a stop and elbowed the Persian as it leaped at them. They quickly started to sprint in the opposite direction. The Pokemon gave chase as they ran off into the woods.

"Everyone use Hyper Beam" the grunt yelled as his Pokemon gave chase, they started to charge up the powerful attacks as aiming for the kids.

Joseph ran through the woods, wincing in pain from the gash Persian made on his leg, he continued to run, keeping up with Leah as they dodged the oncoming blasts. Huge booms echoed throughout the woods as dust and dirt went flying in all directions. They could feel the heat from the blast as they came flying right past their heads. A few trees fell nearly on them as they were hit by stray blasts, covering the pathways.

Turning around, he saw the Weezing close on their tails, the Arbok followed along with the Golbat, the Persian was nowhere to be seen since Joseph had hit it, I must have knock it out Joseph thought proudly not knowing he was that strong.

A blast skimmed the side of his arm while he was daydreaming, causing extreme pain throughout his arm, he began to briefly stumble but Leah grabbed his other arm and pulled him back up.

"You ok" She yelled over the continuous blasts.

"I'll , we need to keep going" He yelled as he pulled her forward. While they were stopped, the Weezing managed to catch up. His next shots were barely missed as he shot at point-black range.

Joseph slid right under the next blast, grabbing a rock and turning to face the gas Pokemon, the Pokemon, believing defeat, charged up his attack, when the ball of light had formed in his mouth, Joseph chucked the rock right into it, causing the charging ball to explode in a dazzling display of light. Smoke covered the area as the Pokemon went down. Joseph again began to run, quickly catching up to Leah.

ooOooOooOooOoo

"What is going on?" The professor yelled as smoke was flooding through the woods. Loud blast could be heard along with a huge pummel of smoke, it was slowly making its way towards the town.

"We don't know,"

"Get everyone together and do a head count, and prepare the outer torrents and all the men, I don't know if it is The Rockets coming, but I don't want to risk it." The professor yelled. The men scrambled to get everyone together as scouts went to see what was up.

ooOooOooOooOoo

"Duck" Joseph yelled as the snake grabbed for Leah's head, she barely slid down in time as the serpent missed and kept lunging, Joseph whack it straight in the head with a stick. The angry snake pulled back its head, and quickly lunged for Joseph, he dodged the bite as he attempted to strike again, he was unsuccessful as the snake dodged, then wrapped its tail around Joseph's leg, he was knock to the ground as the serpent released his legs, it then hovered over him preparing to strike.

As it began to strike, it suddenly cried out in pain as Leah slammed her foot into his long tail. The snake quickly turned to face her as it prepares to get revenged. Joseph quickly wiped his arms around the snake's neck and pulled it down, the cuffs still around his wrists choke the cobra into submission, and it slammed to the ground and did not stir.

"Come on" Leah yelled as she pulled him away. They got up to run again, but were instantly stopped, the Fearow shot a blast right into Joseph's leg, he cried out in agony as they got to the top of a hill, its steep edge was like a cliff, there was darkness at the bottom, the three of them had often tried to explore the small canyon, but never had enough rope to reach the bottom. Now they had nowhere to run.

"A valiant effort." The grunt said while slowly clapping, "but it was wasted", he walked up to them. If you had just stayed put, you might have lived." He said angrily.

"As what your slaves" Joseph said in disdain.

"Funny" The man said sarcastically, "but no, I am too fed up with you two, prepare to die."

With his words the two remaining Pokemon charged forward, the two quickly back down to the cliff.

"Which is better, risk jumping, or take the blasts" Leah said nervously

"Half a dozen, six the other" Joseph said "Though jumping would be better since we won't feel it as much."

"That a comforting thought" Leah said in a laughing matter

"On three" Joseph said

"On three" she replied nervously. They both backed up as the Pokemon reached them, the lunged themselves off the cliff and into the darkness below.

**Authors Notes:** What will happen to our brave heroes? Only I know, or you could just read ahead and find out for yourselves, it is up to you completely, though I hope you choose the second choose.


	2. Chapter 2: The Mysterious Cave R

**Author Notes:** Ok Readers, I have finally gotten around to rewriting the next chapter of my story, so I hope you enjoy my improvements, please review if you have any comments, even insults (I insult myself all the time, I can take it from you all). Complements (I don't really complement myself much but you can if you want). Or anything else, just don't cuss me out, I get enough of it from my dad.

**Intro**

It was hours later before the search party was forced to give up the search for Joseph and Leah. The fall of night made the woods unsafe with some of the wild Pokemon, and Team Rocket running around. The group had been searching for the two kids for the past few hours and had had no luck whatsoever, not even finding a clue to their where abbots. The trail of blasts ended at a cliff, leaving no clues. The search party sadly left until the safety of the morning came. Hoping the teens could survive the night in the woods.

The people held their breath as they hoped the pair would be safe, one knew for a fact, he knew his friends and knew how well they knew the woods, they would be fine, he could almost guarantee it. The adventure continues now.

**Poke Wars: Chapter 2: The Mysterious Cave**

"Ugh" The poor teen said as he rubbed his sore head, his body was aching from the fall they had taken, heck, he believed it to be a miracle they survived, and he heard a faint breathing in the background, which he assumed was Leah.

He winced in pain as his leg throbbed like crazy; it had swollen and was hurting like crap. His muscles ached and were sore from some the battles with the grunt's Pokemon. His head spun around as well as what little of the area he could see. He found it extremely hard to even attempt to stand without collapsing on the ground. He quickly grabbed his hat and put it back on his head.

Hearing Leah budge, he quickly got over her. She was not in good shape either; she was all scratched up and bruised. Her leg was pinned by a rock, and blood was pouring from it. Joseph worked at the rock with no avail; all he could do was to lift it a few inches up. The lessoning of the pain seemed to affect her as she let out a groan, and stirred a little. With a huge struggle, he lifted the rock again and tried to balance it on his leg. The heavy weigh bared on his leg as he worked quickly. He grabbed and carefully lifted her leg and moved it from underneath of the rock. She squired and slowly cringed in pain. With great care, he moved her foot from underneath and out of the way. Quickly moving his leg, the rock slammed down with a great clash. The sound echoed throughout the area and vibrated. Joseph sat back, exhausted even though he had barely done much work. His muscles ached from the heavy lifting. He let out a hard breath.

He heard a loud sigh and a grunt coming from the form behind. Turning around, with great pain, his friend was slowly waking up as she stirred even more. Her eyes slowly opened and she tried to stand up. She shook with pain as the effort and He forced her back down.

"Ugh. What Happened?" She asked in a strained voice, she shook with pain.

"I don't know," Joseph responded back, "Last I remember, we jumped off the cliff to escape the Rocket grunt, and then I blacked out, and nothing."

"Where are we?" She asked as she winced at the pain, she tried to move her leg, and quickly decided against it.

"See previous answer" Joseph responded as he moved over to her leg. He quickly tore off a piece of his shirt and started to dress her wound. She cried out in pain as he tried to wash it. Her teeth were clenched as he tightly wrapped the wound with another piece of cloth. He lifted her leg unto the rock carefully before continuing on with the conversation.

"What time is it?" She asked suddenly as she shot up. Again Joseph had to force her back down.

"Don't worry about it, just relax." Joseph said as he put her leg up again, he then finally managed to hobble up and limp around. It was obvious after a few seconds that they were in a giant round room. Looking up, he could faintly see the stars, but the opening was smaller than he would have originally thought, letting in little light. Hobbling around, he noticed many sticks lying on the ground, he silently gathered them and brought them back to the area where Leah was, a few trips and he was able to make a small pile. After that, he spent the next few minutes frustrated and trying to light a fire. After many failures, some language, and some aggravating yells, he finally managed to get a small blaze going, it soon traveled through the rest of the pile, letting off heat and illuminating the cave.

The walls around them were covered from the ceiling with strange paintings, some look images looking like great warriors, with others showed those killed in battle. Many depicted a great struggle between Humans and Pokemon, while others depicted a battle between one group of humans with their Pokemon, versus another group. There was strange writing all around the walls, looking like some ancient dialect. Looking around for paths, there were a few some paths going from the main room.

"What is this place?" Leah asked in curiosity while looking around at the drawings, she noticed a main focus was the death of many of the warriors.

"It kinda reminds me of some sort of shrine," Joseph said in reply "I guessing honoring those who had fallen in battle"

"Does that mean that this is a tomb?" Leah asked sounding a little frightened.

"Maybe" Joseph said as he walked up to the walls. He briefly went down some of the side tunnels, but was cautious to stay within the light of the fire. "It looks like a labyrinth." He called out while returning to the main room.

"So if this is a tomb, where is everyone buried?"

"Probably all over the place," Joseph responded sitting down near the fire. "The maze is a good place to protect grave robbers and other such people. Those who tried to dishonor the graves could find themselves trapped in the maze of tunnels forever. Heck, I would not be surprised if there were traps of some sort,"

"Really, traps" Leah said in a humorous tone.

"Why not?" Joseph said "Back in ancient times, a warrior was one of the most important things in ancient societies, they always honored the fallen warriors, it'd make sense that they make ways to protect their resting places right.

"I guess" Leah said looking back at the fire. "So what are we going to do now?"

"I don't know," Joseph said grimly "I would say we climb up the way we came, but with your leg, it would be impossible for you to climb up, and I refuse to leave you behind."

"So how are we going to get out?" Leah replied back with a grim tone

"I say we wait until daybreak, then try and explore more of the tunnels, seeing if there is an easy way to reach the surface"

"That is kinda a long shot isn't it" Leah asked resting her head on a nearby rock.

"Yeah, but it is the only option we got, not unless you want to live here the rest of your life" Joseph laughed as he grabbed a stick and started poking at the fire. Sparks flew as the stick hit the charred remains of destroyed sticks.

"True" She replied calmly. He immediately could tell she would getting tired

"Get some rest" he said getting up. "I'll keep watch for anything out of the ordinary"

"You sure?" She asked, _since when is he courteous_ she thought to herself.

"Yes, just get some rest; we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow." He saw as he threw more wood unto the fire. They cracked and then fell into the inferno, Joseph perched himself up on a rock and stared at the starry sky. He was unsure and confused, even while trying to act brave, he saw little chance, anyone who knew they were down here would not do anything about it. They were too far away from any towns to be discovered, and with both of their injuries. It seemed hopeless at this point; he only hoped they would have some luck tomorrow.

* * *

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DIDN'T FIND THEM" Delia yelled at Professor Oak. She had just found out that her son was missing, and now she hers they can't find him. "WHY DIDN'T YOU FORCE THE GRUNT TO TELL YOU, YOU IMBECILES?"

"Because he ran off as soon as we saw him we didn't even get a good look at him." Oak snapped back

"Why didn't you capture him" Delia said still furious.

"He was going back to base, we couldn't follow him back to a bunch of Rockets, do you want us all killed." Oak said "Don't worry, they'll be fine"

"They'd better" She said as she looked out the window toward the forest.

* * *

A cool breeze awoke Joseph the next morning, the fire had gone out and he was on the ground. He awoke with a grog and picked himself up. He quickly grew tired last night and fell asleep, the early morning sun was shining down into the hole and lighting up the cave, the walls were shining with dew and he heard the sound of birds flying above the hole.

His friend was still asleep near the fire pit, her leg still propped up on the rock like the night before. She was shivering from the early morning cold; Joseph quickly gathered some more sticks, which were sparser than the night before, and built another fire, none the easier than last night.

His stomach growled as he sat down, they had just came out to hang out, and had brought only food for lunch, but now that was at their cave and not accessible from here. There was nothing that looked edible around the cave and he did not want to try to find anything is this hole.

"!" A deep voice vibrated throughout the cave, the fire instantly went out and Leah shot up in surprise, but quickly slumped in pain

"What the heck is that!" She said trying to get up. Joseph quickly shoved her back down and grabbed a burnt stick from the fire. His gloves protected him as he crept towards the tunnels; he heard loud stomps as the source seemed to be coming closer to them. It roared out again as it got closer, the large monster finally came into view, turning the corner and heading right for them.

It was a giant Aggron, the giant goliath steel type clambered right at him. When it steeped into the room it growled and charged right at Joseph who was behind the corner, the small teen barely escaped being pulverized as the giant Pokemon slammed right past him, with amazing speed it stopped and charged at him again. Joseph dodged and slammed the rod into his back, the beast barely seemed to acknowledge the blow as it swiped and slammed the rod in half. The two pieces slid across the floor. The Pokemon finally noticed Leah on the ground and began to charge at the defenseless girl.

Without thinking, Joseph jumped unto the large Pokémon's back to distract it. It bucked around trying to get the small kid off. Joseph held on tight as the Pokemon grew into frenzy, grabbing its horn to trying and control, the Aggron grew even more furious at his grasp. Not my best plan, he thought as the Pokemon started to run around. Leah had slowly gotten up and was not limping out of the way and into a small tunnel off the main room. While he was distracted watching her, the Aggron was charging towards a wall. It rammed into the wall causing huge chunks of dirt to fall from the hole above. It then turned around and slammed its back against the wall, crushing his body into the wall, he barely hung on as he tried again, this time much harder, Joseph slid off and fell to the ground in pain. He felt like all of his bones were crushed and he was gasping for breath, blood poured from multiple wounds as he laid there, barely able to look up, as the Pokemon slowly made its way towards his prize, his giant foot lifted up over his head as it prepare to crush him to death, he gasped for air as he tried to move, he was still to dazed and in pain to do anything.

He was just about slam down when a rock crumbled down on his head. He screeched at the ceiling as another rock hit him in the head. He shot a beam at the ceiling and more rock shot down, many chunks barely missing Joseph as the slammed down, causing the large steel type pain.

A Hyper Beam suddenly slammed into his head, the rock Pokemon collapsed to the ground fainted, turning his eyes up, he saw the grunt from yesterday staring right at him with a ledge.

"Great Job Golbat," The grunt said as he returned the large bat, he looked at Joseph "Looks like the two of them are toast, meaningless in the long run, I'll find someone else to fill my purpose." He laughed as he climbed back up and walked out of view, there was now a huge hole above them, much of the walls were destroyed, and they could clearly see the mid-morning sun.

Leah managed to limp out of her cover and hobble over to her fallen friend. He was in bad shape, there was a lot of blood pouring from his back, and his left arm looked crushed, along with his legs. She could tell that he had already whited out. She got down and started to work on him, trying her hardest to get the plug up the blood. After an hour of work, she finally managed to get most of it stopped up, but some still escaped. He had started to squirm after about 30 minutes, and looked like he was finally waking up.

Looking up at the sky, she could tell it was about noon, the sun was right over them and blazing down, light completely filled the cave, illuminating what little remained of the walls. Besides the fallen Aggron and Joseph, she could see no sign of life whatsoever. The large beast was heavily damaged and was clearly knocked out; he looked like he was not going to wake up for quite some time.

"Ughhhh" the boy in front of her said as he finally came to. He quickly rolled on his back and looked up at her; she noticed he was holding his left arm tightly against his chest. He quickly got up before she could say anything and walked over to the fallen Pokemon, laying a hand on its head, the Pokemon didn't move he grabbed his horn and lifted it. It didn't make any reaction at all. He picked up a rock and slammed it into his head, again no response whatsoever was made, finally he placed a hand and the Pokémon's chest, keeping it there for a few minutes. At that he finally spoke.

"It's dead" He said grimly as he took his hand off of him, the Pokemon and still not moved a muscle. "That is what a hate about Team Rocket, they are willing to hurt anyone they want and they don't care about life or anything." He looked down at the fallen Pokemon, his mouth was severely burned, the blast had obviously gone into the monster's mouth, yes, he did know the beast was trying to kill him, yes, he had attack and wounded him, but he did not want anything like this to happen, not to a living creature.

"That is what makes us different" His friend spoke up. "We care about each other"

"And it causes us pain, while we lose everyone we care about one by one, my father, your parents, Dillon's mom, Tyler, the list goes on and on."

"But we can't stop caring,"

"I not saying we should,"

"Than what are you saying?"

"I can't stand it" He said as he got up off the ground, he then started to walk towards a tunnel. Not looking back at his friend.

"Where are you going?" She asked after him"

"To find a way out" He replied without even turning around. She scowled under her breath and then hurried to catch up with him.

"Slow down!" She called after him. Slowed down by her leg

"No time" He said stopping to wait for her; he then supported her as he went off again

"What is the hurry?" She said as they walked down the tunnels, constantly changing directions.

"That Aggron is dead, if I am right, there are more Pokemon down here, when they discover him dead, and it won't take them long, they will look for anyone who might be responsible, and I'll guarantee that they will find us fast and not be reasonable.'

"Good point" She said as she tried to pick up the pace. The pair quickly made their way along the tunnels, looking for any paths that sloped up. Joseph reasoned that if they kept going closer to the surface, they would eventually find an exit.

It was not long before they heard a loud roar far behind them. Her heart sped up realizing what it meant, they had found their friend, and was not happy about it.

Joseph quickly sped up his pace, nearly caring his friend as he raced down the paths he could hear the wild Pokemon behind them charging closer having already picking up their scents. They could barely handle one, let alone dozens. He swooped down and told Leah to get on his Pokemon, Man I glad my mom made me follow her to the gym all these years, He thought to himself, though his friend did not weigh much for her young age, he still felt a strain on his back as he managed to stand up. He could made his way again at a somewhat faster pace, the weight on his back slowed him down much as he made his way down the tunnels, he soon found himself tired out after about five minutes but he moved on, he had to, for both their sakes.

Quickly rounding the corner, he saw a Rhydon coming down the path he had just taken; he nearly sprinted at the sight of the thing and made for as many side tunnels as he could. At this point it was not possible to tell where they were in terms of above ground, nor could he tell exactly how far they had gone, for all they knew, they could be near the big room again. He slid behind a wall as the giant Pokemon came into view again, he slowly made his way down a side tunnel, finding it a dead end. He crouched down and Leah hopped off his back as they both watched for the giant Pokemon.

Joseph knew it would not be too big for him to easily fit in this tunnel, but Joseph knew he would have no trouble busting through or attacking it or just plain blasting them. He only hoped that it would run right past them.

* * *

"Ugh" Dillon yelled as he slammed his fist again the wall, the frustrated boy had been searching for his friends, since dawn. Going through the woods checking any place they might be; now he was back at the destroyed cave, having gone their last and finding it totally ruined. He tried to go about clean up the area, and picking up the drawings and writings, along with throwing out all of his carvings, by the time he had gotten to the cave the sun was starting to set, now it was dark outside as he finished cleaning up the area.

He knew it would be too dark to go back now; the area would be too dangerous. He quickly went to the corner and uncovered the blankets they had carried there during the early winter. The sky looked dark like it might snow, and the air was freezing, he quickly went to fix the makeshift door. Looking out over the hideout, he realized they had done a pretty decent job over the past few months, after agree with the old children that they were too old for school and would not benefit from staying there, they were allowed to roam and do as they wished, as long as they stayed within the city. The trio had not listened and went out into the forest, quickly finding the cave that would be ideal to hide away. They had fixed it up with the help of Dillon's tools, making room for storage, chairs, hiding places, even and escape tunnel, which he did not want to go down right now. They had done an excellent job with it, having, if they wanted to, the things need to live out here. They had even made a good door when it had started to get cold that completely sealed up the cave in case they ever wanted to spend the night, they had never been able to though, since they had to get back to the town.

Dillon went outside looking for the door. The woods were dark and there were many noises about the air. Dillon quickly spotted the wooden door and grabbed it. Putting into place and hearing it snap shut, he quietly opened it and went inside making a makeshift bed from the covers, the moon was up and he pulled out his Poke gear, calling back to Pallet.

* * *

"WHERE ARE YOU" A hysterical Delia came on screen, "You had better get back here or you will be in trouble,"

"I can't" Dillon biting his lip want for the yelling

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T, DON'T TELL ME YOU ARE LOST TOO." She screamed

"No, I'm about a mile away from Pallet; it would be too dangerous for me to make it back since my Pokemon are weak from searching all day long."

"Where are y-"

"Calm down Delia" the Professor said pushing her out of the way "Where are you exactly?" He asked.

"Near the cliff" Dillon said

"Do you have any shelter?"

"Well" He said unsure if he should reveal the cave to them, the three would be toast. "I am in a cave" He finally said

"What cave, there are none big enough like the one it looks like you are in, well none that are easy to get into." The professor said "Where did you find it"

Crap He thought at the question, there was no way he could get away with a lie, the professor always seemed to catch them, plus he did know that they were leaving town every day, maybe he might be better than Mrs. Ketchum.

"In a small alcove the three of us discovered."

"What do you mean the three of us" Delia yelled as she came closer, Oak again pushed her out of the way.

"So that is where the three of you have been going all this time."

"What!" She yelled "You knew about this"

"Not exactly" The professor responded again pushing her out of the way. "How covered is it?"

"Completely, there is thick walls and a stone roof, and the other two sides there are thick trees that make a wall with no gaps," Dillon said "With the door we made it completely keeps the could out."

"Door?" The professor asked curiously "Was this door on the ground a few minutes ago?"

"Yeah," Dillon replied "Why?"

"My son should be around there" The professor said looking at the woman who was again beside him "He had been hoping to find a place to get out of the cold so he could begin the search easier tomorrow, he has a few others with him too, would they be able to fit.?"

"Them and then some" Dillon responded back

"Good, then why don't I call them and they can join you, if you don't mind, that would be safer."

* * *

"Alright" Dillon said "I'll wait outside for them." He finished as he hung up. He pulled out his Poke balls

"Go Onix, Geodude, Growlithe" He called as he threw the balls; the exhausted Pokemon appeared before him. "Time to relax guys" He said. Onix and Geodude roared in pleasure as they went off, the giant snake Pokemon went up to the ceiling to a few tall crawl space where the giant snake slithered in. Geodude soon followed him and laid down at the entrance. Growlithe walked around the alcove familiarizing himself with it again, his nose was flying as he was easily able to tell someone was here. At multiple places he started to growl. The dog eventually made his way over to the makeshift bed and laid down on the covers content.

"I'll be right back" He said to his rest Pokemon as he opened the door to the cave. He walked around trying to find some wood for a fire, gathering a pretty decent pile in his arm as there seemed to be an excess of branches on the ground. He put them in the middle of the cave and asked for Growlithe to light it. The fire was soon light and blazing, the smoke filing out into the many holes in the ceiling and walls, Dillon opened the door to guide the people to cave when something in the tall grass caught his eye. It gleamed off the light of the fire and shone out. After checking around he moved out into the night to investigate. The mysterious object continued to glimmer from the light of the fire unto Dillon came right up to it and saw it with horror.

It was his carving night, except it was covered with blood. He carefully picked up the handle of the blade, starring at it with horror filled eyes, searching the ground for the body of Joseph or Leah. He was at least calmed down when he found no sign of blood except the pool where he found the knife.

CRACK! Dillon jumped when he heard the sound, on the tips of his toes since he found the weapon.

"Hey Dillon" Samuel Oak said behind him, he saw multiple people enter the small cave. "Interesting place you guys found, I'm impressed with some of the things you have done." It was then that Samuel noticed the young boy's grim expression. "What's wrong" He said suddenly as he looked down at what he was holding so cautiously, he eyes widened as he saw the bloody knife.

"Where did you find that" the man said with extreme interest. "What is that?" He followed up.

"To answer your questions" Dillon responded his voice still shaking from the discovery. "That is my carving knife, which I left in the cave, I just found it right there in that pile of blood"

The man quickly called some guys out of the cave, telling them to search the area for any clues "You go inside and rest up." He said to Dillon before he took off. "You have done enough today." He said as he led the boy back inside, about half of the men were staying back in the cave while the other four went off searching for clues. Dillon laid down beside his Growlithe starting out of the door into the night sky.

* * *

The Rhydon was right in front of the pair down the path, the both of them silently slid backwards, trying to get as far away as they could from the Rhydon, there was not even enough space for them to be side by side. The giant beast was sniffing the air for their scent, slowly turning in their direction. Leah backed up again and hit the wall. They had nowhere else to go as the beast finally saw them turning full around to them. Leah backed up again and the wall slid back, a small hole opened up and she fell into it. Joseph dived in after her disappearing into the hole as well. The beast looked confused as the hole sealed up again. His prey disappearing.


	3. Chapter 3: Deeper into the Cave R

**Author Notes:** Ok this is now the third chapter that I am redoing. In my opinion when I redid the first two chapters, they were much better. They were also three times longer. I hope this one turns out the same, especially since I have a lot of things to write about in this chapter after ending the last chapter earlier than I originally did the first time.

As always, review and tell any of your thoughts, concerns, or suggestions or whatever, I don't care cuss me out if you want.

The Intro:

Joseph and Leah are still lost. After being pursued by a Rhydon who believed they had killed his friend, they found a hidden tunnel and the wall and quickly dived in finding themselves deeper in the cave. They now go unknowingly go farther into the dark caverns.

Meanwhile Dillon is spending the night at their secret hideout after looking long and hard for his friends, when night came he found his old carving knife which was covered with human blood, after being joined by a search party lead by Professor Oak's son, he and his men from are scrambling around the area of the hideout searching for any clues on the kids whereabouts or the reason for the blood

Will Team Rocket take advantage of the distraction and attack? Will Joseph and Leah survive? If so, how will they manage to get out of the cave? Find out now.

Poke Wars: Chapter 3: Deeper into the Cave; Countdown to the Rocket's assault

Leah was slowly rubbing her head as she regain conciseness, her head was pounding as a huge bruise was forming on her head. Her leg throbbed from her earlier injury. Looking around she now found them in a dark, damp, and cold cave. She began shivering as she made her way up and hobbled around. Looking at the wall she found no view of the hole they fell through. Not even a small hole. Trying to take in her surroundings, she estimated they were pretty far down, they barely had any light, and they had no food or water. Looks like it's hopeless she thought to herself as a faint noise came from her said, jumping around she saw a faint form on the ground, the sudden jolt sent a shock of pain in her leg causing her to fall.

"Leah" Joseph shouted as he suddenly sprung up and dove over to her. "You okay" he said

"I fine" she replied. She tried to get up but was somehow flung back to the ground. Struggling against it something was attached to her back and determined to not let her up. She pulled again and heard the stain of whatever her hold was a piece fallen to the ground. It finally let go and laid in a crumbled heap and the ground.

"What it that?" Joseph said looking down at it. She too bent down to see a pile of goo covering the ground. The same goo, they soon discovered, that was covering the whole ground.

"Come On" Her friend said beside her as he stood up "We have to keep moving." He reached down and helped her up. Her leg began to throb even more and she could not help but limp as they walked on. Her friend showed no sign of the injuries he too received. Not even from the snake bite from that Arbok. She did not know if he was trying to be strong and not show pain or what. He just walked on supporting her.

"Great, this just keeps getting better," Leah said "Where do you think we are now." This was a completely different place than the one they had just left. The walls were extremely damp one unusually clean for a cave. There was no way she could think of for light to come in, yet she could still see. And while everything was wet, she was not getting wet nor was her stuff. While it the cold of the cave was normal, this strange goo on the ground was not. A few times it even seemed to be moving.

"I have no idea" Her friend beside her replied. "But something tells me it would be better not to know."

"How far down do you think we are" She asked

"See previous answer" Joseph replied looking around "We have to be pretty far down, but I have no idea how far the drop was, or how far down we had gone before. We could be miles below ground."

"Great" She said "So how are we going to get out of here?"

"Am I supposed to know everything?" Joseph sighed with a playful smile Leah pushed him down as he was laugh at his little joke. He continued laugh at how work up she got until she threaten to hit him in the balls.

"Oh so do you want to fight huh." He said jumping up and getting into a play fighting stance. "You want to hit me." He said laughing. _That's it_ she thought as she tackled him to the ground, the pair got into a wrestling match, getting covered in goo and their clothes even more messed up than they already were.

All if a sudden, faint wind blew through the tunnel, bring their wrestling match to a halt, the wind sent shivers down their backs as a soft cry rang out through the cave and echoed off the walls.

"What was that?" Leah said slightly hiding behind Joseph. The voice vibrated through the cave, small blue colored shards of the cave walls started to faintly glow. The small spots of light started lighting up the cave dimly increasing their view in all directions. She looked around curiously at the walls, and upon examination could see faint crystals lining the walls and the ceiling, _that explains how we could see s_he thought_,_ _but why did they suddenly get brighter_ she wondered. In the end she concluded there's only one way to find out, she concluded as she hobbled up to catch up with her friend.

* * *

"SO WHERE ARE THEY!" she yelled at the grunted professor in front of her. The frantic mother had been up all night worrying about her oldest son.

"I don't know Delia" The professor said backing into a corner "But just cal-"

"Don't you tell me to calm down! I want to know where my son is!" The woman screamed

"What about Leah" An aide behind her said looking up from his clipboard to look at her. "She is missing too"

"I know that! But I am focused on my son first." The woman shot back, "And yes I do care about her"

"Well beating us up is not going to do a thing for us." The aide said returning to his work, walking out of the room.

"SIR" Another aide said running into the room gasping for breath leaning against the wall.

"What is it?" The professor asked getting up. He walked over to the aide and dragged him to the couch.

"The Rockets…they…are…coming." The aide said out of breath.

"WHAT!" The two said in unison.

"They…are…coming" The aide said trying to regain his breath. "Hundreds…of…them…tanks and all…the scouts…just confirmed."

"Where are they coming from" The professor asked already picking up a report and calling in an aide."

"They are coming from…Viridian." The aide said finally starting to catch his breath. The second aide ran into the room where the professor slammed it into his hands.

"Take this to the men guarding the perimeter." The professor said hurrying around his lab grabbing things he would need. "And sound the alarm. The Rockets are on the move!"

* * *

"Come on men, we have got to move!" Samuel said bursting into the hideout slamming the door behind him. The small search party jumped at the sudden noise breaking the night's silence, many of the falling to the ground.

"What's going on?" One said

"What's happened?" Another said

"What's the emergency?" A groggy one said.

"Up and at em men get packing, we need to get back to the town and fast. Team Rocket is on the move, their army left Viridian one hour ago."

"What!" multiple of them said at once.

"That's not possible"

"Why would they."

"They can't"

"We all know that they can" Samuel said "Move outs in five minutes, with or without any of you."

Millions of thoughts raced through Dillon's head at once at this news. Memories of the attack on his home town of Pewter. The fear in the adult's faces as the smoke of the tanks moved closer and closer. The battle cry of the men as they charged at the invading Rockets, determined not to let them in. He remembers the tanks firing on the town destroying all they hit. The fire spreading through the town. He remembered rushing towards the fray to help the overwhelmed men. Being stopped by his father, their mother rushing them to carts that would take him and most of his sibling to safety. He remembered her look at the agony of being separated, the look of his dad and his brother Brock. Tears pouring down his face as his siblings were then divided and sent in separate directions. These memories all flooded into his head at this news, memories that he had holed up for so long.

Around him the men who were sleeping merely two minutes before; were now scrambling to gather their stuff. It was the same scene he saw in Pewter. _Not again_, he thought _No, not again_.

"Dillon" Samuel said snapping him out of his thoughts.

"What" He said slightly jumping.

"You'll need to stay here." Samuel said

"What!" Dillon said "I'm not staying out of it this time. I wasn't allowed to help my own city when it needed it. How can you expect me to just standby again!" He yelled as white hot tears poured down his cheeks.

"You have to find them." The older man said hiding his face. This instantly shut the frantic boy up "We can't just give up on them. We are needed at home, but you know these woods better than any of us. You have the best chance."

Tears poured down his face at the thought of what was getting ready to take place. He knew they stood little chance, the rockets had continually sent wave after wave of attacks against the small town, leaving their forces weak. He knew what was going to happen. In two days the battle will begin, and only a miracle could save Pallet.

* * *

The fatigued pair trudged their way through the dim tunnels. The lights on the walls seemed to slowly brighten the further on they went as if leading their way. On the walls were these amazing pictures of many amazing battles. Joseph looked through them as they passed, studying the story of what seemed to be a great war.

"These are amazing" Leah said looking around in awe as they made it to a wider area of the tunnel, there were pictures and various writings covering the cave walls, seeming to tell the history of a mysterious war. Joseph walked over to the beginning and began to read. "What does it say" She said curiously looking around the room like indention.

"Long ago, there was a great time of peace and prosperity in Kanto," Joseph began to read "Living alongside the Pokemon, the human prospered and life was easy. It was a time of enlightenment, where years of peace had left those who would be fighting, studying and learning new things about the world. This included the study of their Pokemon friends, the humans quickly learned the power each of these creature possessed, how different they all were. They began to document to different Pokemon around them, this became a main focus in that society. Many believed that instead of more advanced technology; the Pokemon was all that was needed to make life easier.'

"After a time, many kings began to see Pokemon as weapons, something they could use to defeat their enemies. They began creating huge armies of Pokemon, with humans at the control, leading the Pokemon under their control. Wars followed and many year of trouble began.'

"Just when things seemed moving along and peace was starting to be made, did the men known as the brotherhood appeared. The discovered an ancient and evil power, and with it, they attacked the land, conquering the cities. Wiping out all who opposed them. The leader of these proud towns fought their hardest. In the end few escaped, but many were killed or enslaved. Kanto was on the brink of falling when a young hero rose up to defeat these evil men. A great battle took place in which many died, thanks to the young hero, the evil men were defeated and the great evil stored away in the maze below the ancient temples, never to be found again. Realizing full well that the power could be found again, the hero and his companions used their power to seal it away, knowing they could not destroy it, waiting for the chosen to come and finish what they started. The region returned to peace after the brave hero sacrificed himself, and many tried to claim the dark force. Hidden below is the power to destroy the world, and we must protect it at all costs."

Joseph finished reading the ancient description, looking at the drawings on the walls showing man versus man, and Pokemon versus Pokemon.

"Kinda reminds you of what is happening know," His friend said behind him. "Good thing the rockets don't have that ancient power though. Even without it, they are still devastating."

"I'm not so sure" Joseph said gloomily looking at the various drawing, in many were a mysterious figure. It looked like a Pokemon, but also like a human. It was surrounded by shadows whenever it was shown, and it blast away any in its path with a shadowy blast.

"What do you mean?" Leah said both trembling and curious.

"This thing looks familiar" Joseph said

"How? I have never seen anything like it."

"I'm not sure, it just does." He replied looking curiously at the strange picture before him. The dark figure gloomed in the air, floating by itself, the people on the ground cowering in fear at it, curiously, both sides seemed to shy away from the creature, like they couldn't control it and were seemed afraid it would destroy them all. The beast had a dark presence to it that sent a chill through his spine. Looking through the pictures, he found one of the dark beast against a mysterious figure. He had no clue who it was. Behind the figure was the young hero on the ground. A small blue Pokemon seemed to glow in the background, fallen by the hand of the beast.

"You're going crazy," Leah said getting up.

"Hey!" He retaliated.

"Well I speak the truth" Leah said holding her hands up. He raced over and tackled her to the ground as she shoved him off and jumped on him. This match was ended much quick as something was sliding underneath of them. The strange blue goo was moving, quickly getting faster.

"What the heck" He shouted out as they were somehow picking up and carried away by the goo. They went deeper into the tunnel as the now river of goo was getting deeper. Like all of it was being dragged toward whatever was at the end of the cave.

"Ow!" He shouted as he was forced into a rock sticking up out of the ground, flipping him over face first into the sticky goo. He friend pull him out as they were carried down farther at an extremely fast pace. The goo was going faster and deeper as they started to sink. Leah being a girl was slightly shorter than her friend and could no longer touch the bottom. And even Joseph could barely touch the bottom as the bottom half of the cave with a thick river of blue goo.

The crystals flashed out now, completely lighting up the cave as they were moved along, he could see everything until the next turn of the tunnel, the pointy rocks above to the slick walls. With the level slowly rising, he could no longer touch the bottom. He was not as strong a swimmer as his friend was and with the fast moving current, had trouble keeping his head above the goo, and constantly found himself completely submerged. Leah did not have the same problem growing up in a water city where she swam every day. Slowly the pair was been dragged about. The once calm cave seeming like a death trap as they were pulled along closer and closer to the end.

* * *

Dawn finally broke as the men reached Pallet. Already things were in frenzy as they rushed to prepare for the oncoming invasion. Outer defenses were already being made to stop the tanks. The Pokemon were put through their paces to get them in top condition. The town was well on their way to prepare for an invasion. 18 hours left until the rockets reached Pallet.

* * *

Dillon was already on his way as soon as the sun came up. His Pokemon scouring through the area desperate to find his friends. He was going even farther away from Pallet as he continued his search for his friends, making his way farther then he knew about.

At about Noon, he was completely lost and confused, he could have gone in circles for all he knew. His Pokemon had been returned long ago to rest up, only Growlithe refused to leave his side. He came to the base of a mountain that had tire tracks going up, p_retty Good place to look_ He thought to himself as he began the trek up.

* * *

Leah was desperately struggling against to the current to make it to her friend. It seemed to get harder and harder to move with every stroke, her friend was down again as they seemed to hit a steep point the surge almost slammed her into Joseph as she struggled to pull him up. He came diving up gasping for air. Struggling to stay above the goo.

Without warning a sharp turn slammed them against the rocks of the wall. Joseph with his back turned took full brunt, hitting his head harder along with the rest of his body. The fact that Leah was forced into him did not help his cause as he was knocked unconscious by the force. Leah struggled even more, without him kicking his body started to weigh her down. All the movement she had been doing caused her leg to throb in pain making it hard to focus. It already seemed hopeless as more bad news presented itself; she instantly came into contact with the solid wall. The force knocked her friend away from her and he started to drift down into the mess. Looking all around she could see they were trapped with no way out. The level was rising fast as there was nowhere for it to go. Grabbing her friend they were forced by the current into the wall, movement was extremely difficult as the force pinned them up. The pressure causing pain throughout her either body. There was barely any room left for them to breathe as the goo almost completely filled the cave. She began gasping for breath as the level finally reached to roof of the cave, leaving them with no source of air. Guess I don't have to worry about starving to death anymore, she thought to herself as the pair began to sink deeper into the goo. Feeling lightheaded, she could not hold her breath any longer, just when they both hit the bottom, a bright light flashed out, and the pain stopped.

* * *

As he reached its peak, Dillon dove for cover as he heard the sound of voices. Peering from the tall grass Dillon saw 5 men in a Team Rocket uniform, they were only grunts, but what where they doing up here he wondered. He cautiously moved forward hoping to see his friends. It would be bad if they were caught, but they would at least be alive. Going up the last slope, he came upon an ancient ruin. With all the crumbled rock, it looked like it was a magnificent structure in its day. A crane with the Rocket logo was at the entrance, they seemed to be looking for something important as the admin was screaming at them to find it quickly. Curiosity getting the better of him, he snuck through a hole into the ruins.

Authors Notes: What is the fate of Joseph and Leah? How will the people of Pallet be able to withstand the Rocket onslaught? What will Dillon discover as he follows the Rockets? Find out whenever I get around the writing the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4: Friends Reunited R

**Authors Notes:** Sorry it took so long for me to update anything, it's called getting sidetracked with school projects, having to help move my sister back home from college, my dad losing it again (third time since I started writing this story), then exams came up and I then went on vacation, also for anyone who cares my school baseball team won the state championship so I was busy with that too. Basically I have been busy the last few weeks, but now I am home for the summer, NO SCHOOL, so I should have more time to write.

Also could some of the readers try to review more, I don't care if I am fifty chapters ahead of this, if there is a problem with the story, poor dialogue, bad storyline, terrible characters, messed up scene. Tell me, I can't tell for myself that well because I am biased this being my story. So just tell me instead of leaving this story and never coming back.

And now since I am probably boring you, here is the next chapter.

**The Intro:**

Trapped. That is how Leah and Joseph now find themselves as the cave they found themselves in soon turns into a death trap. The strange blue goo that was covering the floor started rising and quickly dragging them down the cave, with the level quickly rising, time was running out as the goo completely filled the tunnels, leaving them with no place to get air.

Meanwhile above, Dillon had stumbled across the Rocket's latest project while searching for his friends. He now spies on the crooks to see what interest they have in these ancient ruins.

With 18 hours remaining until the Rocket's attack begins the people back in Pallet scramble to protect themselves from the oncoming rocket invasion.

Tensions are boiling as the things started to get interesting now.

**Poke Wars: Chapter 4: Friends Reunite; Dawn of the Rocket Attack:**

Diving between, piles of rubble; Dillon silently follows his prey into the interworking of the ruins. After stumbling upon their operation, his curiosity compelled him to follow them. He just hoped that his curiosity would not get him killed.

He could barely make out the paints they used to cover what he believed to be a great hall; he saw pictures of warriors and Pokemon versus Pokemon, along with one of a mysterious dark figure. With them separated, there was no way of telling what they said, so he barely gave them a notice.

Leaving the hall, the grunts went into a dug out hole in the wall, with no way to sneak in easily, he had to chance being discovered as he crept into the uncovered room.

Upon entering, it was pitch black darkness, up ahead he could see the faint light of a torch, using the darkness as cover he crept closer, noticing how that even though they were fully lit, they barely covered a foot in this darkness, as if it seemed to prevail over the light of the fires. He could now see the Admin and recognized him. Blood surged through his veins as he fought the urge to go and strangle the man. Before him was the man who attack his hometown. He was in front of a highly sealed container. Just looking at it, gave him chills that ran down his spine. A dark aura crept from the box, every man in the room felt it. The admin was fooling with the locks as the grunts gave him light. He seemed to make the final adjustments and turned to face his men.

"It seems we are about to find what we have been searching long and hard for, the great evil used to all but wipe out Kanto long ago, with our forces and its mighty power, we will take over the world." He finished his little speech and his men cheered in triumph. The admin turned to open the case. Dillon could feel that dark aura and he had no special powers or anything, he could still fell the dark energy. He knew the rockets could not get their hands on whatever was in there, and he was the only one to stop them. Checking his belt, Onix, Geodude, and Growlithe were the only Pokemon he had on him, and they were all tired from the long day they had had, though they might be able to crush this room, but that would involve distracting the grunts and the admin, he knew he would not be able to hold them off, but if the Rockets got their hands on that power, a lot more people would gonna die then just him. He had to act fact and he did jumping out into the open and sending out his Pokemon. His mighty rock snake Onix came out and roar the rockets hit the ground in terror as his rock Geodude came out slamming into the ground before levitating in the air. Growlithe appeared before his master and blasted towards the admin. The old man barely jumping out of the way. Turning with a look of hatred, the fire reflecting off his face gave him an evil glare as both could look at each now. His look made Dillon wonder if fighting that thing would be better. No time for those thought he thought as he faced his opponent.

"So the little boy from Pewter is trying to be brave again." The man laughed. "Looks like you came to a long way to escape me just to die at my hand."

"I don't think so" The young teen replied. "You're not getting that" He said pointing to the dark case.

"And you think you'll be the one to stop us. You're in no position to do anything." He laughed; he heard the rocks behind him shift and turned to see a Persian behind him. There were four more Persian circling him, along with 4 Weezing and more Arbok. "You're surrounded."

"Your outnumbered" Dillon bluffed, he had always been able to beat his friends at cards, but he had never bluffed with such high stakes.

"No we're not, you only have three Pokemon," The rocket laughed

"How do you know, can you see all around the room, I came from a gym, I have dozens of Pokemon, I already sent them out and they are surrounding you as we speak."

"Then its time you used them" He order his grunts to attack. The younger boy began to laugh stopping the men in their tracks.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, if a battle broke out that thing would probably get hit in the crossfire." He said as he slowly pulled out his phone out of his back pocket and called the last number, the professor. "And with the look of that thing, it wouldn't survive anything no matter how strong it may seem it had been there since this temple was in use."

"I right sir the a-"

"I know its age. That does not matter to me. Get that boy."

"Oh bad idea." Dillon said pointing above the case. Onix had positioned his tail above the case ready to smash it to bits. "One move towards me and he destroys it. And your Pokemon don't have the attack to take him down quickly."

The two began to a started down, a grin on Dillon's face as the admin's expression was full of hate, he fully bought his bluff, he only had three Pokemon and now of them would stand against the onslaught of the rockets for long, looking at his phone the call did not go through, his life depended on how long they bought his bluff.

Pain as the current pushed her against the wall, her heart was pounding for air, with no place to go the pair sank to the bottom, it seemed like the end, after all this, just when she had given up hope, a bright light shone out and a voice rang out, then nothing.

The young girl woke spring up from the ground gasping for air as she now found herself in a new room. Torches surrounded the walls lighting up the room and the hallway leading from it, there was absolutely no sign of the goo from earlier, not even on her clothes. Her head was still pounding with every heartbeat, her leg pounded, soreness engulfed her as she slowly lost focus and faint on the floor.

"Sir, the Rockets speeding up!" a scout said reporting his findings,

"How much time do we have," the Professor said watching as the men make a crude wall to hold them off.

"I'd say 14 hours most."

"We got to move quickly!" the professor called out "They will be here at dawn!"

"Dad" Samuel said "There is no way we will be prepared for them by then

"I don't think they would be willing to give us the needed time," the professor said as he gathered those in charge. "Protecting the people is our number one priority. We'll need safe houses for the woman and children."

"We do you mean" A woman said from the middle, "I am staying to fight" Several others agreed with her.

"Fine, those who don't want to fight and the kids don't get a choice" He said to a young group with Ash at the front ready to fight. Aws came from their directions as many of them walked away in disappointment.

"We could use the residential house."

"Those would be good except they are too open, easy to hit,"

"With all due respect most of the town is open; Pallet is pretty small compared to most cities." A man spoke out

"True, both them being there would make them have to move in closer if they want to hit them with the tanks, and give us more space to hold them back."

"Not much," the sulky one said.

"We could try to drag them into the business area," Samuel suggested. "It is the closest to a real city and will give us the most cover."

"That is good, but we won't be able to avoid having to fight them in the open." One of the aides said

"Costs will be high, but they'll get a lot higher if we don't stop those freaks."

"He's right" The professor spoke up "unfortunately, there is no way to avoid casualties, we have to hold them, it they take Pallet, Kanto is all but fallen, we must hold them at all costs."

Joseph sprung up suddenly from his sleep. Dazed by the event and unsure of how he was still alive after all that. The last thing he remembered was slamming into that wall and then sinking into the goo. His friend lay beside him. He noticed strangely that her clothes were dry and none of the goo was still on her. His bone ached and cried in protest as he got up, checking himself and finding the same as his friend. Unlike the previous cave, this one was completely lit; torches lined the walls and a long hallway leading from it. This passage seemed different from the others, he could tell it had been carved; the walls were smooth and round. Down the hallway a sealed door flickered in the fire light. A mysterious symbol covered the door; a golden sword surrounded by stream of water, a circle of fire, a gush of air, and a ring of earth. The four elements circling the mystical sword.

"Ugh" came a soft voice behind him. Turning quickly he saw his friend lying still on the ground, he could see her trembling in pain and quickly went to her side. Her eyelids fluttering her eyes came open, struggling to sit up his fatigued friend had a smile on her face at seeing her friend alive and well. He knew full and well what she had done without her saying anything, she had saved him. How else could he have survived than if she didn't carry him above the goo? His friend struggled to get up, her muscles shook, going above and beyond what they are normally capable of, now soreness and fatigue settled in leaving her weak. Grabbing her, he lifted her up. Supporting her as she struggled to remain standing.

"You okay" She said finally as she managed to stay up "After you sank I thought you were gone."

"Wait you were gonna let me drown!" Her friend said in state of shock.

"No, but when you hit a wall while moving fast, it is hard to hold to anything, is it not?"

"True," He receded. "So now where are we?"

"So now it's my turn to know everything."

"Fine then do you remember how we got here, there isn't an opening to the past tunnel."

"I don't know, the goo completely filled the cave, we were both sinking, then there was a bright light and we were here."

"Vague" He said again glancing at the door

"What's that?" Leah said noticing it for the first time.

"Only one way to find out." Joseph said as he directed the pair towards the door. Looking at it closer, he knew it must be his eyes playing tricks on him, but he swore the elemental rings were moving, they were circling the sword, Heck after what has happened; I shouldn't be surprised he thought to himself. Leah pushed away from him, be able to barely support herself with the blood rushing down to her legs. The girl rested against the wall as he walked up to the door. At this distance, he was sure it was moving, it was also glowing as a gem in the hilt of the sword flashed out in bright colors, Joseph reached up and touched the gem, a small tremor started after he touched it. A small scream came from behind as a rock almost hit her. She dove towards him as more rocks fell. Hearing a huge crack Joseph turned to see the ancient seal being broken. Another loud crack sent dirt flying in the air. It continued that way until they could not see anymore, as soon as the tremor began, it stopped.

A faint glowing appeared as the dust started to settle. They could make out the faint outline of the now open door. Walking up the pair passed through the door way. Inside was a tall and circular room, two large statues stood fixated against the opposite wall, stair going up were winding their way around the walls. Though the pair took no notice of the way to get out, but the glowing objects the statues were holding. These two circular oval, type objects floated above the hands of the statues. The one with a sword, the object it held was dark blue in color, a black band came around the near bottom, expanding and shrinking as it made its way around. Its partner was holding a shield, in its other hand, the object was light blue, with a red eye in the center, looking like it had yellow eyelashes. Joseph seemed drawn to the statue with the sword, before he knew it, he was in front of the strange object, it seemed to be calling to him, he reached out his hand and touched the object, the glowing stopped as the object slowly drifted down into Joseph's arms. It felt warm like it was alive. He felt it was calling to him, like it was talking, and though he couldn't make out what it said, he could understand it. He stepped away from the statue unsure about what to do, the glow that was previously surrounded both now vanished as Leah too grabbed to other, the reaction was the same as was his; floating gently to her arms. Both statues were now dark as the rest of the cave lit up. Torches lit the stairs, which went on for quite some time, he saw what seemed to be a very faint sign of sunlight. Turning to his friend, the pair began the long climb up.

The stare down continued as the boy looked at his older opponent. A smug grin on his face as the experienced Admin was completely falling for his bluff. He debated back and forth about taking it farther and forcing them to surrender, but that could end badly for him, by now, at least ten Pokemon circled him. He had three Pokemon with him at the time, and though they were powerful, He doubted their ability to withstand their attack. Knowing there was no other option and that he could not give them time to call his bluff, he moved in.

"Now would be a good time to surrender."

"Why so you and those pathetic wimps can get your hands on this," He said pointing behind him, "I'd rather it be destroyed, now the time to see who is telling the truth about their power, prepare to die runt." The man sent out his Nidoking from its Pokeball "Hyper Beam" He said point at the unsuspecting snake, the blast charged awfully quickly as Dillon could do nothing but watch as his giant Pokemon was blasted back. The snake cried out in pain as it slammed into the ground. "Brick break," He said point at the floating rock above him, with amazing speed and agility, the giant Pokemon jumped up and slammed his glowing fist into the rocks back. The Pokemon was shot like a bullet into the ground.

"Where is your army of Pokemon huh" The Admin laughed "I got to admit, you know how to bluff, but nothing can save you now. Nidoking, finish the job," The giant Pokemon roared in compliance, charging down the young boy as the admin laughed, Dillon dove out of the way as the huge Pokemon came trucking by. He stopped and prepared for another charge as a huge fire blast hit him in the face, slamming him into the ground, the force of the fall shook the room as giant rocks fell on the monster Pokemon, the admin yelled out angrily as his prized Pokemon was collapsed in a heap.

"Growlithe quickly destroy the case." Dillon called out. As the flamethrower neared the case, one of the Raticate jumped in its path, shield the case, it collapsed onto the floor. "Get him" the Admin yelled returning Nidoking.

"The remaining nine started to advance on the young trainer. Dillon dove out of the way as one of the Persian swiped at him, this quickly counter by the fire type blast the cat to the ground, the three Raticate all attacked the dog as the Golbat moved in to the trainer, Growlithe was too busy defending himself from the oncoming Raticate to protect his master. The large swarmed at the boy opening their mouths to let out their poison sting attack, Dillon had no way to defend himself at this point, he braced himself for the attack.

Clink, clink, clink Dillon looked up to see his Geodude protecting him from the oncoming attack, the Golbat stopped their attack as the small rock started to glow. He expanded as he shot to the ground, feet grew as he returned to his normal color, "Graveler" It shouted as it faced down the bats.

"All right" Dillon shouted as he looked at his newly evolved Pokemon, "Graveler use Roll Out" He shouted. His Pokemon curled up into a ball and spun in place, launching himself at the first bat and knocking him out of the sky. The remaining two started shouting poison spikes at the rock; they bounced off as he slammed into another bat. Growlithe tackled the last Raticate and threw him at the remaining Pokemon, thanks to Graveler they had survived the first wave, but the grunts were sending out more Pokemon, 1 Weezing, 2 Koffing, 6 Golbat, 12 Zubat, 2 more Persian, 4 Meowth, 3 Arbok, 6 Ekans, 4 Raticate, and 8 Rattatta appeared in front of him. The 48 Pokemon began to the charge at him.

"We have the case, show no mercy" The admin yelled from the doorway; four grunts were carrying the case behind him. The Pokemon charged at his small team. A red beam came from his belt as Onix appear; he was in tears at the loyalty of his Pokemon, breaking out of their Pokeballs just to help him. The snake roared as the Zubat and Golbat swarmed around him, their wings easily moved them out of the way of his attacks. Growlithe prepared to help his partner as the Meowth and Persian charged at him. Graveler took on the Raticate and Rattatta, The Pokemon was overwhelmed and there was still some waiting to replace those who fell. The bats began swarming around the snake, a loud screech came out as sonic waves swarmed the Pokemon, the giant snake cried in pain as it slammed all over the place, its giant head and tail taking out many of the Golbat as it finally slammed to the ground, the fallen Pokemon were returned leaving his snake on the ground, and three Golbat coming after him. Growlithe slammed down at the Persian, going at it with his claws and teeth, the cats found themselves at a disadvantage as the dog took full advantage of his fire abilities. Dillon dove underneath of a charging Golbat, stopping long enough to return Onix. If only Joseph was here, the boy thought having seen his friend take on a Pokemon with his bare hands, and win. Graveler was spinning on top of a Raticate, jumping off and slamming into the group of Rattatta. He couldn't believe that his Pokemon were actually holding their own for now. After finishing off the cats, Growlithe dove for the incoming Snakes. Grabbing one by the neck and starting a flamethrower. The snake was pushed out at the fire blast. Its comrades getting angrily at the treatment

"Enough!" A voice called out. The Pokemon all stop attacking as they looked at the source. A woman in an Admins uniform was in the doorway. "Since you boys are able to contain a small child, I guess I'll have to do it." The woman pulled out a Pokeball "Nidoqueen, kill" She shouted as her female monster came out of its balls. Graveler started spinning wildly at the beast; jumping up to slam into it. The Pokemon growled and got the giant rock, stopping it in its place, and slamming it into the ground. A white ball formed in her mouth as she shot out of Hyper Beam, nailing the injured Pokemon, "Graveler!" He called out as the smoke settled, he rock Pokemon was in a heap on the ground. Clenching his teeth he pulled out his friend Pokeball, "Thanks Graveler, wouldn't have made it this far without ya." Dillon turned to face his opponent. By now the other Pokemon had been recalled, it was just Growlithe and Nidoqueen. The giant beast brought back her head ready to charge at the small pup. Growlithe dodged out of the way. "Use Flamethrower!" He called out as his Pokemon was now overhead of the monster. A gulp of flame came out of its mouth, slamming into the beast. "All right" He called out to his Pokemon as he landed safely on the ground. The smoke cleared to show the huge beast still standing strong, no scratches or nothing. "Growlithe use Quick Attack" He called. His Pokemon charged at the creature with amazing agility. "Catch it" The woman called out. The beast did an uppercut and grabbed Growlithe by the neck. Crush the pathetic runt." She called out. "Growlithe use smokescreen." Dillon called out quickly. The puppy released huge deposits of smoke, causing the large beast to cough as the smoke entered his lungs. The beast yelled angrily as it blasted at the dog now in front of it. Dillon suddenly had an idea. "Growlithe get behind it and use Flamethrower." He called out. His loyal Pokemon shook his head as he leaped towards the beast. "Stop him" The admin yelled angrily. As the pup went underneath her legs, she let out a Hyper Beam, blasting him in the back. "Finish him" She called. The giant beast grabbed the small Pokemon as flung him across the room. Dillon ran after his Pokemon diving, just barely catching him as they both slammed into the ground. Growlithe clenched its teeth in pain, struggling to its feet. The giant beast clumber towards the pair. Dillon grabbed the dog and started moving backwards. He pulled out Growlithe's Pokeball, just for the dog to grab it in protest, growling as he held the ball in his mouth before tossing it back to his trainer. Dillon's back hit the wall as he was backing away from the beast. Nidoqueen seeing her prey trapped, charged out them. Just as she got within a foot of them, the ground beneath them cracked. A huge chunk of the floor sunk into the ground. The ground buckled under the giant Pokémon's weight. "Nidoqueen come back" Its trainer yell frantically searching for its Pokeball, she found it as it was too late. The floor collapsed sending the trio falling into the darkness below.

Down below, Joseph and Leah finally made it to the top of the stairs. Leah was tightly clutching her orb. Joseph had safely put his away in the tight confines of his small bag. The light was getting brighter as they made it to the hole. A pile of Debris was on the ground in front of the small opening. Joseph took off his pack from around his shoulder, and put it on the ground. Proceeding to climb into the hole. He stuck his hand out and grabbed his back, after which he disappeared in for a few moments, before poking his head out. "Come Leah, this is a way out. You'll never where we are." He said as again he disappeared, rushing up the tunnel, ugh he is gonna blow something, she thought as she carefully made her way into the hole. Clutching the orb with great care not to drop it. The tunnel gently slopped upward into the sun, she had never seen a more welcoming sight in her life. Hurrying as fast as she could she make her way up. Coming out of the hole into a much larger room.

"Recognize anything." Her friend said from the doorway. The sunlight was coming in behind him just taunting her.

"Wait a minute" She said as she stopped her advance towards the door. "This is our hideout" She said finally recognizing it.

"Yep I knew I liked this place" Joseph said moving from the doorway letting the sunlight in. The sun's beam was a welcoming sight after all that time underground. They both ran outside into the fresh sunlight. It was afternoon and the sun was lowering, multiple Pokemon were wondering around going about their lives. After the drama they had been through, the peace and serenity of this scene was awe-inspiring.

"So how long do you think we were down there" He friend said interrupting his thoughts.

"A few days at least," He replied.

"Great" She said "We are in so much trouble."

"Only you" He replied shaking head. "Instead of being thankful we are still alive, you worry about getting in trouble."

"Oh sure, we survived, but now we're going to be grounded." She replied with fake joy

"Lighten up" He replied laughing.

"So I should go crazy like you?" His friend said looking at him.

"No, but live a little, who cares about what is going to happen, you are here now."

"You should care; don't you want to be stuck in your house for a month?"

"Why should I care about that, worrying about what is going to happen, ruins the fun of the moment."

"So your saying we should do whatever we want without a care of the future."

"No, I'm saying having fun now. You can't avoid what is going to happen, so why worry about it, face it when it comes."

"You are so retarded."

Joseph just laughed at her comment, replying with a simple "thank you" before walking back into the cave. Leah clenched her fist, she hated when he did that. He could easily irate her, but nothing seemed to bother him.

A loud crash came from the cave, breaking her from her thought. Dust poured from the cave as she rushed in. She could hear two boys coughing from within. When the dust cleared, she immediately saw Joseph, a little shaken up and surprised at the sudden rock fall. In the middle of the mess they both perked up when a big chunk of rock was pushed out of the way, and their friend came climbing out of the hole.

"Ugh" He said not completely around of his surroundings. Growlithe struggled out, looking dazed by the fall. The Nidoqueen lay at the bottom, blood pouring from the cracks of its armor. The boy slipped off the pile and slid to the ground, his loyal Pokemon jumped after him.

"Dillon!" They both yelled as they saw their friend collapse, Joseph sprinted over to the boy, immediately checking his pulse. After a tense minute between the three surrounding him, they breathed a sigh of relief when Joseph put his hand down with a smile on his face.

"Just shaken up" Joseph deduced. "He is definitely going to be sore in the morning, but he live."

"Good" Leah said as she looked down at her friend, he was all scraped up, obviously from the fall he took. His fire type beside him looked at its master with pleading eyes. "He'll be okay" She comforted rubbing the dog's head. He began to perk up at the news.

"You two must have seen some action." Joseph said looking the two over. His friend groaned as his body shook, his eyes began to twitch as they slowly began to open.

"Growlithe" He shouted springing up. His loyal Pokemon immediately came to his side licking his face. "You're okay" He said relieved, looking up for the first time to see the pair in front of him. "Joseph! Leah!" He shouted "Where have you been?"

"Straight to the point as always, no hello, no are you okay?" Joseph said smirking.

"No seriously where have you been." Dillon said "Everyone has been worried sick. They sent out multiple search parties, and when I found the knife well..."

"Don't worry, we are okay." Leah said to her friend.

"But where did you two go?" Dillon asked

"About I'd say a hundred feet below your feet." Joseph replied "Sound about right." He asked the girl beside him.

"Mostly" She said.

"But what happened?" Dillon said slowly standing up "They followed the trail to a giant hole then nothing."

"Ugh" Joseph said laughing "If only they had gone down the hole."

"WAIT" Dillon suddenly said. "Team Rocket" He shouted remember the crisis. "They are going to attack Pallet!"

"WHAT!" Joseph shouted franticly, his home, his friends, his family; his heart sped up at this news. After all this, they still weren't safe, "When?" He managed to choke out.

"I don't know, they left Viridian two days ago, the night when you disappeared."

"We got to move now." Joseph said grabbing his back. The orb was starting to shake slightly. Tightening up his bag he threw it over his back and tightened it. "Come on!" He said to his two friends, Growlithe was waiting by the door, Leah grabbed her bag and got up. Dillon dove in and found his pack in the debris. The trio quickly ran towards Pallet, Joseph prayed they would reach Pallet first.

Authors Notes: Will the People be able to withstand the Rocket onslaught, what is the fate of the young trio, what new dangers face our heroes in the one place they believed safe, find out soon (hopefully)


	5. Chapter 5: The Seize on Pallet R

**Authors Notes:** Now for the fun stuff, the battles, tell me if the war scenes suck, are awesome, worst thing ever, or whatever. I don't know, honestly I am still trying to figure out how I passed Freshman year without flunking, let alone knowing how terrible a writer I am. So please Review.

**Intro:**

Friends reunited at last, after a multiday search, Dillon has finally reunited with Joseph and Leah, after the pair, got lost in a complex of underground tunnels while escaping Team Rocket. Now with the Rocket Army soon approaching the small town; the trio race back home to help and fight against the evil assault. How will the people be able to withstand the oncoming onslaught, how will they survive, what good will our heroes be able to do. Find Out Now.

**Poke Wars: Chapter 5: Seize on Pallet; The Fierce Battle Begins.**

The sun slowly lit up the early morning sky. After returning home at midnight, the trio received a warm welcome and much needed medical care for themselves and the Pokemon. None had gotten any sleep, the people were in frenzy as the tanks were now in their sights. Chaos presumed as positions were taken, cannons were mounted, and Pokemon were released. The trio made their way into the plains, Joseph determined to fight this time, and not hide while he loses another person close to him. In the first attack, his dad had been killed by the leader. In the previous attack, his best friend Tyler was dragged away by the grunts, and they had not heard from him since.

"Get into positions! Everyone!" The Professor yelled from the front. Three Pokemon were standing behind him. A Blastiose, a Charizard, and a Venasaur.

"Move it move it" Someone called out.

"Get ready!" one of the men on the wall yelled, "Their in range!"

That was the last heard of them as the wall exploded from the outside, the men on top went flying to the ground, as flames shot into the sky, causing many near the wall to dive for cover.

"Joseph we have to go now" His mom screeched behind him

"No, I am staying." He said stubbornly facing the oncoming threat.

"No you are not" she said sternly grabbing him. "I already lost your father, I'm not losing you." She said as she dragged him away. The young teen struggled against her grip.

"Let me go!" He shouted trying to break free. The argument was silenced as a shell came through the hole in the wall, creating a huge explosion, blood curdling screams could be heard from those caught in the blast, as those who survived dove away from the heat, many being hit from the shrapnel coming from the shell. The wall seemed to explode as the tanks clambered through.

"Fall back" Someone yelled as explosions rocked the field.

"Fire" The professor yelled at the cannons. Shells began flying from both sides as the tanks flooded in. Hatches opening from the top revealing the grunts. Hundreds of Pokemon flooded towards the defending men. The three Pokemon beside the Professor charged into the fray, followed by many of their comrades.

"People of Pallet" A voice appeared over a loud speaker, "You have two options, right now. Surrender calmly, and you will live. Or choose to fight, and die."

"We will never surrender to you." Oak yelled

"So be it" the voice said as the onslaught began again.

The town's people sent out their Pokemon against the oncoming attack. The two groups sped towards each other as the battle began. The cannons fired at the oncoming tanks. Explosions rocking the area.

"Get the kids to safety" Oak yelled as he battled a nearby Arbok. His Pokemon taking heavy hits as it was blast by the onslaught.

"Run" Delia yelled as she grabbed Joseph and Leah who were teaming up against an Arbok. Dillon's Onix began roar after being sent out. "Dillon get out of here." Oak yelled as Venasaur fell from exhaustion, vanishing from sight. The wall was all but gone under the furious assault. Dozens of hot air balloons floated over the city, releasing small bombs onto the buildings.

The older woman led those out in the open towards the safe house. Joseph and Leah ran beside of Dillon. Both were still clutching the mysterious orbs tightly. Now both of them were shaking rapidly.

"Fall back to the building" Oak yelled as the last of the cannons went up in flames. Multiple blasts were sent towards the fleeing people. Joseph watched in horror as one minute a small group of his classmates were fifty yards in front of him, and the next all that remained of them was fire and smoke. Off in the distance, he heard the sound of a building collapsing. The running trio were shot back as a shell barely missed them, hitting and obliterating the road feet from them. More shells hit the building collapsing it in their path.

"Joseph!" He heard his mother yell.

"I'm fine" He shouted "Keep going, the path is blocked" He then hit the ground as dove out of the way as multiple blasts hit the building around him. Looking up, hundreds of Pokemon now swarmed the streets, covering the buildings, the streets, and the sky. "We have to keep moving." He yelled as he slugged a diving Persian, the big cat shook on the ground from the impact. Joseph grabbed a metal bar of the ground and swung at one of the incoming Golbat. The bar made impact and went flying into the distance.

"Home Run!" Dillon said jokingly, they shared short laugh before coming back to reality.

"Joseph, Dillon" The Samuel yelled "We told you to get out of here." He blocked an incoming Weezing.

"We kinda can't" Leah pointed at the debris covering the entire street. A blast sent a man climb the pile flying over the wall.

"Come on!" Joseph yelled, using the bar to bust open a door. "Get in get in." He yelled as Leah then Dillon and finally Samuel and a few others came into the building. Slamming the doors shut. He called out to Dillon "Get Growlithe to wield the doors shut, that will by us some time." Dillon shook his head as he pointed at the door, his loyal Pokemon understood and melted the doors together with a flamethrower. A Pokemon banged at the door from the other side. The fire keeping the doors sealed.

"Come on" Samuel yelled "That won't keep them for long his said running into the building. They soon heard an explosion that rocked the building; multiple voices came from behind as the ground rushed towards the exit.

"Wait" Leah yelled grabbing the adult as a group of grunts ran.

"This way" One of the grunts said pointing towards the said.

"If we go up there, we'll be trapped" Joseph hissed

"We are trapped either way," Samuel injected "At least we have more cover up there." He said sprinting up the stairs. A blast filled the building with dust, causing the structure to moan in protest. "Go Go Go Go"

"Now we got you!" A grunt yelled, appearing at the top of the stairs.

"Graveler, get him out of the way" Dillon yelled tossing the Pokeballs, the four limbed rock rolled into a ball and slammed into the grunt, sending him flying out a window.

"Get down!" Joseph said as he pulled Dillon down, a Hyper Beam shot through the roof, sending sparks and debris onto the group.

"Go!" Samuel said as the grunts were chasing after him. Joseph got up and ran through the wreckage. Looking through the window at the small town. As most building were small, the one tall building in which they were hiding gave a great view of the chaos below. He watch in enjoyment as several shells hit the school building, the entire place blowing from the inside outside. Many pockets of Resistance remained as the townspeople continued to fight back. Fire ran through the town like a flood, even some of the houses in the distance were covered with smoke.

"Come On!" Dillon yelled pulling him away, the remainder of the group raced up the last flight of stairs. They were now four stories up and trapped.

"Come on" Delia yelled as she led the remaining children to the homes on the opposite end of town, they were now cornered as the Rocket's lay to the north, dense forest to the east and west, and the sea to the south.

"The balloons were now overhead of the houses, trying to cut off their escape. Many of the houses were now in flames as bombs were dropped from the balloons. Explosion rocked the town as tanks could be seen leaving the main part of the small city, coming for them.

"Go!" she yelled at a group commanding them to hide one of the houses nearby. A shell caused a house across the street to explode from the inside. Another parent came racing into the area. Dragging her kids and their friends away from the action. They ran into the mother's house, unable to hear as Delia screamed for them to get out. She fell back as a shell slammed into the house, fire consumed those inside.

"No!" she yelled horrified at what she had just seen. Turning around, dozens of Pokemon were now closing in. The group of oncoming tanks had covered half the distance of the separation of the different parts of town.

"Let's go" She yelled to the children in front of her. Grabbing and dragging Ash as he got up in the action. Multiple grunts swarmed into the residential area. More Pokemon joining the chase as they ran for their lives. A group of adults ran ahead to face the grunts now blocking the roads. One of the balloons dropped a bomb into their midst sending their bodies flying in opposite directions.

"Give it up, NOW" One of the grunts demanded. Their Pokemon surrounded the fleeing group as the tanks came in from behind. There was nowhere left for them to run.

The group in the building was trapped as they bravely fought off the oncoming force. Wave after wave was sent up the stairs. The only reason they made it this long was because of using the walls as cover from the attacks while making their own. The office building groaned in protest. The foundation shaking at the constant explosions.

"AH!" A man yelled. A blast blew through the wall. Smoke filled the floor as the grunt moved in, using the dust as cover as they rushed forward. Upon entering a room, the grunt was grabbed by Joseph, who muffled his mouth and began wailing on him, knocking him out and leaving him there, looking for someone else. At least he could help, he thought. Dillon could at least send out two of his Pokemon to fight, but Leah was stuck in the back.

"GRAVELER" The rock yelled rolling past Joseph as he exited the room, Dillon managed to evolve Geodude, he observed as the rock slammed into an oncoming grunt. Many Golbat rushed at the now uncovered rock. Pelting him with poison stings, the rocks weight slamming hi into the ground. Grabbing a metal bar. Joseph swung at a bat circling the struggling rock, unable to get up from the constant fire.

"Graveler" He called hoping the Pokemon would listen to him, he had spent much time with Dillon's Pokemon over the past year, and Growlithe would listen to Joseph or Leah without question, no to see if Graveler was the same. "Use Rollout to flip yourself over" The rock shock his head. Rolling into a ball, without the usual jump, he could not take off. But the ball was enough to spin him over. The Pokemon uncurled on landed on his feet. His fists glowing as he hit two of the Golbat at once with his upper limbs. He bottom arms then slammed into the remaining Golbat and knocking them away.

"Awesome! You learned Double hit." Joseph said encouraging the Pokemon, the Rock yelled in victory and flexed his muscles. More Persian entered the room followed by their grunts. Graveler rolled into a ball and slammed into the oncoming cats. Joseph quickly took out the first grunt by slamming the pipe into his head. The pipe then shattered in two.

"Man you guys have hard heads." Joseph laughed. "No wonder you're so dumb." The two remaining yelled angry at the small boy's insults. The both charged at him with ready to swing at the boy. Joseph jumped back as they ran into each other. "See dumber than a rock."

"Graveler!" He yelled at the boy, insulted by the comment.

"You are giant boulder with four arms and legs, far from an ordinary rock." He replied. The boulder accepted the response as a blast came from beneath them, the whole building shook. Multiple crashes rang out from below as the building shook the floor seem to slope up knocking Joseph off his feet, he barely dodged the rock being slammed into the wall next to him, his weight breaking through the wall and smashing it to splinters.

"Graveler Return" Dillon yelled at the falling boulder. Pulling out its Pokeball. It vanished in a flash of red as it hit the outside wall. More shells hit the floors beneath them; a loud crack was heard as a support beam was blasted into bits. A huge explosion came from the first floor. Flame could be seen coming from the walls of the bass of the building. The walls below began to crack as the glass shattered.

"Run" Samuel yelled as a loud smash echoed throughout the building. The top half of the building began to tip; it ripped itself away from the lower part and began to fall. Those near the back began to sprint as the floor became more and more slanted as the building toppled. The furniture began to fall, ripping through anything in their path. One of those run were slammed by a flying desk, knocking down and falling into the building.

It was now too steep to run as Joseph was slipped from the increasing incline. Desperately clawing around for something to grab. His older friend flew past him, diving for Growlithe as he clung to a damaged door frame. Joseph managed to grab a support beam as they were now clinging from whatever they could grab; another was sent flying out by a falling cabinet. Looking up Leah was desperately clinging to a damaged wall. Seeing it before she did, one of the executive desks slammed into the wall she was holding, screaming from the sudden impact she was flung back and started to fall.

"Leah!" Joseph yelled as he reached for her. Stretching his hand as far as it could go to catch his friend. Managing to grip her fingers and pulled her up. His beam made a small crack, from the added weight.

"Brace yourselves!" Dillon called out from below pulling out a Pokeball, the building slammed into its neighbor, smashing it and itself to bits. "Go Onix" Dillon yelled as the doorway below his feet were reduced to splinters. The giant snake appeared below him, protecting him from the force of the impact as he jumped on its back for protection, returning Growlithe to shield him as well. They watch as their friend disappeared into the wreckage. Brick, dry wall, glass, and concrete swarmed below them as the two building collided.

A bright glow interrupted the doom as the orb in Leah's hands started to glow. Joseph's pack also glowed as he flung it over his shoulder. Opening it to find his doing the same. Distracted by the orbs behavior, they did not see the wreckage come at them as the beam snapped into as it hit the remains of the smaller building. Leah clutched the glowing orb with both hands as they were thrown apart, Joseph sealed up his bag and grabbed it the strap holding it tightly to his chest. As a chunk of wood stab into his arm, drawing blood. His body was thrown around as he struggled to relax; knowing if he tensed up it would hurt worse. He flipped after being hit by a chunk of wall. He could taste blood on his mouth as light flooded his eyes; he was thrown luckily out into the streets. Not being able to stand up from the pain he was now facing.

His bag ripped open in the orb fell in front of him, a huge crack ran up the side. As the glow increased more cracks formed on the orb, it started to shake it as it broke apart. The top shattered and a small form appeared in front of him.

"Riolu" It said as the glow disappeared, the baby Pokemon looked up at him as soon as it gained its sight. Joseph could do nothing but stare in wonder at the small Pokemon. The small form was about 2 feet tall, Its large brown eyes shined as it stared at him, it had a dog like face and looked like it was wearing a mask since the fur on around its eyes and on the top of the nose was black, it had floppy black ears and point light blue points on it forehead, the top and back of its head and along with the bottom of its head. The top of its torso was black with a zigzag pattern where it met with more light blue. It arms were light blue and had a white bulge on its wrists that remained him of a sci-fi arm blaster. It had black legs and he stood on his toes as the rest of his foot was pointed up and met equal with its leg. It had a light blue tail to finish his look.

The battle around him zoned out as he started at the creature, a happy look was on its face as he continued to start at the young teen. A sudden explosion rocked the street, bring him back. The small Pokemon started as the blast without fear. Joseph smiled down at the small creature's attitude.

"Joseph!" Leah yelled, he was surprised to see a small Pokemon in her arms as well.

"Mana Manaphy" It said at the sight of him, its head seemed too big for its body as it had small stubs for legs, it was a light blue color lighter than Riolu (Joseph supposed that was his name since that is what he said). It had two tails coming from its head and met together with two orbs on the ends. It had dark blue eyes which were surrounded by rings of yellow, thin black lines came from its eyes meeting a few inches above its head with two yellow dots each. Its small body had a red gemlike dot in the center and a yellow dot below it, its two fin like arms came out from right below its head.

"What's that?" She asked curiously seeing Riolu on the ground, the small Pokemon was staring at the battle with a determined glance.

"Joseph! Leah!" They heard called out. Dillon and Samuel came over the wreckage, instantly seeing the pair.

"You three get out of here." Samuel yelled as a shell whined past their heads. Hitting the remains of the building.

"Move" Joseph yelled as a huge wave of Rocket troops flooded into the city. The trio began to run for it, only Joseph stopped. "Riolu!" He called to the newly hatched Pokemon "Come on" He shook his head and ran to him, jumping with ease on his shoulder.

"Samuel!" Joseph yelled "Come on"

"No I'll hold them off"

"Don't be stupid" Joseph yelled back "You can't take them all by yourself,"

"You go,"

"you don't need to do this!" He yelled back "You are going into a battle you can't win."

"I don't care, every second they get is one they could use to escape, don't forget what I did." He said as he ran towards the oncoming wave. A blast hit a building blocking the path with debris

"SAMUEL!" Joseph yelled after the man, he could barely see as the grunts reached him.

"Come on!" Leah said as she dragged him away. With a tear in his eye, he rushed on.

**Authors Notes:** What will happen? Will the rockets conquer Pallet. Who are the Pokemon (if Joseph's is not obvious you are pathetic he said his name!) Find out the results in the next Chapter: The Seize of Pallet: Team Rocket's terrible plans.


	6. Chapter 6: The Seize on Pallet R

**Authors Notes: **Sorry for taking so long to update. I had to go with my dad for the weekend. Then two projects due for school. Then my birthday came up and I got Pokémon White. So I have been a little side tracked.

Also I know I changed my plans for this chapter, but I got a great idea while writing it and changed the whole story of this chapter.

Lastly, thanks to all those who are continuing to read this story. I am now up to 80 visitors and over 150 hits. Though I have had only one review, so I hope those who are reading will start to review and tell me anything on their minds about the story. Thanks and R and R.

**The Intro:**

A bleak situation is what appears before the people of Pallet struggling to fight back against the rocket invasion. Professor Oak, their leader, is nowhere to be seen. The rocket grunts have already made their way deep into the city. Those left fighting find themselves outnumbered and surrounded on all sides. Samuel Oak was last seen rushing towards the front line, trying to slow them down. Now the three teenagers Joseph, Dillon, and Leah rush through what remains of the city, trying desperately to survive.

**Chapter 6: The Seize on Pallet: A Truth Revealed to Joseph: A Rival from the Past Reappears**

A stray shell forced them to move out of the way as the building beside them erupted in flames. Cries of pain rang out. Their vision was blurred by the smoke which covered the air above them and made the air hazy and dark. Running down a familiar alleyway, the trio quickly head out of sight.

"In here" Joseph said as he kicked open a familiar vent. He quickly dove in and out of sight; his two companions followed him into the hole. Dillon picked up the vent and put it back into place as he went.

Joseph immediately came out in a roll, checking around the shop to make sure it was okay. The flowers were scattered and one of the windows was severely cracked, but it looked none the worse for wear. Blasts could be heard from outside as the battle continued. Leah landed behind him closely followed by Dillon. They both repeat the procedure he just finished.

"Looks like your mom was lucky, doesn't seem to be much damage to her shop." Dillon said.

"Yeah, except the register." Joseph said pointing the broken machine lying on the floor. The money was clearly gone.

"Idiot, people are dying around them and all they care about is money." Leah fumed.

"No time to worry about that now." Joseph said "We need to make sure that everywhere else is still secure in here." The other two nodded and moved into the back. The one who looted the register had obviously been back here. The safe was busted open but it was evident that the rockets had not been through. The back door was jammed as a pile of rubble prevented it from being open. Upstairs was clean as it was locked. The flowers in storage were all destroyed but the building itself was untouched aside from a few cracks on the walls and ceiling.

When he was secure of his surroundings, he quickly pulled out his Pokedex and pointed it at the small Pokemon.

**Riolu, the Emanation Pokémon. When sad or scared, Riolu's aura becomes stronger as a way of signaling its allies.**

He rolled his eyes at the lack of useful info and pressed a complicated series of buttons to get more information

**Riolu are sensitive to a special type of energy called Aura. Riolu and its evolved form Lucario, can use these wave to attack, or study these waves to predict the movements of their opponents, and use them to track anyone or anything. It also has the ability to use it to communicate with any Pokemon and even humans. Like almost all fighting-types, Riolu naturally has superhuman strength, stamina, and endurance and is capable of making long journeys on foot in a short amount of time.**

'Sweet' he thought as he pushed more buttons.

**This Riolu knows:**

**Aura Sphere  
Force Palm  
Sky Uppercut  
High Jump Kick  
Quick Attack  
Endure**

"Nice move set." He said impressed at what the newly hatched Pokemon knew.

'Thanks' He heard. He was shocked for a moment before remembering what he heard. He quickly thought over the situation and made a quick decision. 

"Dillon" Joseph called. "You have the most Pokémon, watch the front of the shop and stop anyone from coming in. Leah, get upstairs and get ready to hold people. I am going to try to find any survivors and bring them here. We need to make sure we can defend the building."

"Wait," Leah shouted out. "Is it safe to go out alone?"

"Not much of a choice, don't worry I'll be careful." He replied as he dove through the vent. Riolu quickly jumped after him.

"Always rushing off into the fray." Dillon said shaking his head at his younger companion.

"I hope he'll be okay." Leah said quietly.

"Don't worry" Dillon said putting a hand on her shoulder. "He'll be fine."

"I hope so." She said as she walked upstairs.

ooOooOooOoo

The streets were quiet except for the crunching of his feet and the pavement. Glass, rubble and the occasional body covered the ground before him. It seemed unnaturally quiet for the middle of a battle and it was beginning to unsettle him. He heart was beating fast as his senses were on high alert for any signs of movement. Riolu was now on the rooftops scouting the area so the rockets couldn't sneak up on them.

"You see anything." He asked the pokemon as it jumped down to him.

"Nothing." He heard. Joseph again looked out the Pokemon strangely, how he could hear him. "Wait!" It screeched suddenly and he quickly dove out of the way behind a pile of rubble. He immediately pointed his steel rod in the direction it was looking.

"What?" He asked.

"There is someone in that building." It responded as it closed its eyes. A soft blue glow appeared around him and its ear lifted up. "It doesn't feel like Rockets, they are hostile like they were. It might be some of the towns people" It said finally.

"Is there any rockets nearby?"

"The closest are 4 blocks to the right." He responded.

Joseph nodded his head at this information and made a quick decision. He dove out of his hiding place and sprinted to the building. The door was heavily boarded up and he couldn't risk the rockets hearing them if they tried to bust through. He quickly tried to remember the layout of the market. The loading dock! He thought with triumph. He quickly dove into the alleyway and slowly made his way to the back. Riolu stood on his shoulder his face a mask of concentration as he scanned for any rockets.

The loading bay was empty of life, but not bodies. A group of men he recognized as the bag boys were lying in crumbled heaps around the back alley. Bricks and garbage were lying about and multiple Pokemon were on the ground unmoving. He quickly bent down to check the pulses; he breathed a heavy sigh as he pulled them over to the side of the alley. He was just about to turn towards the loading dock when another made his presence known.

"Don't move if you want to live." A familiar and irritating voice drawled.

"Like you have the strength to back up that threat Gary." He responded calmly. He momentarily stiffened as the sound of a gun cocking.

"Do I" He sneered.

"Ri Ri Riolu" His Pokemon called distracting the boy.

"What was that?" He said turning his back to him. 'Big mistake' He thought as he quickly snapped out his leg. The gun went flying from the young boy's hand and he let out a yell of pain. The small Pokemon quickly jumped in between its master and the arrogant boy who was cowering in pain.

"J…Jo…Joseph" He shuddered, his eyes widening in recognition.

"Joseph!" A familiar voice called out as he was quickly wrapped up in a bone crushing hug.

"Mom!" He said "What are you doing here."

"Hiding, we were ambushed by a group of grunts. When they were distracted, Ash, Misty, and Gary grabbed their guns, they went running." She suddenly went wide eyed. "We have to get you inside, it's not safe here."

He shrugged off his mother "Your right, the rockets are heading right this way. Come, Leah and Dillon are hiding at the flower shop; they have barely touched that section of the city."

"And how do you know all of this young man, you don't know anything about this despite what you think. I-"

"Your right, I don't" He said with a smug smile. Riolu once again seemed to read his mind and jumped up on his shoulder. "But Riolu does, he has been using his aura to track them. How far are they now?" He said to the Pokemon on his shoulder.

'Two blocks' it replied.

"Where did you find him?" His mother asked suddenly with a nervous and accusing tone hoping her son didn't do anything to get himself arrested.

"No time for that we have got to move." He said as he began to make his way down the alley he just came from he easily saw the Rockets as they slowly made their way down the street, seeming to enter each building and looting whatever they wanted. He slowly made up a plan in his mind. Slinking back, he saw the curious faces of most of his classmates.

"Little bro, toss me that gun." He said. Ash started to protest but Misty ripped it out of his hands and threw it to him. "When I give the signal, you lead them all to the alley to the right of the shop, there is a vent there, Dillon and Leah will help you get everyone in. I join you as soon as I lose them."

"Oh no you're not." Delia said reaching for him. He quickly jumped out of the way.

"Someone has got to do it and you can't, they need you."

"But-"

"Good luck" His said saluting them. He then ran down the alley with Riolu hot on his heel. He pressed his back against the corner and looked back. "NOW" He shouted as he dove into the street, he immediately opened fire at the grunts hitting one in the arm and another in the leg. The two fell to the ground in pain as their comrades quickly dove for cover. Only two of the six managed to make it as another two fell with wounds to their legs. Riolu quickly jumped over him and shot out a blue sphere at the two grunts knocking away the Pokeballs they were getting ready to release. "Riolu" He called the Pokemon immediately looked at him. "Use Aura Sphere on the side of the building." It nodded and fire off another where its master indicated. The force of it cause the remain two to fly away and slam into the ground unconscious.

He breathed a sigh of relief as he saw the last of the group leave the street. He slowly began to follow them when he sensed something coming. He immediately dove out of the way as a shell zoomed past him. The street where the grunts lay burst into flames killing them instantly. He looked up and all the blood quickly drained from his face. Four tanks were quickly making their way downs towards him. Three of them were in a solid row in the front, one rolling behind them. He saw Professor Oak tied up on the front of the back one. With a figure in black armor and helmet riding triumphantly seeming to hum a song in his head.

"Isn't this a marvelous day." The figure drawled. "Pallet has fallen, Oak is about to die. And I will finally get to kill the bane of my existence."

"What the hell are you talking about?" He asked puzzled. He saw Riolu quietly making his way across the rooftops, 'it handy that he can tell what I'm thinking' He thought. "And who are you?"

"Like you would care." He sneered. The was something oddly familiar about it. "Looks like you still don't have a Pokemon, whats the matter, your mom won't let you, afraid you will go off and join the war."

His anger quickly rose at the man's insult, especially since they were all true. Well except for the not having Pokemon part. His monologue only served to increase the feeling of familiarity. He knew him from somewhere.

"I'm impressed you survived this far just by yourself. I'm guessing you have gotten much stronger than the last time we met. Not that is matter, you can't defeat us all." He sneered. Suddenly dozens of Pokeballs were flung into the air. The Pokemon released from them began to surround him. He looked on in surprise at the Tyranitar that towered before him. He also saw 20 Golbats, 20 Zubats, 25 Rattattas, 15 Raticates, 10 Meowths, 10 Persians, 10 Ekans, 10 Arboks, 10 Koffings, and 10 Weezings.

"I doesn't matter how strong you have gotten." He laughed. "Joseph Ketchum, PREPARE TO DIE."

"RIOLU!" The Pokemon shouted as it jumped off the rooftop. It released a huge sphere out of its hands which landed right in the middle of the group. A small explosion rocked the street causing the Pokemon who remained conscious to run. The Rockets struggled to get their Pokemon under control as Riolu shot off several more orbs. One by one the Pokemon fell either by Riolu's attacks or Joseph's metal bar. Their victory was short lived as the tanks began to fire. Joseph ducked and rolled desperately trying to avoid the shells that were obviously aimed at him. Riolu sensed this as well and quickly went to protect his master. A shell knocked him off of his feet leaving him staring at the open barrel of a tank. He closed his eyes waiting for the shell to hit, when an explosion went off above. His eyes shot open to see his new Pokemon go flying into a building.

"Riolu!" He shouted as he began to get up. A shell sent him right back to his feet. He looked up to see the Tyranitar before him, ready to strike.

"It ends now!" The figure yelled. "Tyranitar, kill!"

An ominous ball began to form in its mouth, with a giant growl it stepped forward and shot off its attack. He shielded his face as the blast come towards him. Waiting for the attack to hit and end his life. But it never did.

His opened his eyes to see a light blue dome over him protecting him. He looked over to see Manaphy glowing, obviously the source of the dome. The black armored man looked over at the new comer in rage at interrupting his kill.

"ONIX USE HYPER BEAM." Someone shouted. A blinding white beam struck the giant beast right in the chest. It went flying back from the force of it. It slammed into one of the tanks, crushing it under its giant weight. A rolling ball suddenly slammed into the second, crushing it before uncurling into the familiar shape of Graveler.

"Fire!" He called at the remaining front tank. Before it could do anything, a giant blue ball slammed into the front causing it to erupt in flames.

"Riolu." The Pokemon called from where it stood next to Manaphy. Leah was right behind them. A giant snake crashed onto the street with its trainer riding on its back. Any control the Rockets had over their Pokemon was quickly lost as they fled the street. The grunts quickly ran after them leaving the one tanks with the Professor tied to it, the man standing and front, and the three teens and their Pokemon.

"Impressive." The figure said enlarging another Pokeball. It seems I have overestimated you. It looks like your Pokemon is strong, but it is young. Your feeble attempts will not save you. Save your Pokémon the trouble, pain and humiliation and give up."

"Never" Joseph said firmly standing a few feet away from the figure. For the first time in hours, the continuous blasts had stopped, and there was not a balloon and helicopter in sight. It was like they had all left. The wind blew eerily through the street stirring up his torn clothes. He stared down his opponent waiting for him to move.

"Your choice." He said as he threw the ball. A Dragonite appeared before them, but much larger than any they had ever seen. "Dragonite, kill them all." The giant beast roared as it struck. A Hyper Beam suddenly shot out at Onix. Dillon barely had time to jump off before the rapid attack struck. The giant rock snake went down with a crash and didn't stir. He paled at the ease in which the dragon struck down the snake. That attack should have taken several seconds to charge, and he shot it off instantly and isn't even tired. That fact that Onix's high defense did not protect him was not lost on him either.

Further musings were cut off as a ball was quickly shot at the dragon. It caught it with one hand and slammed it into the wall. The ball uncurled to reveal Graveler unconscious lying against the rubble. The rock struggled to get to its feet only to be crushed by the dragon's leg. It cried out in pain the pressure started to crush its body. A red beam of light finally gave it relief as Dillon returned it. His snake had already been returned leaving only Growlithe standing in front of him. Manaphy stood proudly in front of Leah. Riolu moved to protect its trainer from further harm.

This was no ordinary Pokemon, it was one of Rockets experiments, he was one where they ripped out his heart and feelings leaving him with nothing but hatred. He was a pure fighting machine with no soul.

"Prepare to die. There is no one to throw themselves in front of you now Joseph! Your daddy's dead, your best friend dragged away, wild Pokemon dead, just because you got yourself into situations you were too weak to handle." The man sneered. "You and your friends will die today, and the rockets shall conquer the last defense that Kanto had. With your death, the Rockets win."

Terrible memories rose up in his mind during the speech. How he watched he dad die right in front of his eyes trying to protect his family. How his friend Tyler was dragged into the forest by grunts while he was laying injured on the ground. How did he know these things. All those that they had lost rose up into his mind. They had suffered and died so that they could live. So they could live to help defeat the Rockets. His dad, Tyler, Leah's Parents, Dillon's mom, the Professor's aids, even Samuel' He thought with tears in his eyes 'Even Samuel gave up his life so that we could live. With that in mind he knew there was only one action they could take. He would not let their sacrifices be in vain, he would fight on until his last breath.

He looked down at his partners eyes. He saw uncertainty, yet determination. This Pokemon that had just hatched a few hours ago, and had already saved his life multiple time at that, was willing to stand strong and fight. Dillon's eyes shone with defiance and anger. Leah stood proud her face showing her disdain at the Rockets. He could not give up.

"Riolu" He called, destroy the tanks. Riolu looked at him uncertainly before charging up a ball.

"I don't think so." The man yelled. "Dragonite! Hyper Beam!"

Time quickly slowed down. In the corner of his eye he saw Dillon and Leah ready to act to protect his Pokemon. He knew they wouldn't stand a chance. The Dragon quickly charged the attack and prepared to fire. Riolu began to charge at the tanks intent on following his trainer's orders, trusting that he knew what he was doing. He squatted to one knee and raised the gun still in his left hand. He aimed and pulled the trigger.

The shot rang out followed by many others as the bullets reached their target. The monstrous dragon roared in pain as the bullets suddenly hit his eyes blinding him completely. His thick skin protected his face but his tongue was his as he opened his mouth. The blood poured from the wounds in his eyes as he began to panic.

Under normal circumstances, he would never think of trying to hurt a Pokemon. But this were no ordinary circumstance nor was that an ordinary Pokemon. It had been genetically designed to kill and nothing else.

Time slowed even more as his friends finally realized what was going on. The bullets had caused them to dive for the ground and their head were now watching the dragon in shock. It didn't take them long to see the gun in Joseph hand.

"Dragonite!" The man yelled furious. A million in one shot. His beast's eyes were the only weak spot it had and for a mere boy to figure it out was infuriating. "Pull yourself together. Don't let him-" He never finished that thought because Riolu struck the tanks he was on. The inside exploded sending him flying to the ground. He looked up in anger as the professor was being levitated over to the ground in a blue ball.

"Riolu! Sky Uppercut on Dragonite." Joseph called.

"Riolu!" It called as it rushed toward the wounded Dragonite. Showing surprising strength for one his size his fist slammed into the Dragonite sending him a few feet in the air. The still dazed dragon roared in pain.

"Hi Jump Kick!" He called. The Pokemon responded immediately jumping to the air. His foot came up over his body as it slammed into the dragon's chin. The huge dragon flipped in the air before crashing down into the pavement, its massive weight making a small crater. "Aura Sphere!" The blast rang out as smoke filled the area. It quickly cleared to reveal the Dragonite unconscious

"No!" The man roared beginning to run over to his Pokemon.

"No, be still" Joseph called out. The gun was out and pointed at his head. "Since you know so much about me you probably knew that I am a crack shot. One move and you'll be eating lead."

"So confident of yourself. Do you really think I'm scared of some little kid."

"This little kid just took out all your Pokemon and now has you on the rope. I would consider being nice if I were you."

"Please, you think you have the advantage. The Rockets power is limitless. There are thousands of grunts just in Kanto. A hundred of which are now combing the city, hundreds more ready to be called in seconds. You won't have the advantage for long."

"That's where you are wrong." Joseph said breaking him out of his monologue. He was suddenly right in front of him and his fist was flying towards him. The man slammed into the ground so hard that his helmet came flying off. He layed on the ground trying to regain his breath.

"Call off your grunts or you die." He said coldly pointing the gun at the man's head. The man looked at him with a maniac gleam in his eye. Joseph stepped back in shock as he saw the man's identity. He saw it, but his brain didn't register it.

"Tyler!"

**Authors Notes: **How will Joseph deal with this new foe? Will he be able to fight his old friend? How will pallet defeated the rockets and save the town? Find out in the conclusion: Seize on Pallet: Joseph's Furious Rage


	7. Chapter 7: The Seize on Pallet R

**Authors Notes:**Sorry I was a little slow in getting this up. I got caught up playing Pokemon White (I beat it), and then my dad had a mental breakdown (again). Then spring break came and all I had was my mom old and very slow computer. So I didn't have a chance to write at all.

For those who are faithful readers. Thanks for the support. I hope you keep reading, and review if you see a problem, instead of stop reading.

**The Intro:**

At the dawn of the Rocket conquest of Pallet. A small group led by Joseph Ketchum began a rescue mission in order to get the refugees to safety. After managing to find his mother and younger brother. He bravely drove the oncoming grunts away from the fleeing townspeople, only to be overrun by the Rocket Leader. After being joined by Dillon and Leah, they barely managed to overcome the strength of his small mutation team. They now hold the leader in hopes of forcing surrender.

**Chapter 7: The Seize on Pallet: The Battle Ends**

He stepped back in shock and almost dropped the gun. It took all of his self-control to prevent himself from dropping the precious weapon. This man who was trying to kill him, kill his family, kill Dillon, and kill Leah! He looked at his old friend eyes and realized that he recognized nothing in them. He saw bitterness, greed, hatred. It saddened him to realize that his friend was gone, and was not coming back.

"Why" Was all he managed to choke out. The gun was still raised and pointed at his head.

"Why do you think? Do you think I want to die with these weaklings, that I would be content to be around such filth. That I had to put up an act just to fit in. The Rockets offered me freedom, live, and for the first time my own identity."

"But to kill off your own friends and family."

"THEY ARE NOTHING TO ME!" He yelled. "They never understood me and never tried, I was sick of having to conform to their ways. My father, team rocket, has set me free."

"So you being dragged away was just a ploy for you to join Team Rocket."

"Oh poor poor Joseph. Always having to play the hero. Always feeling guilty for what happens to everyone else. You should worry about yourself for once." He said smirking. Joseph froze as several guns click. He spun around to see multiple grunts pointing their guns at him. Dillon and Leah were on the ground grunts with their weapons trained on them. From what he could tell, the remaining grunts were there to back up their leader. "Stand down Joseph, before they die."

He quickly thought through everything he knew about Tyler. His eyes lit up as he came unto a solution for this. Faster than humanly possible he had Tyler up and in a headlock with the barrel of his gun buried in his check.

"If any of you move he dies." He called out. Several of the grunts laughed but a few paled. They quickly dropped their weapons. "Drop your weapons; your boss would not be happy if you did not come back with his son. It might even be safer to surrender to the police. Release my friends and drop your weapons or he dies."

The grunts that originally moved quickly grabbed the pair and flung them towards him. That was one thing he loved about grunts. They were so single minded. You tell them something and they believe it. More mental activity than that hurts their brains.

"Now back up now." He shouted

"Don't listen to him you idiots, shoot him now." Tyler yelled struggling to break free. Joseph's superior strength won out as it always did.

"Quiet you" He said briefly tightening his grip. "Unless you want to die you will keep your mouth shut."

He gradually started to walk backwards. "If I hear any tanks or see any balloons or helicopters than he is dead." He shouted at the confused grunts. They paled even more and this time back away from their guns.

"Get them" A feminine voice yelled. He looked to see Officer Jenny and what remained of the Police force charge towards the grunts. Many of the men were also among them. The grunts, weaponless, and Pokemon less could do nothing to defend themselves. They had been used to having strength in numbers and weaponry. Now that they had lost both they were lost. The army of grunts was quickly disabled and each stripped off all Pokeballs, weapons, and electronics.

"Anything else to say Tyler?"

"Just this one" He said with a sneer. "Fire!" One last shell flew into the courtyard landing near the pin where the grunts were being held. The blast quickly consumed the majority of them with the rest heavily injured. Everyone in the courtyard was knocked off their feet as the resulting shockwave rocked the street. It made Joseph released his grip for one second which was all Tyler needed. Joseph released a cry of pain as a severe burn ripped across his side as he was flung to the ground. Tyler sprinted off pulling out another Pokeball from his belt. "Go Fearow."

"No" Joseph yelled as he dove for the gun which was ripped from his hands by the blast. Before Tyler could even mount his Pokemon bullets were ripping through the air at him. One managed to pierce his arm and he cried out in pain. Showing insane speed the Fearow dove into the sky with its injured master in tow.

Joseph was left behind on the ground glaring at the fleeing boy. He trusted him. He had befriended him. Tried to help him out at any chance he could and it all meant nothing to him. He just threw it away without a thought. The memories he had of his old friend now sent his mind into turmoil as they warred with the memory of the boy he just met.

"If this is the real you Tyler" He said softly. Only Leah was close enough to hear him. "Then good riddance."

"Ri Ri" A small voice said beside him. He turned to see his trusty Pokemon leap unto his shoulder. 'Relax. We won, the villains gone, the bad guys have been defeated. Time to party.' He just shook his head at his Pokemon. The two of them were alike in many ways. As much as he would love to party he knew now was not the time. This was the worst attack they had received from the Rockets and their previous attacks had severely diminished their supplies. This will not be easy to recover from. Now with the reveal of the traitor and how they could be here for another wave in just a matter of hours. This was no time to party.

Dillon's thoughts focused on other things beside what Joseph's laid on. He had seen devastated like this back in Pewter and knew how hard it would be to rebuild. Many would be homeless, and cold tonight, but they would live. The main thing that concerned him was the box he saw. Very rarely was an evil that powerful felt. He had seen much in his short life and he knew enough to know that was no ordinary being. He just prayed that Team Rocket never had the chance to fully use that power. It could mean the end of them all.

All three had plenty to think about as the battle ended. The surviving grunts were led away by the officers. The men with useable Pokémon went about gathering the remaining Rocket Pokémon, without their masters, they were much easier to control. Other began to clean up the main roads so they could get through town easier. The Pokémon center was in havoc as they rushed to get everything back online. Only the worst off Pokémon was allowed in for the moment. Unfortunately that included Onix and Graveler who were now in critical care. Both the hospital and the Pokémon center were jammed packed as patient came rushing in.

After seeing Joseph being what she believed to be almost killed, Mrs. Ketchum continually hovered over her oldest. It severely hurt his efforts to help with the cleanup when she started to harp every few seconds about how he should be resting. That finally ended when Riolu made an appearance in which she demanded an explanation. Leah also choose a bad time to come up with Manaphy in her arms. She than literally grabbed Dillon and dragged the three of them home. They then had to explain how they had been sneaking out over the past few months, their hideout, what happened when Joseph and Leah disappeared. At some point or another the professor had joined them and was now asking questions about the cave, his scientific side taking over. This only served to further fuel Mrs. Ketchum's rage. It was with great relief when it came time for dinner and she finally stop her tirade. They avoid the house as much as possible over the next few days.

Of course if she could see what Joseph and Leah were doing now, they would be in for the lecture of the life time. The Professor had decided to go on the offensive. He and his aide were busy drawing up battle plans and secretly drawing up volunteers. Naturally, the trio signed up immediately and with their performance during the battle, they were quickly accepted.

They now planned to send a small force to begin taking back Kanto. With the Rockets in control of every town expect Pallet, Lavender, and Cinnabar Island, it was going to be tough. Not to mention they had control of the majority of the Routes. Oak's plan includes going through the region and driving out the Rockets while recruiting anyone willing to fight. He also wanted to get help from the minor cities and other settlements.

The Professor was obviously going through a bad time and just showed his strength that he was still able to work through tough times. His last son Samuel was killed during the battle. That now left Gary and Daisy as orphans as both of their parents are gone. Those left and able were now on regular patrols through the forest. Joseph had already signed up against his mother's wishes. Pallet was slowly recovering.

A week after the battle found Joseph and Leah running through the forest as they were before this all started. Dillon was ahead of them and a small team was behind them. The professor seemed highly alarmed when Dillon informed him of the Rocket's dealings at the temple and had immediately ordered that a crew be sent to discover what the Rockets are up to now. Mrs. Ketchum fought against the children coming but was overruled. The trio was invaluable since they had explored most of the ruins before the battle.

"It was about here" Joseph said as he walked through a patch of trees. Before him he saw the crater they had fallen through several days before.

"Okay men, I want the ropes tied up securely and I want someone staying up here." An aide shouted. His orders were quickly followed and before long the group was down in the cave. The first thing noticeable was the dead body of the Aggron. Apparently it was important enough for them to be chased, but not for him to be moved. The photo team was quickly setting up shop as another sent out a team of zubat to gain a map of the cave.

"Where were you when you fell behind that wall?" The aide asked.

"I honestly have no idea." Joseph replied honestly. "We were just trying to get away."

"We'll have to start searching then."

"Hey Joseph come here." Dillon shouted. He was looking at the cave drawings. "Look this is written in Unknown."

"You can read it!" An aide said excited.

"Sure, they had a lot of fossils over at the museum with these writings. I used to help out occasionally."

"What does it say?"

Dillon rolled his eyes at the man enthusiasm, but followed his order none the less. "It was a hard time for the human race. We were struggling to survive against all odds. Unfortunately, the odds do not seem to be in our favor. Dangerous beasts haunt the land above tearing apart our warriors as they try to drive them off. They use incredible powers that no human can evenly match. It will not be long before the dark master's forces have overrun us. I leave these writings so that our legacy may live on."

"So this wasn't a tomb, it was their homes." Joseph said looking at the cave again. "And since it is full of Pokémon, they must have been overrun."

"But who is the dark master?" The aide said.

"There is some more over here." Dillon called. The group rushed over, already forgetting their earlier jobs. "A hero has finally arose that can control the dangerous beast. He is able to fight back against the dark master with a beast that has super strength and can sense the life force of all living things. His partner can also control her own creature. A creature of the water with the power of the psychics. It seems like we may be proved wrong and there might still be hope."

"With the help of these heroes, we have learned to control the monsters. Some of the turn out to be quite friendly as they willing help us. Perhaps our early views were wrong and they were just feeling threatens. Whatever the reasons with their help the human race may indeed live on."

"Thanks to our companions in this world. We have built a powerful fortress in the world above. This magnificent struggle stands as a sign of our rebellion. Several other tribes have already begun to fight back as well. Hopefully we will be able to defeat the dark master."

"Victory, we finally managed to push back the dark masters forces, we plan to launch our final attack on his temple. The problem is it's on a faraway island. Soon we will be free of him."

"It is a hollow sweet victory. We managed to defeat the dark master's forces, but he turned out to be more powerful than we could handle. Our two heroes managed to lock him away but at the price of their own lives."

"The two heroes left us two orbs that can only be opened by those chosen. We placed them in our scared place until the day the chosen ones come forth."

"So there was a war, they won, but their champions were defeated." The aide said.

"There's more to it than that." Joseph said "It seems like the beginning of the human's associating with Pokémon. How they learned to work with them."

"What I want to know is who this dark master is."

"And where did they seal him."

Dillon's face suddenly paled as he a pretty good idea what was in that box. He prayed that the rockets would never figure out how to open it up. There was no telling what they could do if they had that sort of power. Surviving would be the least of their trouble. He looked up to see Joseph looking questionably at him. His friend may be crazy, but he was smart. He knew both his friends had made the same connection he had.

The rest of the caves told them nothing else; they found several chambers but were unable to open them. After a few hours of nothing but rampaging Pokémon the group finally decided to go through the hideout to get to the vault. That is where they found themselves a few hours later. Dillon was once again called to translate the writing on the wall.

"When those chosen shall come, they can lift these sacred orbs. The owners of the sacred relics, Lord Damain's mighty blade and Lady Ginevra's tranquil pendant. The orbs shall come to them. With the orbs, the power to protect the world from the growing evil is at hand."

"Lord Damain's sacred orb, the orb of fighting and power." Dillon read off the first podium. Joseph identified it as where he found Riolu. The said Pokémon was looking around in wonder.

"Lady Ginevra's sacred orb, the orb of wisdom and protection." Dillon read off the podium which had contained Manaphy.

"So what does that all mean?" The aide asked.

"No idea" Joseph said "Same answer as anything else that has to do with this cave.

"I think it is best to keep this knowledge to ourselves until something comes of it if anything." Another aide said.

"That would be best." Dillon agreed think of what might happen. The Rockets were highly suspicious and even a small rumor could drive them to action.

Not much else was done in the vault. Photographers filmed every inch of the room and the outlaying cave before they finally headed for the surface. From there they made their way through the path the rockets made to the ruined temple.

The temple above did not give information unlike its counterparts below. Most writings were too crumbled to read or incomplete. The aides did a full scan of the room with the box. Even after a week and a half of it being empty the dark feeling of evil still loomed strong as though it were still there. The eerie darkness filled the group with dread and they quickly moved on once the pictures were taken.

It was a week after the exploration of the ruins that found the trio secretly preparing to leave. While they had informed Mrs. Ketchum, she had downright refused saying she couldn't let anything happen to her 'babies'. Nothing they said made a dent in her harps and even when the Professor downright told her they were allowed to go under his authority she still fought. They had to finish packing after she had once again unpacked them.

"So you are still going." She asked as they prepared to leave."

"Yes, mom." Joseph said moving closer. "If there is a chance to help people we have to take it."

"I suppose I shouldn't have expected anything different." She said "You are your father's son. He never would have been content to stay here when the world was in danger. Just promise me that you will be careful."

"I promise mum." Joseph said finally hugging his mother. She hugged the other two children before they set off to the Professor's lab to join up with the rest of the forces.

**Authors Notes:** What did you think, review and tell me.


	8. Chapter 8: The Journey Begins R

**Authors Notes:** Sorry for how long it took me to get this up, I couldn't find time to write and fan fiction has been having problems so I could not update my story, but better late than ever.

By the way, I have been receiving some reviews that there is not enough Romance in this story. I am just going to make a quick response to those that, I Am Getting to It. I'm not mad because I would rather you ask me instead of just stop reading, but just give me a chapter or 2 more. I have some ideas. Or I may just change the genre.

**Intro:**

Two weeks after the Battle of Pallet finds our trio leading a group of soldiers through Route 1 on the way to Viridian City, the second major city in the region of Pallet. The town they leave behind is slowly rebuilding from the devastating attack. The Rockets have been placed in a strict jail and any remaining hideouts or stragglers were found. All the Pokemon were released into the wild so that the routes could start to repopulate. Even with the bad state of Pallet, news of its victory spread far and wide, even to the other regions, now seeds of hope have been spread. The Rebellions is gaining strength as it has been proven that they could win against the Rockets. In order to help drive the Rockets from other towns and unite the towns into one rebellion. A small group is heading to reinforce the other towns.

**Poke Wars: Chapter 8: The Journey Begins**

The night was quiet as Joseph was sitting around a campfire. There had set up camp in a small clearing somewhere on Route 1. The past week had aggravated him. With the size of the group it was hard for them to hide. Not only had the majority of the wild Pokemon been scared off, but they had attracted the attention of the Rocket's. Multiple men had already had to be sent back with injuries after the many ambushes the Rocket's had set up. Medical supplies were low because the Pokemon had to constantly be healed. Food was running low because of the amount of people, because the town was still recovering, they weren't able to supply enough food to last the group if they ate like they usually did. Their supply was quickly emptied. At this rate this 'invasion force' was doomed to failure before they even made it to Viridian. He shuddered to think what would happen there if their previous performance was anything to go by.

His mind was way too busy to get some sleep. He quickly picked up his cap and stood up. Dillon and Leah were also around the fire but curled up tight in their sleeping bags. Fires dotted the landscape around them as the group had set up camp. Nobody was moving except the occasional guard on patrol. He went to walk around the forest and hopefully find a Pokemon.

"Ri Ri" A voice said behind him. A little blue Pokemon quickly jumped up on his shoulder. He gave the Pokemon a found smile.

"Hey little guy." Joseph said rubbing behind his ear. "I thought you were asleep."

"Where are you going?" It asked with curiosity.

"I just need to clear my head." He replied trouble. So much was going on. Riolu just sat on his shoulder as the two set off. The landscape around here was really beautiful. He wished he could see how it was before Team Rocket, with the Pokemon all around in their natural habitat. Because of the Rocket's habit of capturing any Pokemon they saw. Many were now in hiding so they wouldn't have to join their ranks. Even though knew how evil the Rockets were.

They walked through a patch of trees and came upon a river. A beautiful waterfall was coming down a cliff to his left. Flowers grew all along the banks shining in the moonlight. In the distance he could see a fire on top of a mountain. He knew from school that it was one of the tribes that lived around the region. They preferred to be separate from everyone else.

"You know" He began, looking at the Pokemon on his shoulder, "I always imagined what the world outside of Pallet would look like. This is even better than I imagined."

CRACK!

Joseph quickly spun around towards the source of the noise, his pipe already in his hand ready to attack. Just entering the clearing was a man that looked to be in about his twenty. He had obviously been traveling a lot, and looked quite thin as though he didn't get enough to eat. He had a happy and joyful look to his face given his appearance. He had an experienced look on his face, as though he had seen and been through many things. He looked somewhat familiar, but he was so dirty any hopes of recognizing him would be futile.

"Lovely night isn't it." He said walking up beside him. "I haven't seen a trainer around here in months. Most of them don't travel anymore since Team Rocket came."

"Who are you?" Joseph said quietly. By now Riolu had already jumped in front of his trainer.

"What brings you out into the woods?" The man asked as though he didn't hear his question.

"Why should I tell you anything?"

The man started to laugh. It was a deep bellowing laugh that made people smile. "You don't trust me do you? Pretty smart considering all the Rocket activity. Though from what I've heard they have mostly been driven out of this area. I that why you are out here?"

Joseph had this feeling that the man was hiding something. He knew more than he was letting on. The man was muscular was set him apart from most of the grunts. His scruffy brown hair was also different from the grunts but he still didn't lower his guard. He could be an admin, or just a grunt meant to fool people. He saw with surprise and a tinge of fear that the man had six Pokémon on his belt. A full team of mutts would be impossible to beat.

"Don't worry I detest mutts. They're a disgrace. Whatever happened to train your Pokemon to be stronger, loving them, helping them reach their potential. The bond between a trainer and Pokemon is a sacred thing. There is no such thing as a short cut when it comes to training Pokemon."

He was quiet for a few minutes just staring at the moon. Joseph considered himself a pretty good judge of character and there was a part of him that told him to trust the man. The man finally seemed to snap out of his thoughts.

"The name is CJ" He said kneeling down in front of the eleven year old. His warm green eyes looked straight at his. "I was just like you when I started out. Brave, bold, ambitious, stubborn, believing that with my Pokémon, I could take on any challenge. You have great potential in you there is no doubt of that."

"Thanks for the encouragement, but who are you and what do you want." Joseph shot back.

"Who I am is not important; it is what I want that is. I want to see this region free from the Rockets, to see the cities flourish like they did before the war. I have traveled this world for most of my life and have seen many great things. I know how things are supposed to be, not how Team Rocket have made them to be."

"So you want to return things to the way they were." Joseph asked finally lowering his pipe. The Pokémon seemed to take the hint from his master and lowered his guard.

"Desperately" He agreed. "You are on the right track already young. In order for the world to be free we must all fight back? If you can drive the cities to fight the Rockets won't be able to defeat all of us."

"So did you come here to join us?" Joseph asked his pipe gone.

"No, as much as I would love to fight them head on, that is not my place in this war. I need to gather our allies that have fled far and wide to escape the Rockets. I know of many powerful trainers and also where they are."

"You know where the Elite Four and the Champion are!" Joseph shouted in excitement.

"Yes but shh" C. J. said looking around and not seeing anything suspicious. By now the moon was just starting its decent, it was about one o'clock.

"What's that?" Joseph said suddenly looking intently at the mountain. Where the tribe was a wildfire seemed to be starting.

"Something's happening up there." C. J. said already reaching for his belt. "We have to get up there quick."

"Riolu" Joseph said as he began to run. The small Pokemon jumped on his shoulder.

"Go Dragonite." C. J. said sending out his Pokemon. Unlike the dragon they fought in Pallet, this one was normal size and did not look like it had a stick up its arse. "This will be quicker get on." He called as he jumped on the Pokémon's back.

The ride seemed to be over before it began. They flew up to the top to see the flames shooting high in the sky. Whole buildings were on fire as more collapsed. Men dressed in old robes ran around trying to grab people and possessions. The women dressed in old Arabic garbs were huddled at the edge of town. As they flew over the edge of town a fountain came into view. Without a thought he leapt off the dragon's back and plummeted into the fountain, landing in the ten foot deep water. Riolu immediately surfaced and jumped onto the ground; he quickly shook himself to get dry. Joseph soon surfaced just as a building crashed to the ground.

"Riolu, scan for survivors in that building."

'There are four people trapped under the rubble.' He responded.

"Come on then." Joseph said as he sped off toward the building. Several others of the tribes' men were also sprinting toward the wreckage. They had apparently decided that either he was not a threat or an ally; he would worry about that later. As he reached the building he heard the sound of crying. He rushed over to a large wooden beam that seemed to be in front of the sounds. He grabbed the beam as Riolu got under it; together they started to lift as several men joined them. They quickly converse in their language as the noise got louder. A small hand poked out of the rubble.

"Riolu! Force Palm" He said pointing at the rubble above the hand. The glowing fist struck the rubble sending it flying in the opposite direction. The men quickly grabbed a young girl from the rubble. Another woman and two men quickly followed out of the hole.

"Blastiose, use water gun." CJ called from above. A red beam of light unleashed the giant turtle which began to douse the flames. The men cheered as they saw the fire began to be put out.

"CHARMANDER!" The voice rang out as a fire blast consumed the statue in the center. A small red and orange lizard came walking out into the open. Its eyes were completely black and it had a blank expression on its face.

"Riolu Aura Sphere!" Joseph called. He knew what it was, it was a dark Pokemon, like a mutt it was stronger and devoid of emotion, but not in the way mutts were. It was more like hypnosis that genetic tampering. All that was needed to break it was to defeat it and capture it.

The Pokemon shot the orb off with amazing speed. It struck the lizard clear in the chest sending it flying into a wall. With quick speed it jumped up and shot off an ember. Riolu easily dodged it before moving in closer.

"Sky Uppercut." He called at his Pokémon. As fast as he could his Pokémon was at the others jaw and flinging him up in the air. "Hi Jump Kick!" He called. Riolu shot up into the air and back flipped sending the Charmander flying into the ground.

"Char!" It growled as it miraculously climbed to its feet. It was breathing heavy and now looked completely pissed off. "CHARMANDER!" It roared as it unleashed a flamethrower. Riolu dove away but his foot was caught making him cry out in pain. Joseph thanked his luck since he didn't see any signs of a major burn on his Pokémon's leg.

"Quick Attack!" Joseph called to his Pokémon. It quickly blurred as its movement became too fast to see. Another flamethrower shot off forcing him to stop his attack or get roasted. 'How do I stop that fire power? With blaze that little guy could keep that up for a while.' This time he had to dive for it to avoid the blaze. The men were now surrounding the squaring watching the battle. Thanks to CJ, the fire was now out. He saw a figuring moving through the sky out of the corner of his eye. Then it hit him, what made the dragon types so powerful was that they were able to endure a lot of hits yet not take any damage, and while Riolu was not a dragon type, they had a substitute.

"Riolu!" He called "Stop and use Endure!" The Pokémon stopped right in front of him and a small white aura began to incase him. The flames hit him dead on but were absorbed by the white shield which only seemed to get brighter. The small lizard narrowed his eyes and began to attack the shield viciously, each attack only making the shield brighter. Many of the men shielded their eyes as the glow began to lite up the courtyard and most of the village. The lizard finally stopped for one moment where it began gasping for breath. That was all the time Riolu needed to complete the attack. With a giant growl he gathered all the energy the shield absorbed in between his paws in front of him before he unleashed it all in a mighty blast. It moved at the speed of light and slammed into the lizard before surrounding him and hitting him again. An explosion rang out across the courtyard and smoke filled the air.

"Riolu get back." He called as he pulled out a Pokeball. He waited just a few seconds so that he could see his target, after about thirty seconds he could just see the small form of the lizard lying on the ground. He aimed quickly and the Pokeball flew from his hand. It flew in an arch and hit the fallen Charmander straight in the chest. It bounced off of him as he could finally make out the tribe men in the smoke. The lizard disappeared in a flash of red before the ball hit the ground. It shook a few times as the Charmander gave its final efforts before the ball clicked shut confirming the capture.

Joseph's face broke out in a grin as he realized that he had finally made his very first capture. Riolu relaxed as he saw the battle was over. Joseph slowly walked over and picked up the Pokeball.

"Go Charmander." He said as he tossed the Pokeball unto the ground. The small lizard appeared once again but this time fully healed like the battle never happened. His eyes were back to normal and he could see the pupils and irises clearly. The lizard looked up at him with a friendly look on his face. From what they could tell, it was like they could see what they were doing and feel everything; they weren't in control of their actions. He knew most beings, human or Pokemon wouldn't prefer that.

"Charmander Char!" It said looking up at him.

"Ri Ri Riolu" He starter said from his side.

"Welcome to the team little guy." He said rubbing the lizard's head. It pushed its head into it and sighed.

"Great job." CJ said behind him. "Most newbies would have tried to match power for power, not come up with a strategy."

"Thanks" Joseph said.

By now the men had realized that the fighting was over the Pokemon was back under control for they were now running around the village trying to begin the cleanup. Who he assumed was the clan chief came up to CJ and began talking in that strange language. What surprised Joseph was that CJ not only understood it but answered back in it. They seemed to talk for a few minutes before seeming to come to a understanding.

"Okay time to go." CJ said as the leader left.

"What was that about?"

"He wanted to thank us for our help, and since we saved their village from destruction, he won't follow the village laws and execute us for trespassing, but we have to leave now."

"What a way to say thanks." He responded dryly. "Charmander return." He said as he recalled the small lizard. It disappeared in a flashing light. He put the Pokeball back on his belt away from the empties. He had finally caught his first Pokemon! Riolu jumped on his shoulder almost making him falling. He began laughing at his Pokémon's antics as CJ released Dragonite. The mighty dragon roared as it appeared causing several of the tribal people to cower in fear.

"Let's go" He said. "I can take your as far as the bottom of the mountain."

"Thanks." He replied honestly having not relished the idea of having to trek down the steep mountain.

The ride was over in seconds and soon he was getting off the mighty dragon.

"So when will I see you again." He asked with curiosity.

"Soon, very soon." Was the reply as the dragon leapt into the sky and out of sight. By now the sun was on the horizon and the main group would be waking up. He should started to make his way back, but the sight of a Pidgey made him forget his earlier target.

"Go Charmander." He called deciding to try out his new Pokemon. The lizard appeared in front of him ready for battle. "Ember." He said pointing at the still unaware bird Pokemon. Flames shot from its mouth and shot at the bird. At the last second it seemed to sense the attack and tried to dodge. Its speed was not good enough as its left wing was severely singed making him unable to fly. "Finish him off with scratch." He called. The little lizard rushed up and his claws slashed into the bird causing further damage. "Go Pokeball." He called as he threw the round capsule. It hit the bird sending it inside in a flash of red. The ball soon clicked shut securing him his third Pokemon. "ALRIGHT!" He yelled.

* * *

A few hours later and he neared camp. For some reason the Pokemon seemed to be finally coming out as he now had five Pokemon. After the Pidgey he had run into a Rattatta and a Spearow. The four filled balls were now sitting on his belt next to Riolu's empty ball.

"Joseph!" A voice said as a red bullet came at him. It pulled him into a hug before pushing him back to look at him. "Where have you been."

"There was a fire on the mountain." He said pointing at the mountain. In doing so her and Dillon got a view of his belt.

"Where did you get the Pokemon?" Dillon said looking at the four ball with disbelief. "We haven't seen a single one since we left.

"I caught one on the mountain and on the way back I saw quite a few Pokemon."

"That's odd." Dillon said "Why would they come out now."

He looked over at the mountain then realized that there was an outpost about a mile away. "The Pokemon were in hiding because of Team Rocket, so maybe they realized they rockets were gone, I found them back there where we had already cleared the Rocket's away."

"Sweet, maybe I could find some." Leah said getting ready to run off.

"LOOK OUT." Someone yelled as a trail of smoke came flying at them. It struck the middle of the camp sending out a huge explosion. Dillon began to dive but was flung into a tree. Leah was knocked back towards their tents as Joseph was flung back towards the river.

**Authors Notes:** What will happen to our heroes, will they manage to survive their latest disaster, what of the strike force. With Viridian just on the horizon, how could they take the city know.


	9. Chapter 9: The Rocket's Strike R

**Authors Notes:** I am finally starting to get back into writing this fic. I took a break for about 10 months before I finally started working again, since then I have redone all of the chapters. Up till 5, then started what I began before with the first five and began remaking 6-8, now finally here is nine.

**The Intro:**

After meeting the mysterious stranger in the woods, Joseph and the stranger CJ, rushed to a detached tribe to stop a fire from destroying the village. While there, Joseph found a Charmander they Team Rocket had done experiments on. After a fierce battle Riolu and Joseph managed to beat and catch the rogue Pokemon returning him to normal and adding him to his team. Now with five Pokemon under his belt, Joseph is ready to take on Viridian, but not before the Rockets strike with a deadly missile striking the heart of the camp.

**Chapter 9 The Rocket's Strike: A Life or Death Choice for Joseph:**

Smoke rose from the trees from what seemed to be a recent fire. The forest was spinning as a red headed boy dragged himself off of the riverbank and into dry land. Pain shot through his back and his lung were sore from the excess water they had. He shoulder also stung with each movement and could barely be moved. Since it was not too swollen he must have dislocated it.

The ringing in his ears continued as he struggled to stand. The blast had messed with his senses making him woozy and nauseas. He put press on his arm and bit down on his lip as he popped back into place. Looking around, Riolu was nowhere to be seen as he finally managed to stand. He began to panic before his memory returned.

He remembered talking to Leah and Dillon, they were about to go hunting for Pokemon when someone shouted. The next thing he knew he was being knocked hard and fast into the air. His friends going in separate directions as well. Still briefly dazed his head slammed onto the river bank before he fell in. Riolu was struggling to stay afloat so he quickly recalled him to his Pokeball. His senses were out of control as he struggled to stay afloat. He barely made it to the river bank before he collapsed.

"Come on out Riolu." He said as he dropped the Pokeball he finally realized was in his hand. The loyal blue Fighting Type appeared in a flash of red. The Pokemon quickly exclaimed in concern at his trainer's state. "We have to get back to camp." He said. His Pokemon nodded and climbed up his arm to his shoulder when he offered. The pair quickly set off.

* * *

Leah could see nothing but darkness as she finally woke up. She was hurting all over and she didn't think it was just from the blast. She tried to move only to find her hands and feet tied tightly together. A blindfold was also over her eyes. She tried to call for help only to be prevented by the gag in her mouth. Calming down to take in the situation, she felt whatever she was in hit a bump in the road. She grunted as she landed on a bruise.

"Well look who finally awake." A nasally said, "I was wondering how long it would take you to wake up."

She began to struggle as she realize that the man was with team rocket. She quickly stopped as something jabbed into her stomach causing immense pain and taking away her breath.

"I wouldn't try to escape; there is no one around to help you." The man sneered. "Too bad though, we couldn't even find your precious Manaphy, she must have been blown apart."

Leah felt her anger boil as she tried to break free to teach this idiot a lesson. This time instead of being hit, an electrical shock ran through her body causing extreme pain. She cried out even with the gag in her mouth as her body shook with pain. It finally stopped leaving her gasping for breath.

"Save your energy, nothing you do will give you anything other than pain. But don't worry." He said with a sneer "There is no danger of us killing you yet. I want to save that for when my old friend arrives. I want to see the look in his eyes as the life drains from yours."

Tyler, there was no doubt in her mind who this man was. She already knew after talking to Joseph the night of the battle that the person that is before her now, the cruel, evil boy, was not the boy who was his friend. It was somewhat sad to hear how he was before compared to how he was now. How this person had fallen.

"Sir" Another voice said. "We are almost at the compound."

"Excellent Captain, make sure that the prisoner isn't given a chance to escape while transporting her."

"Of Course sir."

"It looks like it is time to plan. I'll leave you to your suffering." She heard the sound of someone walking away and a door closing. She shivered as she had nothing but her regular outfit on. The problem with it was it was designed for summer, not the cold room she was in now. Her joints were sore from the electrical shock she received. With Tyler gone she once again tried to break free only to receive another and longer shock as punishment. She struggled to stay consciousness as she wanted to be awake when they moved her to get some clue of her surroundings.

* * *

As he moved through the forest on his way back to camp, his joints started to slowly unstiffen and he was able to move around better. The smoke concerned him but he could tell there was a lot of the fire that was put out. Pieces of cloth and trees were littering the landscape as he finally saw some of the survivors.

"Joseph." Dillon call from up ahead. He friend ran to him and quickly put his arm around him and lead him to where some of the surviving tents were being set up. He saw that the trio's camp site was virtually untouched but the area had been cleared to for the doctors to use.

"How much damage was there?" Joseph asked as he sat down on the log he was using just last night.

"About half of the men were killed in the blast with many more wounded. Most of the supplies: food, water, power rods, and tents were either blown away or destroyed. We also have several missing."

Joseph eyes narrowed as his friend reported several missing. For most of the report his friend was looking right at him but turned away at that piece of news. He quickly looked around for Leah but seeing no sign of her usually easily seen red hair. He was filled with further dread as he saw Manaphy sitting all alone on a stump nearby.

"Who's missing?" He said fiercely looking at his friend, who still refused to look at him.

"Just some of our troops."

"Who!" He all but yelled.

"Leah, she was blown near our campsite. We … We know several men was taken by the Rockets … We believe she was too."

The new took his breath away way more than the bomb did. He could barely breathe as the news sunk in. She was gone, they took her. Tears began to appear in the corner of his eyes at the thought of another friend taken by Team Rocket.

"Ri Ri Riolu Ri" He barely heard through his shock. He briefly felt a weight on his shoulder the Pokemon climbed up to comfort him. He could even hear and understand him like usual. His mid was too clouded up. How much did Team Rocket had to take from him. His Father, Tyler, Samuel, half of his classmates, and now Leah, one by one they seemed to take that which he cared most about, while he had to watch as he died before his eyes. He slammed his eyes shut as the tears began to spill. Memories of Leah and all those he had lost flashing through his mind.

"NO!" He said out loud. "Not again." He said steeling his resolve. "I am not going to sit around and let someone else die."

"What can you do?" A nearby aide said. "You're just some kid. You aren't strong enough to rush in and rescue her, let alone know where they took her."

"I don't care, I have to try." He said as he stood up. He quickly began to look for his pack. He had put it down during the trio's earlier conversation so it should be around here somewhere. He already knew that he had all five of his Pokemon. Riolu, Charmander, Rattatta, Spearow, and Pidgey. He finally found his pack and slung it over his back.

"You can't do this Joseph." Dillon said grabbing his arm to stop him.

"Why can't I?" He shot back.

"IT'S SUICIDE MAN." His friend shouted at him. "Think about your mother, do you think she will be happy knowing you killed yourself on a doomed mission. Think about the attack force, you are one of the best we got. I cared about Leah, but I know she wouldn't want us to kill ourselves in a doomed attempt to find her. She would want us to finish what she got captured for."

"Then maybe you weren't close to her like I was." He replied.

"It doesn't matter. You have a responsibility to the troop. We need to get them back to Pallet before the Rockets decide to strike again. Enough people have died already." The aide said.

"You're right they have." He replied in a flat tone trying not to think about it too much "and I want to make sure the number doesn't increase."

"So you are just going to go in with just five measly Pokemon against what is bound to be an army. You must understand that you really don't stand a chance. We really didn't stand a chance with the whole strike force. Viridian is one of the most defended cities in Kanto. What hope do you have of getting in?"

"A little." He admitted before he smirked. "But that is enough for me."

"Don't do this Joseph. We need you."

"So does she." He replied before finally turning around. "Are you coming or not."

"I can't" He said. "I have to help them get back."

"Then good luck to you." He said as he pulled his arm free. Despite being a year younger than his friend, he was much stronger. He began to walk away from the group.

"So you are just going to leave us." Dillon said running to catch up.

"If you are trying to guilt me it won't work. I am not gonna go back knowing that there is at least something I could have done for her. I did nothing while Tyler was dragged away, while my dad took the blast that killed him, and while Samuel ran off to protect us. Not again!" He said with force. "If there is at least something I can do I will do it, till my last breath."

"But-"

"My mind is made up." He said walking away again. "Good luck to you Dillon." He called as he began to run off, quickly making his way out of sight.

* * *

Her arms and legs were chained to the wall as she was lying on the cold floor of her cell. Most of the men captured had been placed in one big cell but she was put in a solitary cell to await her fate. They had removed the blind fold and gag as soon as they had entered the building. Quickly replacing her chains for handcuffs they led them down multiple stories to the cell for prisoners. Year of disuse, lack of care or cleaning, and multiple injured, sick, or dying inmates left the jail a mess. It the pitch black she couldn't see anything, but if what she could smell was anything to go by, that was a good thing. She was pretty positive this cell had never been cleaned and she already knew there wasn't anything in this cell, no toilet or bed.

Her arms ached at the rough treatment the interrogation team had given her. She knew each of the captives were tortured for any information that they might know, but it was obvious she was seen as the leader of the captives and was therefore tortured a lot more. They seemed to find joy in coming to interrogate her in the middle of the night, not leading her back to her cell till she could see the sun outside the window.

The treatment was starting to get to her. With all the torture all her joints ached with a dull pain that never seemed to go away. She was given just enough food and water to survive and it was beginning to show. Already she could begin to see her ribs and her stomach ached. She had heard many horror stories throughout the years of the way Rockets treated their prisoners, they always sounded horrible and most of the time their prisoners were broken before they were rescued, if they got rescued that is. Well she wasn't going to give them the satisfaction of breaking her like they wanted. She was going to keep fighting.

"Come with us." A grunt said from the door. The light blinded her after spending hours in the darkness. It was time for another useless interrogation session. At least that gave her one thing to do, coming up with sarcastic answers just to annoy them.

* * *

Four days later found Joseph at the outskirts of Viridian City clear in the cover of the trees. He had been traveling fast since he left the group no longer having to worry about going slow to hide the large group. As the sun was rising he packed up his stuff preparing for his assault. While resting he had been working with his new Pokémon. Pidgey and Charmander showed promise, but Rattatta and Spearow still had a lot of work to be done with them.

As far as he could tell, there was a makeshift wall surrounding the outer city. While it would be extremely easy to break through it just by himself, but that would meaning dealing with the hundreds of grunts that were behind it. All the trucks and cars going into the city were heavily checked with scanners so he could hide in a delivery truck. Security was tight and he was running out of options.

He began to comb his way around the city trying to find an access point when the ground underneath of him broke. The underbrush he was in gave way and sent him falling into the river below. He began to curse his luck while looking to see if he attracted attention when an idea hit him. Looking up and seeing no guards he quickly swam over to the wall. It went into the water but the river went right into the city.

He quickly breathed in as much air as he could before diving under the water. The wall went about twenty feet down, leaving five feet at the bottom unprotected. Swimming as fast as he could he made his way to the bottom of the river; thankful that Leah had taught him how to hold his breath for long periods of time. He quickly swam under the wall only to see a small cave at the top. There wouldn't be enough space for there to be air so he steeled himself and kept going.

After about twenty feet he knew he was reaching his limit and had to get some air. Salvation came at last when he saw light filtering from above. As fast as he could he made his way to the surface not caring about facing any grunts, just getting some air. He shot through the surface to find himself in a large building that looked like a power plant. To his dismay there several people who immediately saw him and started walking towards him with spears raised. The small hope he had was that they weren't in a rocket uniform.

"Who are you?" One said causing him to almost sigh in relief. All the towns had a certain way of talking, they were very similar and it took a native to be able to identify the difference, and an observant one at that. He had seen enough people from Viridian to recognize their way of talking. This meant they weren't Rockets. Most of them talking like spoiled up punks.

"Depends on who's asking." He said still not wanting to be too sure.

"Someone who could kill you!" The man replied.

"So you would kill an innocent little boy?" He said in amusement as he got out of the water.

"If it meant protecting my family, then yes."

"Based on how you are talking, I take it you are not with the Rockets?"

"You could say that yes." The man smirked. He quickly noticed that he was surrounded on all sides by men with various weapons.

"So why don't we stop fighting since we both want the same thing?" He said holding up his hands to show a lack of weapon.

"And what would that be?" The man said slightly lowering the spear.

"The Rocket's out of this city." He responded.

"And why do you want that." The man said quirking an eyebrow. The weapons were still tightly grasped but lowered.

"For a multitude of reasons. Besides what they did to my town over the years. They recently took one of my friends. I plan to rescue her from their faculties."

"A noble goal my friend." He said in a laugh "But an impossible one. No matter how hard we have tried we can't break through, and because they took all our weapons and Pokemon, we don't have what it takes to fight back."

"Who said anything about a full on assault." Joseph said beginning to smirk. The men suddenly began to look at what they assumed was a delusional young trainer in a new light.

"We're listening."

* * *

Dillon Harrison was looking out over the stars as he pondered what had happened. It felt guilty about leaving Joseph to do this on his own, but it was suicide. He wanted to live a little longer, survive this war, and not needlessly throw away his life.

By the time they had been ready to set out two days ago. About half of the men were pronounced dead and a good majority of the survivors were heavily wounded. It would be slow going back to Pallet and would probably take them a lot longer this time around. He began once again to suggest he might go join Joseph, but the aides needed him.

"They say that a good solider knows what his duty is. That he does what needs to be done. That he always follows orders." An aide said from behind him.

"So you're saying that I need to stay here to." He asked feeling depressed.

"They also say." He continued as if he didn't hear him. "That the best soldiers are the ones that make their own path. The ones that do not what is easy or smart, but what is right. The ones that go leaping into the fray and does what needs to be done, without any care about his own mortality."

"So what are you trying to tell? I'm not in the best of moods for riddles." He said growing tired of the aides riddles.

"You need to listen to your heart, not your mind. Those like Joseph and Leah, they know what needs to be done, and they know what they want to do. They follow their hearts and don't think about the consequences. At times that is the wrong way to look at things, in others, it is the best thing you can have."

"Are you trying to tell me to go help them?" He asked.

"I'm trying to tell you to follow your heart, not your brain. That will show you the proper path."


	10. Chapter 10: Into Viridian R

**Authors Notes:** I am now getting around to remaking this one. For those who read the original, I changed what happened to Leah while captured, and also had Joseph got to Viridian, caught Pidgey, added Spearow and Rattatta, and also how he met the villagers.

I hope to finish remaking the chapters soon and then get on to adding to the story. Since the beginning I had a lot of it planned it, I just had to get the inspiration to write.

The scene with Joseph sneaking into Viridian through the water was inspired on the Avatar the Last Airbender episode Seize of the North where Zuko was sneaking into the North Pole. If you haven't noticed, a lot of the battle scenes especially in the towns are based on movies or shows.

Now because I am probably boring you, here is the next chapter R&R.

**The Intro:**

Leah captured. After a Rocket missile struck the Pallet camp sending everyone flying. General Leah and several others were captured by the Rocket when they checked for survivors. Now General Joseph Ketchum had snuck into Viridian City and plans a daring rescue attempt with the Viridian Underground. Elsewhere General Dillon debates whether to stay with the rest of the survivors, or go aid his friend. Find out what happens now.

**Chapter 10: Into Viridian; Sneaking into the Gym; The Search for Leah Continues!**

Clouds covered the sky as the sun began to rise. Grunts were up on the roof of the gym, patrolling the grounds to prevent escapes or sneak attacks. Multiple Pokemon could be heard around the gym as the captive Pokemon cried for release. Down below, the surviving captives try to hold on and hope against the odds that they would be rescued. Their numbers had fallen as last night three men were carried out in body bags. The night was a restless one as the grunts tortured their general through the night only leaving once dawn came.

It had been one week since they were captured, and they were slowly losing all hope. Many were sick and escape would be suicide in their states. Many had bloodshot eyes and their ribs stuck out. A Few were desperately trying to cling to their last slip of life.

Leah Waterflower struggled to rise to her feet to grab the meager scraps of food that the Rocket's called her breakfast. Her limbs ached and her insides burned. Her ribs were painfully sticking out under her skin and her eyes were completely bloodshot from a week of no sleep. Every time she fell asleep, the grunts came for more interrogation.

She finally managed to grab the small tray, exhausted, she began to eat quickly a she could so whatever was lurking in the corners of the cage wouldn't get to it first. Whatever it was had eaten at least half her already small amounts of food. After she was done she placed the empty bowl back down the food barely even taking a pinch off her hunger. She moved to lie back against the wall waiting for the grunts to come back.

* * *

An eerie wind blew through the town as the sun finally rose. Several dark figures were seen leaping from the roof tops, going in and out of windows, moving at speed that made it obvious that they didn't want to be seen. Men with various swords, knives, and spears were seen all headed in one direction. Women were seen leading their children home as fast as they could without being obvious. In a park that was across from the gym, a figure could be seen that was on the Rocket's most wanted list for his actions in the Battle of Pallet. He was carrying a heavy bag and moving from treetop to treetop. The bag began to get lighter as he moved from tree to tree. The red blur slowly began to move towards the solo building in the center of the park.

"I'm finished." He stated as he came in through a window. Multiple men jumped and moved to attack before recognizing who it was. The figure was an eleven year old boy dressed in black jeans, a tight red shirt showing off well-toned muscles on his chest. A tight black jacket covered his arms and back with an unknown symbol on the back. A worn brown cap covered his messy red hair, and blue eyes that showed mischief and determination shown out from his face.

"That everything's ready." Blue said. He was the gym leader of the Viridian Gym before the Rocket's attacked and drove him out. Now he led the Viridian Underground. "Everyone get into position." He called.

The next few minutes passed in a fury. On a balcony leading to the second floor, Blue and Joseph watched as the men got into their groups. It took five minutes before they were ready.

"Okay, you all know your missions. Those with me are going to be distracting them, we need to draw them out of the gym and into the park, and we have the traps set once they are there. We must make sure we have their complete attention so the second group can sneak in through the sewers. The second groups is with Joseph, you will be sneaking into the main complex, your job is to disable all security systems, recover the stolen Pokemon and weapons, and rescue any captives still alive. The main person of interest is Leah Waterflower, she may be young, but she was appointed as one of the leaders in the Pallet defense force and was one of the leaders in a plan to free us. At this time, we do not believe she would have told anything, but it is essential that we keep it that way."

"There are also several other men and Pokemon that were part of that attack force that were captured, it is important to try to get them out too." Joseph added before looking at Blue, the former Kanto Champion nodded at him to proceed. "After we get everything together, the small force that will be left to wait in the sewers shall lead the survivors at while the rest of us try to take the weakened gym."

"We don't have much time until we need to be in position, if we wait too long, they might realize something is up with the lack of activity by the towns people. It has been an honor to fight with you are, and no matter what happens, you will be forever known as heroes, ones who didn't give up and fought back. Let's show the rockets, and let's show Kanto, that no one can keep us down for good, we will always rise back up." Blue roared. The men broke out in cheers at the end of the speech before being led into position. Joseph moved to look out a nearby window, which gave a clear view of the gym.

"Don't worry Joseph." The old champion said putting his hand on Joseph's shoulder. "We save her."

* * *

Back at the power plant, a brown hair kid appears out of the water, but unlike the red head that preceded him, he is completely out of breath and almost passes out on the ground. He shakes his head to get his bearing before moving out of the building. The eerie quiet unnerves him but he keeps on looking for his friends. Out of the corner of his eye, he sees multiple figures moving quickly through the city. As fast as he can, he follows them, after several dead ends, false trails, and blocked paths; he finally comes to a large park in the middle of the city. He can see the gym far on the other side of the park, but what interests him more is the red blur that is moving around the trees. He quickly began to run towards the building that it was heading to, hoping to find his lost friend.

"…Let's show the rockets, and let's show Kanto, that no one can keep us down for good, we will always rise back up." He heard a familiar voice say as he crept towards the building; it took him a minute before recognizing the old champion Blue. Where there was a champion/gym leader, and a large armed crowd; he friend was probably right in the middle of it.

Before he could even move, the door opened up and men started to pour out of it. He began to try to make his way through the crowd. Some took one look at him to make sure he wasn't a rocket, but most just passed by him. Finally entering the building, he saw two familiar figures standing on the steps. He recognized Blue from when he had visited his dad, and the other was easily recognizable as Joseph.

"Joseph!"

* * *

"Joseph!" He heard a familiar voice call from behind him. He turned around and began to stare in disbelief as his friend came towards him. The last time he saw him was a week ago after Leah had been captured. He thought that he had wanted the stay with the others.

"Dillon Harrison?" Blue said recognizing the small child of the Pewter Gym Leader, before the war the gym leaders were pretty close. "What are you doing here?"

"Looking for him!" He said as he finally caught up with them. "I thought about what you said and also got some advice. You needed me a lot more than the others did. I shouldn't have just given up on Leah like I did. I left about four days ago to find you."

"Ugh." Joseph said running his hand through his hair. "This is really not a good time." He added looking out the window. Most of the men were already in position. His closed eyes for a minute before they shot open filled with determination. "If you want to help, follow me, no arguments, and I'll fill you in on the way." He said to Dillon. "We have to move out; we don't have much time before they notice something is up."

"Good luck to you" Blue said holding out his hand.

"To you too." The red head responded. He quickly jumped over the rail to the ground below. A group of fighters were in a group in front of him. He had purposely picked those who fought with swords or knives as their main weapons. He had two archers that were good shots for those guards they just can't sneak up on, and he had a bow and a quiver of arrows. He also had a shield and a sword strapped to his back, and four filled Pokeballs, along with Riolu. They used the outdated swords, shield, and arrows because Team Rocket had taken care to take all guns, and Pokeballs, from the townspeople so they couldn't fight back. They had managed to keep what they had because they were considered antiques and of no use.

He had fifteen men with him besides him and Dillon, and codenames for each. Beside Blade, himself, and Stone, Dillon, he had: Appo, Bacrca, Havoc, Hawkeye, Hez, Jester, Joc, Koho, Lunn, Knuckles, Roos, Shiv, Spitter, Nye, and Nub. They were some of the best Viridian had left. None of them had any official battle experience, though they were decent trainers, in their day. They didn't work in the gym as the lackeys were with the leader, Blue, but they could hold their own. Though he wasn't naive enough to think they would all make it out alive. He was also nervous because it was the first time that he was actually leading a squad like this.

* * *

"Let's go men!" Blue shouted out before pulling out a small orb, it was the only Pokeball that he had been able to hide. "Go Scizor!" He called sending out his old starter Pokemon. It had been with him for years but was still as strong and limber as the day he caught him. "Hyper Beam!" He yelled pointing at the doors of the gym. The large beam of light slammed into the doors with such force that it went straight through and into the gym. Smoke rose out of the entrance as alarms went off. Grunts poured through the smoke and under entrances as the battle began.

Hundreds of arrows rained down on the grunts cutting them apart before they could even send out their Pokemon. Hundreds of Zubat came soaring out of the roof only to be hit by the arrows. Another blast hit the gym causing more damage. Grunts dove out of the way of the blast as they comrades were fried.

"We caught the napping." He called out as the men charged out of the woods. By now Hundreds of Rocket Pokemon were running out to meet the oncoming attackers. A red blur could be seen as Scizor began his attack. Blue jumped into the fray, his sword gleaming as he went after the nearest grunt. The courtyard became a fierce battlefield as the two sides mixed in the crowd attacking all sides.

* * *

"Let's go!" Joseph shouted as he dove into the man hole. Dillon quickly followed him as one by one the men dove in. When they were all in, Riolu came with the manhole cover, covering up their entrance. He looked at the five Blue had just assigned to him; they were the sewage workers and were responsible for getting the captives out. "Stay here, and stay quiet. If anything happens, contact either me or Blue immediately."

"Yes sir" They responded as they began to set up their equipment.

"Let's move out." He said as a section of the wall was cut out. Riolu dove in the hole first before sending the all clear. He quickly followed to see that he was in a dark and dank hallway. According to the plans that Blue had given him of the gym, all of the security systems were located in the basement, at the end of this hallway. He had also set up where they could see any addition to security in from the control room, as well as disable them from there. It was a secret program so the Rockets didn't know about it.

A loud alarm was echoing through the halls above. The plan appeared to be working but he wasn't sure. He moved cautiously further into the hallway. One by one the men followed behind them. Everything was going good until the last man came through.

"INTRUSION DETECTION!" a loud voice said echoing through the halls. "SECRUITY HALL BREACHED! SECRUITY HALL BREACHED!"

"Look out" Someone shouted behind him. A large stone boulder suddenly dropped from the ceiling, slamming into Knuckles and sending him flying. The men jumped out of the way as it rammed into the hole they had made, trapping them in the hallway.

"He's dead." Havoc said as he checked on Knuckles.

"Look out!" Spitter said pointing down the hallway; several grunts appeared with guns pointed at them.

"Get down." Dillon yelled as they began to fire. Bullet rained down as the men died for cover, the small crater made by the boulder soon filled eight of the men dived in. Dillon dove for the ground and reached for his belt as someone cried out in pain.

"Riolu Aura Sphere" Joseph yelled over the bullets. He had already seen Appo and Nye being cut down by the guns. The orb was formed and shot out into the grunts knocking them back and destroying the guns. Pokemon appeared and began to charge at them as the battle began.

"Go Pidgey, Charmander, Rattatta, Spearow!" Joseph called sending his Pokeballs out, throwing caution to the wind since they were already discovered. "Attack!" He yelled point at the incoming Pokemon.

"Go Growlithe, Onix, Graveler!" Dillon called sending out the Pokemon. The giant snake appeared and crushed into the ceiling before lowering his head. A Hyper Beam slammed into a group of Persians ending their assault. Hawkeye and Havoc loaded their arrows and opened fire, striking two of the grunts instantly before loading again.

"Rattatta" The rat cried out as several Raticate surrounded him and began to attack. There was so many of them that he couldn't even return the small rat. Riolu and Growlithe appeared and slammed into the group sending the scattering. They moved away to show the small rat Pokemon heavily bleeding and unmoving. Multiple limbs were broken and it was gasping for breath. "Return" He cried knowing the Pokeball would keep it alive until they could get out.

The other Pokemon weren't doing much better. Pidgey was protecting Spearow desperately and tried to keep the attackers off the fallen Pokemon. Charmander was sending out fire left and right, the Rocket experimenting powering him up to a whole new level and also caused his endurance to be extremely high, even at full power. Riolu was fighting alongside Growlithe as they tried to protect the humans. Bacrca was lying dead on the ground where he had been attacked. Onix and Graveler were back with the group trying to protect them.

"Riolu, use Aura Sphere!" He yelled "Charmander, use Flamethrower! Pidgey, use Gust!"

"Onix, Hyper Beam!" Dillon yelled. "Growlithe Flamethrower! Graveler Rock Throw!"

The attacks all collided at the end of the hall sending an explosion through the hall. They were shot away as the grunts cried out.

The smoke finally cleared after several minutes. The remaining men cautiously got to their feet to see the hallway was finally cleared.

"Everyone okay." He called back

"Appo, Bacrca, Knuckles, and Nye are dead." Havoc yelled back.

"We don't have time to go back." Dillon said

"But we can't leave them." Hawkeye shot back.

"We don't have to leave them. If we win, then we can come back for them, if not" He didn't need to say what would happen if they lost.

"GRUNTS DEFEATED!" The voice said again. "ACTIVATE SECRUITY PROTOCAL 2"

"I don't like the sound of that," Jester commented.

"Look!" Hawkeye yelled seeing an electrical gate begin to slide out of the wall.

"Run!" Joseph yelled.

As soon as he was finished, a wall of electricity appeared in front of the boulder and quickly another appeared in front of it. Electricity began to fill the hall as they rushed to the door.

"Look out!" Havoc yelled as a piece of sludge shot out of the wall. It slammed right into Spitter sending him straight in the electricity. He yelled and shook with pain before falling the ground and remaining silent.

"Get that door opened!" Dillon yelled. Onix moved above them before slamming into the door. It ripped off its hinges and went flying into the next room. The electricity began to speed up, overtaking Lunn, and Nub. It stopped at the door as the remaining men tried to regain their breath. Before they could even move, a barrier suddenly moved in front of the ruined door, preventing them from going back.

"What the hell was that" Hawkeye yelled. "We were supposed to just slip in. Blue didn't say anything about all those traps, and the new security system."

"Who said he knew about them." Joseph said as he stood up. Spearow's limp form could be seen on the ground in front of him. Pidgey was sitting on a statue nearby. "The Rocket's had obviously made some changes, we just have to hope they didn't find Blue's program." Spearow disappeared in a flash of red. "Return Onix, he too big." He told his friend. "Our best hope now is to confuse them. We need to get to that control room." He said pointing to the door that could be seen through a long hallway.

"I'm afraid that is not an option." A familiar voice drawled.

"What!" Havoc said preparing to fire.

"Hyper Beam" The voice yelled as the white hot blast slammed into Onix. The giant snake slammed into the wall, shaking the building. Before they could even move, a blast slammed into Graveler sending the ball flying. It slammed into the wall sending debris everywhere. A large slab of concrete shot out of the wall and slammed into Koho. The men fell to the ground like a grape. "Your next Dillon" He said before the blast was shot out.


	11. Chapter 11: Into Viridian R

**Authors Notes:** Welcome back all those who are reading this. Sorry for taking so long to update (don't ask, trust me, you don't want to know) but thanks for continuing to read this story. If you have any suggestions please tell me. R & R.

I have now redone this chapter. Because of what I changed in 9+10, I had to almost completely redo this chapter.

**The Intro:**

The battle of Viridian is underway. While the town's gym leader, the legendary Blue, fights above ground to hold the Rocket's attention, Generals Joseph Ketchum and Dillon Harrison had led a small strike in through the sewers, to rescue the Leah Waterflower and the others who were captured in Route 1.

While down in the basement of the gym, the team quickly tripped the new rocket security system. Soldiers Appo, Bacrca, Koho, Lunn, Knuckles, Spitter, Nye, and Nub were taken out along with the Pokemon Rattatta, and Spearow; before they managed to get a firm ground. But in war, no one is safe as another appeared, quickly taking out Onix and Graveler before aiming his sights at Dillon. Will they survive, or will they fall? Find out Now

**Poke Wars: Chapter 11: Into Viridian; Take Control of the Gym Joseph! Dillon Defeat Tyler!**

"Get them Scizor!" Blue yelled as another grenade went off. The grunts were trying everything they could to remove them. By now the battle was in chaos. Woman and older children were diving through trying to help the wounded or delivering supplies. Battles were pouring off into the streets were furniture, rocks, trash, and anything else was being thrown out the windows. He was standing at the entrance to the park, slowly leading the grunts into a trap. He hoped that the traps Joseph set up worked, or this would be a pretty short offensive.

"FALL BACK, FALL BACK." He yelled as a tank rolled around the gym. He had been waiting for that. The rockets might get suspicious if they retreated for no apparent reason, but with the tanks that gave them a reason.

Men poured into the forest like park. The grunts gave chase immediately without any thought. The tank rolled in front of the gym and stayed there as others began to join it.

"Sc, sc, sc, sc," He heard from his Pokemon as it jumped through the trees. He could hear the shouts from the others as well as the attacks from the grunts running to keep up. He dove under a stump and pulled out a button. "FOR KANTO!" He yelled the code phrase. One by one the men quickly found cover. "FIRE," He yelled as he slammed down the button.

Electricity covered the trees as and started to lower. Scizor's metal shell was not bothered by the electricity, but for the soft flesh of the Zubat and Golbat, it caused a lot of damage. The Zubat and Golbat that were chasing them cried out in pain in agony as the electricity coursed through them. As half flying types, the Pikachu charged attacks caused major damage. Joseph had loaded the capsules with attacks from the Pikachu colony that lived nearby. The button was designed to open the compressed capsules, allowing the attacks to jump at in all directions. With the release of the attacks, the electricity was slowly moving downward and hitting the rockets, grunts, and Pokemon alike. Zubats and Golbats were falling from the sky like stones and the other Pokemon attack. Those who were barely managing to hang on were taken out by Scizor.

"Get them!" He yelled to the men. Those with rubber suits on under their clothes quickly moved into the forest. Yells were heard as one by one the Rockets were picked off. "Round up those Pokemon." He yelled. As soon as he spoke, multiple women and children entered the area with cages, nets, and other random device to gather the injured Pokemon.

"Look out!" Someone yelled as a shell suddenly flew over the forest. It slammed into the building causing it to go up in flames. The sound of shells being launch filled the air as those in the forest dove for cover.

Time seemed to slow down for Dillon as the blast came towards him. There was no way for him to get out of the way. There was no Pokemon who could easily survive the blast to take it for him. Growlithe was running as fast as his paws could carry him but there was no way he could get there in time. His heart beat as fast as it could go as the blast drew close. He closed his eyes expecting to feel the overwhelming pain at any second. He heard and felt the explosion, but not any pain. Smoke filled his lungs but still he didn't feel any pain. Was this how it felt to die? No pain, just nothing? He opened his eyes and was shocked at what he saw.

"Good job Manaphy" Joseph yelled. The small blue Pokemon was standing in front of him where he had released her. Manaphy had found him after he left, and she had Leah's belt. He had quickly withdrawn her to keep her hidden knowing the element of surprise would come in handy.

Surrounding his friend was a light blue dome that was created by the water Pokémon. Smoke rose from it after taking the powerful attack. Tyler looked on in shock at the small shield, not expecting anything to stop it. The remaining men breathed in relief as the smoke finally disappeared.

"Attack!" Joseph yelled. The remaining Pokémon quickly charged up an attack and before the Golem could even move, multiple attacks slammed into him as well as an arrow that dug right into his eye. The large boulder yelled out as another arrow hit the other eye. Hawkeye dove up and quickly began to fire at the Pokémon. Each arrow hitting perfectly in the small crevices of his armor. The Pokémon staggered for a minute before falling to the ground. He shallow breathing stopped as it slammed down.

"No!" Tyler yelled looking at his Pokémon. "Get them!" He yelled as he reached for another Pokeball. Dozens of Zubat, Golbat, Meowths, Persians, Ekans, Arbok, Koffings, Weezings, Grimers, and Muks flooded into the room through various holes in the wall. A Dragonite, another Golem, a Aerodactial, a Kabutops, and a Omastar appeared in front of Tyler. Dozens of armed Grunts came in through the various hallways. "This is the end for all of you." He said "Prepare to die."

"Graveler" Dillon's rock type said as it landed on the ground. It stood firmly on its feet. Riolu, Pidgey, Charmander and Growlithe also stood strong. "Go Onix!" Dillon yelled sending out the giant snake. The seven men who remained quickly prepared their weapons as the whole group backed up to a wall to defend themselves better.

"We need to split up." Dillon said. "We still need to rescue the prisoners and disable security."

"As much as I'd like to stay together I agree with him." Hawkeye said. "We need to complete the mission before it is too late."

"But even if we do rescue them, what good would it do." Joseph said "We have nowhere to take them; our escape route has been cut off."

"Between the grunts down here and the grunt fighting the others, most of them are occupied. We can take them out the back. That isn't likely to be guarded as they rely on the security systems to detect intruders."

"Enough of this get them" Tyler yelled as the rocket forces charged.

"Okay Hawkeye, Havoc, and Jester." Joseph yelled. "You're with me. Dillon." He said to his friend.

"What."

"Bring the rain." He said. "As soon as we're able, make for the nearby hallway. There is a vent near the end that will take us near the command room.

Chaos ensued as the four of them attempted to reach the hallway. Those remaining behind began immediately to draw their attention away from the second group. Blasts of multiple types were flying around the room and a smokescreen was quickly filling the room. Three grunts quickly charged at them. Hawkeye dove down and shot an arrow into the first's head. Joseph flung his sword straight into the others chest while Riolu shot an aura sphere into the third. Hawkeye continued to take out all those nearby focuses on those with guns first. Joseph grabbed the sword as swung at an incoming Zubat. The Pokémon barely saw it in time and tried to dodge. The blade swung through the wing sending him straight into the floor. Riolu was jumping all over the place striking the various bats in the head send them to the ground. The others Rocket Pokémon soon found their attention affectively averted as Onix started to shot off Hyper Beams.

"Go" Joseph said as he dove into the hallway. Jester quickly dove behind him and ran down the hallway. An attack hit his shield causing him to stumble before regaining his footing. Havoc quickly followed behind him ducking to avoid a Hyper Beam from the Dragonite. Hawkeye dove the other side of the opening as multiple poison stings ran down on them. When Joseph looked over his shield again the Aerodactial was swooping down for the kill. As he was getting ready to hit the shield a white hot blast slammed into its chest sending it flying. Joseph also flew back hit by the shockwave of the impact.

"Let's go." He yelled as he turned and ran. Hawkeye followed right beside him. Halfway down the hallway he suddenly pulled out an arrow and shot it into the wall. A security barrier suddenly shot down blocking the pursuing Pokémon.

"Nice." Joseph said as they reached the vent cover. It was quickly torn off and Havoc disappeared inside. "Go" He said as an explosion shook the hallway. "Before they break through." Jester dove in followed by Hawkeye. He dove across the hallway and grabbed the vent cover before pulling out his Pokeballs. "Pidgey, Charmander, Manaphy return." He said as the three disappeared. Riolu jumped into the vents before he joined the others. He replaced the vent cover removing any clue as to where they went.

"Let's go!" Hawkeye said as soon as he was in.

"Lead the way." Joseph replied.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Get the wounded clear" Blue yelled as men rushed into the building to check the survivors. "I want everyone else to fall back to the streets. I want the barriers set up and ready 5 minutes."

"Yes sir"

"Let's move" He yelled. The Rockets will be here any minute and I'd prefer not to be in range when they do. We need to keep them as separated as possible. We can't let them have superiority in numbers."

He quickly dove out of the wall as a shell struck nearby. Scizor landed right in front of him as the first of the grunts appeared. "Scizor hyper beam." He said pointing at the main group of grunts. With speed and power born of years of harsh training the steel type shot off the beam almost instantly. It white blast traveled quickly, slamming into the grunts before they even knew what was happening. The grunts in the front went flying like rag dolls as it hit the center of the groups. The nearby tank swerved out of the wall only to slam into a large tree was came down and crushed it. A small fire appeared near the blast temporally stopping the rocket advance.

"Let's move Scizor." He said as another shell appeared through the thick smoke. Dozens of people were fleeing the buildings headed for the streets. Up ahead the men was already setting up the barriers they designed. They were designed to protect from any Pokémon attack as well as tank shells. If the Rockets wanted to get them, they would have to meet them in the streets face to face and without their tanks. "Go Go" He yelled as he ran towards the barrier. By now the tanks were at the building. "Scizor." He yelled pointing backwards. "Cover the men while they escape."

"Sc." It screeched as it spun around. Another hyper beam shot out striking the tank into the front. Another blast was sent out hitting another group of grunts. A large sound was heard behind them as a group of grunts suddenly started to drop like flies. Blue spun around to see one of his trainees manning a machine gun.

"Bring the rain!" He yelled as he ran for the barrier.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Get them Onix." Dillon yelled at the Pokémon who moved into the hallway. "Graveler, get those Pokémon off the troops." He yelled as Growlithe fought in front of him. They were quickly swarming them barely giving them a moment to breath. Graveler quickly rolled into a ball and slammed into a group of incoming Pokémon.

"Watch out" Someone yelled behind him. A group of Zubat had gotten through their defenses. Before they could even move the started to attack Ross. His arms were flaring around trying to shake them off before he collapsed to the ground dead. "Take em down! Take em down!" More Zubat and Golbat began to attack them. Dillon dove for the first one driving his fist into its head as it began to charge. Growlithe began to shot fire at the groups that had not yet descended.

"Watch out!" Hex yelled as a hyper beam broke through hitting Shiv right in the chest. "Man down. Man down." "I need to help."

"Onix attack Golem!" Dillon yelled quickly deciding to focus on Tyler. The men could handle the grunts and the other Pokémon, but they wouldn't be able to handle the mutts. "Graveler Magnitude! Growlithe Flamethrower!" The three attacks hit in perfect harmony. The magnitude threw the rock type in the air only for it to try to block the Flamethrower. Unfortunately for it, it wasn't able to take the Hyper Beam and took it head on. It was thrown out of the air and taken out. "Onix attack Omastar!" He yelled. The fossil Pokémon was much weaker than the Golem and was taken out without much effort. The Kabutops charged at Onix and jumped to attack its head, only to be struck down by a rollout by Graveler. The rock Pokemon continued on before being hit by a massive blast. The Dragonite was suddenly in front of him and had unleashed a unbelievable Hyper Beam. The Rock type went flying back and went through the wall sending debris into the attacking Pokémon

"No Graveler!" Dillon yelled as his Pokémon flew into the wall. Its injured body disappeared into a flash of red light. "Growlithe! Onix! Take it down." He yelled. The two Pokémon charged at the huge dragon. Tyler was directing it now, desperately trying to keep his last Pokémon in the battle. Hez and Joc moved behind him, trying to find cover in the debris. Gunshots began to ring out from both sides as the pair had stolen rifles from the fallen grunts.

Debris rained around them as blood began to pour. A few of the grunts had already returned their Pokémon and run. The rockets had them outnumbered by far, but they had far greater determination.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o

"How much farther?" Havoc complained from the back. Joseph had taken the lead and Hawkeye took up the middle.

"We're almost there, I can see our exit." Joseph replied as they neared the vent cover. He could see grunts manning the control panel and watching the fight in the hallway. He could see the three of them being backing into a corner while the grunts pressed on. Bodies littered the ground around them. "Get ready" He said barely making a sound. He could hear both pulling out arrows. Riolu got ready to slam open the vent. "NOW!" He yelled

With a bang the vent cover flew out. The grunts jumped in surprise and began to reach for their belts. Two didn't make it as they were impaled by arrows. Riolu took out a third while Joseph disable the fourth. A quick arrow from Hawkeye took out the last one as he reach for the alarm.

"Secure the hallway outside." Joseph barked as he jumped into a seat. Hawkeye nodded his head and pulled out in arrow. Havoc carefully opened the door as Hawkeye jumped out. Multiple thuds were heard as he took out the grunts before they even knew they were there.

"How's that code coming?" He said as he walked back in.

"Just give me a second…" Joseph said typing rapidly on the keys. "And…done." The effect was instantaneous. The red lights along the wall all suddenly went off as the traps they represented shut off. The turret in the room where Dillon was fighting shut off allowing the three to begin to press the offensive. All communication signals, security doors, pass codes, and traps shut off leaving the building not only defenseless, but in their control. "Now for some pay back." He muttered as he made a few clicks. The turrets suddenly turned on the rockets in the screen. Their surprised looks last for a moment before they were cut down by their own turret.

"Now for some cleaning" He said pulling up multiple surveillance screens. The grunts confusion over the shut down and the following lockdown was obvious. One by one, the turrets appeared cutting down the grunts that were guarding the hallways.

"Ok Hawkeye, Jester you're with me." Joseph said getting up from the terminal. "Havoc, guard the control room." As soon as we leave, seal the entrance. We can't let them regain control."

"Whatever." He said going to sit back down in the chair. The other two quickly left the room rushing down the hallway to rescue the prisoners.

O0o0o00o0o0

"Press the attack!" Dillon yelled as the turrets turned on the grunts. Pokemon were quickly withdrawn to avoid their deaths, but it didn't matter as their trainers were cut down soon after. Only Dragonite remained dodging the bullets along with Growlithe and Onix at the same time. 'Not even a mutt can keep this up for long' He thought with a smirk. He may not be the strongest, but he knew how to work the odds.

"Onix Rage!" He called using the mighty attack. The tired dragon could do nothing to dodge the devastating attack. Bullets hit both Pokemon, but unlike Onix who had unbreakable skin, the dragon yelped in pain as the bullets ripped through him. Both of his Pokemon was continuously attacking it. Its trainer had already abandoned it and was disappearing into the wall. Hez's and Joc's bullets pinging against the wall as they tried to hit the fleeing admin.

With a mighty grunt the dragon took its last breath and collapsed to the ground. Immediately the turrets stopped allowing a firsthand view of the carnage. Bodies were lying where they had dropped covering the majority of the floor. A thickening layer of blood was pouring onto the floor. Debris covered the floor and some bodies from the many missed attacks. Joc and Hez had already began to pulled theirs free from the rest and into another hallway.

Dillon knew Joseph had already capture the control room and had probably used the defenses to take out the majority of the grunts. His best choice of action was to try to make his way up to the administration wing and take care of any stragglers.

"Finish clearing the dead and then get ready to move out."

"What do you mean? The battle is over."

"Only this part, the rest of the gym is still covered with grunts and their forces are still outside. We need to finish clearing the gym."

**Authors Notes: **Tyler had been defeated, they have control of the gym, and the rockets on the inside were on the run. On the outside however, things are very different.


	12. Chapter 12: Into Viridian R

**A****uthors Note:** (Major Déjà vu moment here) Sorry it took so long for me to get this up, a lot has been going on lately. With my dad (don't ask), School (dumb SATs), home (mom's losing it) (yes I do have a messed up family thanks for asking), and along with the baseball team, I've been delayed a lot. So I hope you want get mad and leave this page forever.

For those who wanted more romance in the story, remember they are eleven. But there is a certain line in this chapter that hints at romantic feeling tell me in a review if you see it.

Thanks to _Sky's Full of Beautiful Roses_ for reviewing constantly and reading the story, I appreciate it so much. I also appreciate her input as she gave me the idea for this chapter and the past few.

Since I am probably boring you with the Authors Notes here is the next chapter.

**The Intro:**

The battle has finally turned in favor of the light. Joseph and Dillon have successfully managed to take over the majority of the gym, disabling the security and taking control of the control room as well as forcing the head Admin, Tyler to flee the building, they have almost gain control of the gym. Now Joseph rushes to rescue Leah from the Rockets. Outside the men have been able to hold back the grunt with some quickly thinking, but it is only a matter of time before the tanks overrun them. The endgame is fast approaching for the Battle of Viridian.

**Poke Wars: Chapter 12: Into Viridian: Do or Die**

A lone grunt was slowly moving through the hallways. It was only twenty minutes ago that the power had suddenly gone off. Everything was gone. He couldn't even open the doors or find any of his comrades. Unfortunately for him, it was not because of the power that his comrades were missing. While he was lost in thought; an arrow suddenly was shot right into his chest, ending his wondering once in for all.

Joseph, Jester, and Hawkeye silently moved through the hallway, stepping over the grunt Hawkeye had just shot down. According to the map, the prisoners were most likely down the hall. Turning the last corner Joseph saw multiple armed grunts standing in front of a door.

"Hawkeye" He whispered moving back. The archer quickly moved forward and looked around the corner. Moving back, he pulled out four arrows. As soon as he had them set he dove into the hallway. The grunts barely had time to react before they were struck by the arrows.

"Move" He said moving forward. Joseph quickly pulled out a charge and set it. The other two moved against the wall as the ball flew forward. With a bang it went off. Joseph ran forward hearing the metal door bang against the floor. Smoke poured out of the hall with multiple figures standing in the middle. Joseph and Riolu dived in. A Persian dived towards them only to be shot down by an aura sphere. An arrow then took down the Pokémon's owner while Joseph threw a stun grenade.

The smoke finally cleared showing three grunts on the floor. One dead, two stunned. Bars were on both sides of the passageway; the prisoners were already up to the front.

"Riolu get these cells open." He said to the fighting type. Hawkeye suddenly pulled out an arrow and shot a grunt that came running around the corner. We have to move quickly, the remaining grunt will have most likely heard the blast."

"How of you are there?" Jester yelled out as Riolu pulled opens the first cell.

"About fifth teen" Someone yelled back.

"Where's Leah." Joseph said as they started to climb out of the cells.

"Some kid about your age came in about fifteen minutes ago and took her away." A man said. Joseph began to see red as he realized that Tyler was one step ahead of him. Now the monster had his Leah and was going who knows where. They could be out of the gym by now.

"Havoc." He barked into the communicator. He heard a thud before the device was picked up.

"What is it chief?"

"Look through all the camera." Joseph said his thoughts going a mile a minute. "We need to find Tyler."

"They are not going to do us much good. He has been using the secret passages to avoid cameras."

"Great." He groaned before his headshot up. "Anyone see where he entered?"

"Through a passage in the wall." A man said behind him. The man was pointing to the wall opposite the door. "He looked beat up and all he had was a gun."

Without even thanking the man he rushed over to the wall. Trying to find some way of opening it. He quickly growled in frustration, as he couldn't see any switches. Hawkeye looked and couldn't find anything either. "Everyone get into the hall." He barked as he pulled out another charge. The men scrambled out thinking it wise not to test his patience. As soon as Hawkeye had gotten out he threw the charge and dove into the hallway. Another blast shook the gym as the grenade went off. He charged into the room to find a doorway leading into a narrow hallway.

"Hawkeye, Jester; get them back to the basement, we need to get them out."

"Wait what about you?"

"I'm going to rescue my friend." He said with conviction. It was highly obvious that there was no changing his mind.

"You can't go after him alone." Hawkeye said.

" I have my Pokémon, and we don't have enough manpower for one of you to go with me. And if we try to double back he might be gone already." He moved into the passage.

"Commander!" Hawkeye yelled. Joseph turned to face him. "Good luck." He said as he began to lead the group away. Joseph watched them disappear before sprinting down the tunnel.

* * *

"Watch out!" Blue yelled as the last tank shot at the machine gun. The man dove out of the way as gun went out. Their defenses were gone, the men were scattered and more tanks were coming. No matter how it went in the gym they were finished.

"Scizor!" His Pokémon yelled out in pain as it went down. The tanks began to surround them both.

"You did good Scizor." He told the injured Pokémon. He could tell that it was done, it couldn't fight anymore; this was the end for both of them.

"Men!" An admin yelled. "Open fire!"

"Dragonite!" A voice yelled from above. "Hyper Beam!" The admin had barely managed to look up when he and the rest of his tanks disappeared in a bright flash of light. Flames shot from the downed tanks and hit the surrounding vehicles causing them to explode as well. Blue jumped back as a huge dragon landing right in front of him. Tossing aside a charging tanks, throwing it into another. Looking up he saw a very welcoming figure.

"Dragonite Dragon Rage." C. J. yelled. The mighty Dragonite shot off the blast hitting a tank exiting the forest. Dozens of Pokémon began to charge at the trainer. "Dragonite."  
The trainer said calmly. "Whirlwind." Blue hung onto his Pokémon as a giant gust of wind flew through the courtyard, sending the Pokémon flying into each other, their trainers, and the tanks. As the wind picked up the tanks were suddenly flung into the growing tornado.

"Attack" Blue yelled at the men staring in wonder. Immediately various projectiles were shot into the gust hitting the few grunts that had managed to grab onto to something. As quickly as the whirlwind has stared, it stopped almost instantaneously. Tanks, debris, grunts and Pokémon rained down from where they were trapped in the whirlwind.

"Thanks." Blue said

"Anytime." C. J. responded with a laugh. "Where are Joseph and his friends?"

"How did you know they were here?"

"After the attack on their camp, I knew Joseph at least would attempt to rescue them. Leah would probably go with him and Dillon would probably come to make sure they don't kill themselves."

"You were right about the boys, but Leah was captured. She was the main reason Joseph came."

"We need to get back to the gym and help them." C. J. getting ready to take off. Right then an explosion went off from the roof of the gym. "And quickly."

* * *

"What in the –" Tyler said as his Helicopter burst into flames, sending him and the struggling girl to the ground. Leah bounced away trying to loose the ropes in the process. "Oh no you don't" He growled pulling her to her feet.

"Good shot Charmander." A voice behind him said. He spun around dropping Leah in the process to see a trainer standing in front of the stairs. He black jeans were filthy and torn up. His navy shirts were also torn up and his jacket was hanging loosely on his frame. A shield was strapped to his back along with a sword. His messy red hair for once calm because of sweat. His green eyes stared down his enemy full of hatred. An orange lizard was standing next to a Riolu. A Pidgey was hovering beside him.

"Well well well." The admin sneered. "This is a surprising turn of events. I guess now I need to change my plan. Instead of taking her with me; She dies here." Before Joseph could even move, the gun was point at his friend and the trigger was pulled.

* * *

"Captain, this floor is secure." Joc said.

"Good." Dillon replied. "Get outside and try figure out how the rest are doing."

"Yes sir. What are you going to do?"

"I'm headed up to the roof."

* * *

The bullet ripped into her chest as he raced forward. The Pokeballs were out and Manaphy was sent out immediately protecting her master. Riolu raced forward to attack Tyler with Charmander and Pidgey following. Neither of the three made it as Joseph's fist dug into his chin. As Tyler went flying up he grabbed and pulled his hair flinging him down before kneeing him in the face. A kick snapped out catching him in the lungs knocking the air out of him and causing him to drop the gun to clench his stomach in pain. Another knee to the face sent him flying back and letting out a loud crack as his nose broke. Another kick hit him in the chest sending him flying back towards the edge of the roof. Tyler looked up to see the enraged red head charging at him.

Joseph's let his rage fuel him as he attack the traitor. His anger at his betrayal, his attack on Pallet and Viridian, and know he might have killed His Leah. He didn't even know how he was hitting him, only that he need to hurt him. The boy flew back after a powerful kick. Kneeling in pain blood pouring from his face. He dove forward and grabbed him by the neck holding him over the edge.

"Wait just wait a minute." Tyler yelled. "Don't do anything hasty."

"Like you just did." Joseph growled in a voice no one on the roof recognized. "When you shot her."

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," The rocket yelled in panic. "I'll do whatever you want, anything, you put me down."

"It's far too late for that." The voice growled as he released him. Tyler yelled in terror as he began to fall towards the ground. He had no Pokémon to save him no jets, or balloons; he closed his eyes as he neared the ground when something grabbed his back.

"Fearow" The bird Pokémon yelled as it gripped the Admin and flew away at top speed. Within seconds they were both out of sight.

Joseph collapsed to the ground in shock at what he just tried to do. He looked at his hands to see them covered in blood; his knees and his shoes were also covered in blood. He struggled for breath as he realized that he had almost killed a person. He had fought in numerous fights, injured multiple opponents, by never before had he almost killed a person with his bare hands. Shame rose up inside him at what his anger allowed him to do. He had lost control and Tyler almost died because of it. The boy may have deserved to die, but not like that. Not because he lost control.

"Leah!" He said suddenly jumping up. Within seconds he was by her side. Manaphy had already managed to heal the wound, stopping the blood from coming out. She would live, but it had been close. She had lost a lot of blood, which was now lying in a pool beneath her. He reached out and swept the hair out of her eyes as they fluttered open. Tears of joy began to pour and he knew that his friend was alive.

"I never doubted you would come." She said in a weak voice. "Not for a second."

"That's good to know, there were times when I wasn't sure I would make it." He chocked out. She laughed lightly and a smile lit up her face.

"Don't worry about what you just did." She said softly. "It proves that you are different than him, it proves that you care. That is something that the Rockets can't do."

"How do you always now what I am thinking?"

"I don't" She laughed "I just now you." She said as her eyelids started to drop. He felt a hand on his shoulder as she nodded off.

"She's right." Dillon said. "Come on. Lets get her out of here."

Joseph smiled softly as he gathered her up in his arms. He followed his friend down into the gym.

* * *

"I guess I'll see you around." Joseph asked. The teen had finally been told that he needed to leave and go outside already. He had been by Leah's bedside since they had put her in a room. Dillon was now with her with orders to keep him out for a few hours. Now he was saying goodbye to C. J., as the trainer was getting ready to take off.

"Eventually." He replied, "Just remember, I won't be around to bail you out every time. Next time your on your own."

"How come." We could really use you in the fight." He told his friend

"Maybe." The man replied. "But I am needed else where. We will meet again soon. That much I can guarantee." With those words the mighty dragon shot off into the sky.

* * *

"Joseph!" A voice called. It was soft and delicate. He was back at Leah's bedside. Dillon had finally let him back in once he started to wait outside the hospital until he was allowed back in.

The men were busy rebuilding the gym and the surrounding roads. Unlike with the battle of Pallet, they managed to contain most of the fighting, leaving the majority of the town unharmed aside from the damages made during the original invasion. They already had the ceremony to honor the dead, with Professor Oak, and his mom showing up to watch and check on them. Of course his mom went crazy with worry when she didn't immediately see him, but she was eventually told where he was and had rushed off to smother him. They had gone back this morning to help with the rebuild.

Leah was slowly recovering but had yet to wake up. With the damage she received during her time as a prisoner her body was already weak. It took everything it had to survive once she started to bleed from the bullet wound. He was assured that she would wake up once her body had managed to recover a bit more, and would be fit for traveling in a week after that. They estimated with their technology, she would be back to normal in about 2 weeks after waking up. They planned to move on after she got discharged from the hospital, and rest in the viridian forest on the way to Pewter City.

"Joseph" The voice grew louder snapping him out of his reverie and causing him to jump in surprise. His eyes darted around the room looking for a source. His snapped his attention to the bed when a round of giggles caught his attention.

"Leah." He said now fully alert. Her blue eyes shone with amusement taking in his fatigued state.

"Have you been here the whole time?" She said with a smirk.

"No." He yelped as his cheeks flushed. The flushed further at the smirk grew wider and she raised an eyebrow. "Fine, Dillon kicked me out a few days ago and then my mom dragged me out yesterday."

"Mrs. Ketchum was here?" She asked in surprise.

"Yeah the Professor was already coming up and she joined him."

"How long was I out for." She asked

"About a week" He said. Pushing her hair back. A smile that had been missing from his face for weeks finally reappeared. "You get paroled in about a week."

"Ugh. Why can't I just leave now?" She fussed.

"If you can get up you can leave." He said with a smirk. He watched with amusement as she struggled to get up before collapsing in exhaustion.

"I see your point." She admitted breathing hard.

"Don't worry you'll be out in no time." He said.

**Author's Notes: **Leah is finally safe and the Viridian is safe. With two towns down, the trio now plans to move on to Pewter City Dillon's home town, in hopes that they will be able to free Dillon's home and family. But before they can make it their, they must travel through the Viridian Forest. A forest so thick, the Rockets haven't even bothered to clear it out or make it secure. See their trip trough the viridian forest in the next chapter.


	13. Chapter 13: The Viridian Forest

**Authors Notes:** Welcome faithful readers, at least I hope you are reading this story and not just skipping the slow parts and reading the battles. Thanks to Sky's Soul of Beautiful Roses for her constant reading of this site, her input, and her reviews she does for every chapter (and also for messing up her name in the last chapter, sorry about that). Thanks to her and it means so much, I dedicate this chapter to her.

Also sorry for how long this took, it went along with Team Rocket and refused to be written, joking aside, I could not seem to find how to make this work, and I am still not sure that I did. Tell me how I did.

**The Intro: **

After Team Rockets defeat in Viridian, that now leave five known cities free from the Rockets: Pallet Town, Cinnabar Island, Lavender Town, The Tribal Villages, and Viridian. They are making some early victories as they move up north towards Pewter, Team Rocket digging themselves in, determined not to let them pass. The small group: Joseph, Leah, and Dillon and their 7 Pokemon now travel through the Viridian Forest.

**Poke Wars: Chapter 13: The Viridian Forest: **

**Searching for Pokémon**

Things were quiet as they sat around the campfire, their food cooking over, with the smells hitting the air. The darkness of the forest surrounding them, as the small fire lit the area. It had been days since the Battle of Viridian. Now at the outskirts of the Viridian Forest, the gang was now resting.

They were moving slower than they could have been. Joseph refusing to move at full speed until Leah had fully recovered; having left Viridian as soon as she was released. Since then they had managed to take out two Rocket outposts and clear the way to the Viridian Forest. Joseph's Pidgey had evolved during the small battle into Pidgeotto. Also Dillon had managed to catch a Weedle and Leah had managed to catch a Caterpie.

Joseph carefully put up Leah's tent as she rested by the fire. Dillon was already leaning against a tree withering away some wood. Riolu and Manaphy were playing at the edge of the firelight. Onix and Graveler could be seen resting in the shadows. Charmander was curled up by the fire, its tail resting in the flames. The rest of the Pokemon were hanging out in the trees relaxing before they were put back for the night.

The moon rose slowly as they eventually went to sleep, the fire died down, as the forest grew dark.

"You have fail me yet again" A voice said angrily "First at Pallet Town, and now at Viridian City. Need I remind you what is at stake here? What would happen if they manage to regain power?"

"No sir" A young boy replied fearfully. He hated this part, after his defeat in Pallet and Viridian by Joseph, he knew this was coming. Many men were captured and they suffered heavy losses.

"You cannot keep failing me, for next time I will not be as merciful as I am now."

"Yes Sir"

A shaded figure came from behind a desk, still cloaked in the shadow. "You had better not mess up again, or you will wish you had stayed with them Tyler"

He cowered in fear as the man struck him to the ground, his face stung as he managed to regain himself, "They will not get me next time" He said angry

"They had better not, and remember no retreat, win or destroy everything." The man said as he laughed. The two dark figures walked out of the dark room, into the complex. "They have no idea who they are messing with." He sneered as he looked over a balcony. Thousands of grunts were lined up, their tens of thousands of Pokemon behind them, followed by their hundreds of tanks and balloons. "If they could only see what they are up against, they would beg for mercy at the sight of it. But none of this compares to what we are planning."

He walked back into his office and down the hall. He walked up to a door at the end of the hallway with 10 grunts standing guard nearby. After scanning his thumb the door opened. The room behind it was completely dark. Small light shone in the room, but none of them lighting more than a foot. A small-distorted body was floating in a tube. Healing serums pumped in every second. An old and moldy case with burn marks lay on the wall to the right of the tube. "If they knew what we had at our disposal, this rebellion would be over now."

"Catch it Riolu" He called as he ran after his Pokémon. Him and Leah had been resting for a moment when a stray Pikachu had attacked their food supply. As soon as they saw it, it ran. Riolu had immediately chased after it with his trainer soon following. Leah waited with the stuff letting them have the Pokémon.

Joseph then had an idea. "Riolu, use quick attack" He yelled at his small Pokemon. He disappeared in a flash of blue charging at the mouse Pokemon, reappearing right in front of him. The Pikachu freaked out at the sudden appearance of his attacker, puffed up his chest and charged at the fighting type. The small mouse slammed into the fighting type, sending him rolling back from the impact.

"Riolu, use Aura Sphere" He yelled as his Pokemon stopped rolling. A blue orb formed quickly in his hands, and shot quickly out while he was still on the ground, the ball slammed into the Pikachu despite his attempts to dodge; the small mouse went flying back into a tree by the force of the impact. It quickly recover and charged at Riolu.

"Riolu, use Force Palm" Joseph yelled as it approached the Pokemon. The Pikachu charged right up, Riolu's glowing palm slamming right into his chin, sending him flying into the air.

"Finish it off with another Aura Sphere" Joseph called. Riolu produced the orb and fired. It hit him square in the chest as the electric type fell to the ground.

"Go Pokeball" Joseph yelled as he threw the red and white capsule at the small Pokemon. The Pikachu disappeared in a flash of red light into the ball. It shook on the ground as the button blinked on and on. He finally heard the click

"All right" He yelled as he grabbed the ball "I caught a Pikachu"

His celebration was interrupted by a noise in the bushes. A tiny blue turtle appeared out of the bushes and stared at him. "My lucky day" Joseph said as he looked at the ball in his hands "Go Pikachu" He called as he tossed the ball. The electric type appeared faithfully beside him. The Squirtle cowered in fear and started to run, Joseph quickly took off after him. Forgetting about his friend as he got caught up in catching Pokémon.

"Go Manaphy" Leah yelled as the Star shaped Pokemon came flying out of the water. The red crystal gleamed in the sun. She has gotten tired of waiting for Joseph and was going to met up with him at the campground. Now she was along the river.

"Hiya" It yelled as it charged at Manaphy. It began to spin at high speeds as it slammed into the small blue Pokemon, who cried out in agony.

"Manaphy!" Leah said as her Pokemon was thrown back. "Use Water Pulse" The water type quickly recovered as it leaped to its feat the Staryu challenging it to attack. Manaphy shot out a pulse of water right into the stars crystal; it flew back, taking the attack right in the chest, before falling down. When it tried to get up, it dizzily walked around making crazy movements.

"Manaphy, use Swift" She called as the star fell again, the light filled stars; hit it with rapid succession as it reeled back in pain.

"Manaphy, use tackle." She called as the water type charge towards the Staryu. She slammed right into its chest as it flew back again.

"Go Pokeball" She called as she tossed the small capsule at the star. It disappeared as it was hit in the chest. After a few shakes, it clicked into place.

"I got a Staryu" Leah called out happily, as Manaphy hoped joyfully, clapping happily at its victory.

"Great job" She called to Manaphy as it ran to her. It jumped into her arms with glee.

That makes 3 she thought to herself as she put the capsule around her waist. She had already caught a Goldeen, a Magikarp, and now a Staryu. Bet Joseph isn't doing that could, this will be great to rub in his face. She thought happily walking further down the river with only a slight limp.

"WATCH OUT YOU GUYS!" She heard yelled from on top of the waterfall, as a mini explosion occurred. She saw a lightning attack along with an Aura Sphere come over the top. She then saw Joseph come toppling over the top, followed by Riolu, a Pikachu, and a Squirtle. She saw a Pokemon disappearing inside of a Pokeball. Joseph dove out and grabbed the capsule as he went into the foam; another Pokemon disappeared in a flash of red light while Riolu jumped right next to her. She watched with amusement as Joseph came out of the foam, floating on the water, completely drenched. He reached out to grab the shore and pull himself up. He came up to see Leah on the ground laughing.

"Wow," She said between laughs "Quite the entrance" She looked over him completely soaked. He was steamed as he pulled himself on shore. His wet shoe slipping on the wet rocks, sending him back in again. Leah cracked up again at the sight of that laughing for several minutes. She quickly became concerned as Joseph had failed to resurface. She quickly got over to the water's edge.

"Joseph!" She yelled as she looked over the edge, she saw nothing in the water. "Joseph!" She called again, but nothing.

Suddenly a hand came up from under the rocks and grabbed her. She was suddenly pulled and came tumbling into the water. When she finally surfaced after the shock, she saw Joseph, who wedged himself underneath of the rocks at the surface Spider-Man style, laughing his head off. Manaphy was at the shore with a curious look on her face.

"Not funny" Leah said as she swam over to Joseph. He was still laughing.

"It….is…..completely…..funny" Joseph said laughing "You…..should…..have…..seen….your….face"

"Oh yeah" Leah said as she came over "Is this funny" she said as she jabbed him in the stomach, he came falling into the water at the hit. Leah jumped on top of him as he struggled to get up, dunking him into the water multiple times. Joseph flung himself back, knocking her off of him. She splashed into the water behind him. He dove back and tackled her dunking her like she did him. She did a flip underwater and got away from him; they then got into a wrestling match as they tumbled through the water, hitting, kicking, biting, slapping, dunking, and tackling, each other as they went at it. Manaphy sighed as she went over to Riolu; she sat beside him as their masters were attacking each other.

The day soon ended as the sun sank below the horizon. Joseph and Leah had stopped their wrestling match after about twenty minutes and where then laughing at each other and talking while searching for more Pokémon. Joseph caught a Magikarp, Goldeen, Staryu and a Poliwag while they were searching the river. Leah also managed to snag a Poliwag before the sun finally began to set. They made their way from the river as twilight overcame the forest. Joseph managed to find a Bulbasaur on the way back.

For once they actually had fun like they used to. Something that they had not done; actually be kids, since those days in Pallet almost three months before. Then things began and the attacks began. It was good to have some fun without fear. It had been two months since the battle of Pallet, and just a few days since the battle of Viridian. Three battles were behind them if they included the disaster of Route 1.

They made it back to the camp they had arranged, early when they were all together. They were to meet halfway through the forest in a clearing for the night. They were talking about the Pokemon they had caught. Joseph had caught a Pikachu, who she taught was adorable, a Squirtle, a Poliwag, a Bulbasaur, a Caterpie, and a Weedle. Leah had caught a Magikarp, Goldeen, and Staryu, and Poliwag. Joseph laughed at the small Karp pokemon, but she did remind him he evolves into the mighty Gyrados, that shut him up. Her Caterpie had also evolved into a Metapod during the battle with Goldeen. They talked unto they met up with Dillon at the campsite.

"So how did you two do today" He asked as he played with the fire with a twig. "The fire cracked as he poked it. "Do I even want to know why you two are soaking wet."

"Not bad, and no you don't" Joseph said with a laugh "How did you do?"

"I caught a Diglett, a Zubat, and Weedle evolved into a Kakuna. Growlithe also learned Take Down today."

"Great job" Joseph said as he sat down, both of them told Dillon about their day, he laughed when he told them about their little wrestling match in the river. It was dark when they had stopped talking.

"You excited" Joseph asked as he looked at his friend in the firelight, he had a concerned expression.

"About what?" Dillon asked

"About Pewter" Joseph said, he knew his friend, even if he was troubled, he did not want to bother people with it.

"You prepared to take back your home?" Joseph asked confidently

"Yeah, I am just concerned about my friends and family, while only my parents and Brock stayed behind, I wonder if they are still alive? I wonder how my old friends are doing. While I really want to go home, I guess I am just concerned about what has gone on while I was away."

"Don't worry, It'll all be fine" Joseph said "No need to worry"

"I hope so," Dillon said as he looked towards his home with a grim face.

O0o0o0o0o

The dark hills and which Pewter City sat shone in the moonlight. Grunts patrolled the city surveying every street and alley. The citizens were already shut up for the night. Tanks were lined up making a wall around the city edge, as well as around the gym in the center. With the loss of Viridian and the defeat at Pallet, security was tight. If the rebels managed to capture the city they would control the western edge of the region; Aside from Indigo Plateau.

Little did the Rockets now that dozens of men were running through the tunnels below the city. Scouts surrounded the Route looking for anyone coming to help. The rest preparing for battle.

The trio slept in their camp a mile away from the town; unaware that the resistance had already spotted them and the town's gym leader and eldest son were already on their way to see what they could add to their resistance. With the Rocket's security patrols, most of the tunnel entrances were destroyed, leaving only one in the forest. It was from this entrance that the small group appeared.

**Authors Notes: **What surprises await them in Pewter, what is going to happen next, will they live to see another day? Will Joseph and Leah stop hurting each other (probably not)? Find out when ever I get around to writing the next chapter.


	14. Chapter 14: The Battle of Pewter

**Authors Notes: **Finally got back to writing this story. I have finally finished rewriting the previous chapters; it is amazing how much my writing has changed since I started this story. I hope that now that I have a new laptop, I will be able to update as much as I like. As always R&R.

Joseph's Pokedex: 14  
Leah's Pokedex: 7  
Dillon's Pokedex: 8

On hand:  
Joseph: Riolu, Charmander, Pidgey, Squirtle, Bulbasaur, and Pikachu  
Leah: Manaphy, Metapod, Staryu, Goldeen, Magikarp, and Poliwag  
Dillon: Growlithe, Graveler, Onix, Kakauna, Diglett, and Zubat

**The Intro:**

After taking a break as they searched for Pokémon in the Viridian Forest, the group moves on the Dillon's home: Pewter. After finding of the Eggs, the invasion of Pallet, the fight in the ruins, the tragedy of Route 2, the Battle of Viridian, and making it through the Viridian Forest, the group has been through a lot together, and now it gets tougher as they now face their hardest battle yet. Get Ready for the Battle of Pewter.

**Poke Wars: Chapter 14: Battle of Pewter: Into the City**

The small group sprinted from tree to tree, trying to avoid detection by the Rocket scouts. Ever since one of their patrols was found, they constantly surveyed the woods. At the head of the group was the Gym Leader, who led the resistance, his son Brock was behind him followed by the other trainers that worked at the gym. He was still grieving over the lost of his wife. She had been one of the Patrols that had been caught. He had alerted all the other children but had found out to his irritation that his second eldest has left Pallet Town.

Brock grabbed him and broke him out of his thoughts as a campfire appeared in the distance. A girl with long red hair was stirring the contents of a pot. Another figure, a guy by the looks of it was trying to pack up the tents.

"I thought there were supposed to be three of them." He whispered to his son.

"It may have been a Pokémon they saw." Brock responded. "The guy looks familiar though. I could tell easier if he would turn around."

"Wait." He said holding up his hand.

"What is it Flint?" One of the lackeys said behind him.

"Something is not right here. Why won't they turn to look at us?"

"Coincidence?" one guessed.

"No they knew we were coming and don't want us to know who they are." He said scratching his chin. If they knew we were coming, that means there might actually be three."

"What do you mean?" Brock asked as his father and the rest began to look for the third person. Flint finally looked up only to see a blur jumping down. Multiple other figures jumped down. They used the shadows of the trees to hide from sight; but it was obvious they were surrounded. The biggest figure shot forward and snapped off a kick, slamming Brock into a tree. His son then slumped to the ground as two lackeys were knocked down. The large figure slammed into the third lackey and flung him into the fourth. With his lackeys disable he began to reach for his belt only to have the figure strike him in the head. He saw black as he collapsed.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0

"You didn't have to attack them like that." A voice said as the group began to wake up. "We didn't know for sure if they were Rockets"

"Which is why we didn't cause any major harm." Another replied.

"But you still didn't need to knock em out." The first said.

"I'd rather be safe than sorry." The other replied.

"I have to agree with Joseph on this one." A third more feminine voice said.

"Just this one huh?" The first challenged.

Flint blinked awake to see the two from before sitting in front of the fire. The girl was now holding a small blue Pokémon and the boy looked irritated. A third boy was leaning against a log with a proud smirk on his face. He immediately recognized their attacker. Looking around, he saw the rest of the group lying against various trees and the outside of the clearing. A small blue Pokémon was standing in one of the tree surveying the woods.

"I'd have to agree with him too." He croaked. "Better safe than dead."

"Finally awake huh?" The red headed boy said chuckling. The browned hair one gave him an irritated look.

"Who are you three?" He asked standing up. He hand shot to his belt feeling all his Pokémon still there. "And since we have our Pokémon and are not tied up, I'll assume that you're not with Team Rocket."

"A pretty safe assumption." The red headed boy replied his voice showing his amusement.

"So where are there others." Brock said getting up.

"Others?" He replied his eyes now twinkling.

"Yeah, the ones who ambushed us." Brock said getting frustrated.

"I did that." The boy the replied.

"You expect us the believe that some little kid took out the strongest men in the city."

"Well me and Riolu" The boy replied as the mention Pokémon jumped on his shoulder.

Who are you?" Flint said. "And why have you traveled up here.

"The name's Joseph." The red head boy answered. "Joseph Ketchum."

"Leah Waterflower." The girl replied.

"Waterflower?" Brock said. "Like the Cerulean Gym Leader Waterflower?"

"My Parents." She replied in the same manner the other used.

"And you?" Flint asked the third. He noticed that the third had yet to look at any of them, but started at the fire.

"It's been a long time." He finally said, still staring at the flames.

"What do you mean?" Brock said starting to get impatient. Before anyone else could speak a red blur ran into the clearing and tackled him to the ground. Before Brock knew what was happening, he was being covered in slobber as a tongue attacked him. "Get him off." He yelled. "What is this?"

"Growlithe?" Flint said. The dog looked up at his name and charged and him. Instead of tackling him, it began to jump on his legs, its tail waving happily.

"Growlithe." Brock said as he put two and two together. "That means-"

"Hey dad." Dillon finally said. Both his dad and his brother looked at him in shock.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o

As the sun began to rise multiple groups were seen moving through the forest. Occasion a lone figure was seen nearing the group, only to collapse a moment later.

"Come on!" Joseph called as the men began to lag. Leah joined his side as they looked over the plain separating the city from the forest. It had been a day since they had met up with Dillon's family and his ears were still ringing. Needless to say Dillon's dad wasn't happy with him disobeying him and coming up here. It had been about noon before he was talked out of throwing him in a van back to Pallet and even listen to them. Now three groups were heading towards the town. The mission, take each layer at a time until they reached the gym. The same admin that had originally took the town and had also fought Dillon back in the temple, was now leading the forces. It felt weird not having to fight Tyler for once.

The fog covered the plain as the sun began to rise. The tanks were sitting in front of the town gleaming in the morning light.

Looking to the right he saw Dillon and Brock appear in the brush. Their group followed behind them. Flint and his men came up on the left.

"Everyone is in position sir." A man said behind them.

"Fire at will." He called. They heard gears move as the catapults began to launch. Pokémon were seen carrying rocks to the catapults to be launched.

"Go Charmander, Pidgeotto, Squirtle, Bulbasaur, Pikachu." Joseph called tossing multiple Pokeballs into the air.

"Come on out Butterfree, Staryu, Poliwag." Leah responded. Several others behind them and on either side threw their out as well.

"Ready!" the yell came from behind. Joseph drew his sword and prepared to charge. Leah pulled out the bow Hawkeye had given them.

"CHARGE!" he yelled. With a battle cry the three groups charged forward. The pairs Pokémon fell in behind them as they began to charge. With a crash the first boulder was sent off, smashing into a tank before they even knew what was happening. The multiple catapults in the woods began to fire. They were far enough back that the rocket tanks wouldn't be able to see them without moving closer.

Grunts began to throw out their Pokémon, as the attackers got halfway through the field. The thick fog made viewing difficult but also prevented the tanks from firing with any accuracy. With the two sides beginning to mix they didn't fire for fear of accidentally hitting their own men. A Persian jumped at Leah only to be hit by an Aura Sphere. Riolu, Charmander and Pidgeotto began to charge forward while Pikachu, Squirtle and Bulbasaur stayed in front. Leah's Pokémon began to gather around them in defense. Pidgeotto began to tackle and scratch at the incoming Spearow; the power it gained from evolving easily made it stronger than the attackers. Flint's Golem and Onix began rushing forward into the fray. A Rhydon soon joined them along with an Aerodacytal. He saw two giant Onixes appear from the left along with Graveler and a Geodude. Growlithe was currently attacking a Zubat in front of Dillon while Beedrill and Zubat began to join Pidgeotto in the sky.

"Take cover!" He yelled as he dove out of the way of a shell. The plain behind them exploded as the Rockets finally began to fire. Three more shells began coming towards the pair. An Aura Sphere hit the first causing it to erupt in flames. Charmander torched the second but the third hit the ground ten feet in front of them sending them flying. More shells began to come towards the pair, as the tanks seemed to have locked on them.

"Charmander watch out." Joseph yelled from the ground as the lizard began to charge towards the shells and tanks.

"Char Char Charmander!" It yelled as it attacked the shells. With a target so close the tanks switched their focus to the small lizard. It dove, jumped, and burned the shells that got too close. "CHAR!" it yelled as it began to glow. The glow seemed to catch everyone's attention as it began to grow. It reached double its size before the glowing stopped. Its eyes looked fiercer as did its face. It was a darker color with the same color deviations. Its claws were longer as was its tail, which now had a flame even bigger. "CHARMELEON!" It yelled before unleashing a flamethrower towards the nearest tanks. The metal immediately began to melt before the flames before the tank exploded.

"Riolu!" His starter yelled as it jumped over its comrade. A sphere was shot off towards another tanks destroying the front and the controls. It began to swerve off course before it slammed into another. Dillon's Onix slammed its tail into a tank nearby as Graveler slammed into another. Joseph dove under a tank as it fire and jumped on top. The top hatch opened up as a grunt tried to get him off. Riolu quickly grabbed the man and threw him into a group of Pewter Pokémon. Joseph dove into the cover and kicked the second grunt getting up. Taking the controls, he began to shot at the nearby tanks. It took them a while to comprehend why their own tank was firing at them, but by that time, boom.

"We have reinforcements incoming." One of the men yelled. Dozens of Pokémon began to charge out from the various buildings. More tanks began to roll down the central road. Grunts began to appear on the roof with guns in their hands.

"Aerodacytal" Flint yelled, "Take out those grunts." The guns went off before flying rock type could reach them. Dozens of people and Pokémon were immediately cut down before they could move. Aerodacytal was struck in the wing sending him flying through a building.

Joseph jumped up as he heard a thud behind him but sat back down as he saw the red hair. Riolu jumped back out of the tank to attack the grunts. Chameleon was frying the tanks in front of Flint's group while Pidgeotto was now attacking the grunts. Squirtle and Bulbasaur had jumped on the tank and were attacking any who got close; Pikachu could only be seen by the sparks its attacks let off.

"Time to go." He said as tanks began to surround them. They immediately dove at the hatch as they opened fire. The tank erupted into flames as the dove onto the ground. Joseph immediately jumped up and slashed through a nearby grunt. A well-placed kick sent another flying back with a snap. Leah immediately sent an arrow through one of the grunts one the roof. Immediately grabbing another before taking out another.

"I used to have a bow at home." She replied to his questioning look.

"Good to know" He said stabbing a guy charging at him with a gun.

"Watch out." Leah said as she pulled him out of the way, another shell game barreling by hitting the nearby men. Dozens of tanks were pouring from the city. The Rockets were putting everything they had into their defense. About half of the attackers were already injured or dead.

Another shell struck five feet away, shrapnel hitting Joseph as he covered his friend. He cried out in pain as the metal shard ripped into his skin. He winced in pain as he stood up, his left arm going numb with pain.

"Watch out." Dillon called as a Pokémon shot an attack off at them. It hit him square in the chest knocking him off his feet and burning his clothes.

"Joseph!" Leah said as she dove to the ground, multiple attacks hit where her head would have been. Multiple figures moved in front of them their Pokémon surrounding them making a protective circle.

"Come on." He said pushing her arm away. "We have to keep moving."

"Take it easy." She chided as he sway slightly. She grabbed hold of him to steady him. He looked over at her and his eyes went wide. Pushing her down, he barely got his shield up before the flames slammed against. One of the Fearow came rushing at them using Mirror Move to copy Chameleon.

A hand suddenly grabbed it slamming it into the ground. Dillon flipped over it before throwing his knife at a Pokémon behind them. Graveler went rolling at full speed up the center road, its rock hard skins slamming into the tanks causing them to veer off course.

"There is too many of them." Dillon yelled over the noise.

"Doesn't matter." Joseph said. "There is no turning back." He added pointing to the woods. Over a hundred figures came charging out of the trees. He narrowed his eyes as he saw the figure up front. "Tyler." He growled. The arrogant kid was riding on top the only tanks in the forces coming from the woods.

"We have to do something." Brock yelled as he dove under a leaping Persian.

"Nah dip." Joseph responded. "Riolu! Get the others to protect the men." He called out. He began looking at the entire town. The buildings near the front were blown away in their attempts to get rid of the snipers. The line of tanks had finally stopped and he could see Graveler and Onix smashing apart the downed tanks on the central road. 'The tanks are no longer a problem.' He thought. ' But there are still so many Pokémon it doesn't matter. And Tyler probably took out the catapults.' He looked up at the various layers looking for a way to get up there. He saw multiple spots on each layer where roads connected them, but only the center road went completely up.

"We have to get up there." He finally said out loud.

"Impossible." Dillon said. "They have every way up there block."

"Not all of them. There are several alleyways and small roads that slowly lead up. If we can managed to get to them undetected, we should be able to sneak on up there."

"It's too risky." Brock said. "We need to stay down here with everyone else. We can't split up."

"If we don't do something soon, it won't matter, they will keep taking us out one by one." He looked back. Tyler was now on the ground shooting one of the Pewter men. His forces had already joined the rest of the Rocket forces.

He then looked further away and smiled. "Look." He pointed.

Several vehicles were rushing out of the forest. Standing on the hood of the lead car was Hawkeye. Professor Oak could also be seen riding behind him. "Looks like our reinforcements have arrived."

"Brock!" He called thinking fast. "Stay down here and keep them busy. The three of us will go up and try to take out the admin."

"Got it." He said running off shaking his head. He already knew he wouldn't be able to talk them out of it.

"Everyone return!" He yelled out. Leah also returned her Pokémon. Dillon was already putting his poke balls away. Brock's Onix and Flint's Golem taking their places as tank smashers.

"Long time no see." Joseph joked as Hawkeye suddenly jumped in front of him. The archer immediately shot off multiple arrows before responding.

"Lets see, completely outnumbered, explosions going off everywhere. Wasn't that hard to find ya." He replied. "

"Who is that?" Leah whispered in his ear before loading another arrow. She quickly shot a charging Zubat. Hawkeye looked back at her with an appraising expression.

"He was one of the survivors of the gym break in." Joseph said under his breath as he struck another grunt.

"Yet you came anyway." Joseph said in response to the archer.

"Nothing better to do." Hawkeye replied shooting another. "You'd better get going."

"He's right come on." Dillon said running towards the town. Dillon quickly dove behind a corner into an alleyway. Joseph let off another smoke bomb before the other three joined him.

Authors Notes: The battle has begun in earnest, with the Rockets sending in more Pokémon than they have before, determined to keep out the incoming rebels. With Pallet and Viridian lending their support, will the battle finally turn to the light, or will the rockets slaughter them all.


End file.
